The Story of us Two
by katie7086
Summary: This story is the second part to my original story call The story of us, it goes all the way back to the beginning and tells the story from Dom's POV. You don't have to read the first story to read this one but it would definitely help you understand better. This story is about Dom, Letty, and the rest of the gang growing up and it ends at the beginning of Fast 6.
1. My life

**This is the second part to my first story called The Story of us. It goes all the way back to the beginning but in a different perspective, this time the story is being told from Dom's perspective. Not everything in the first story will be mentioned in this one and there will be more things added that I didn't put in the first one. The first one dealt with Letty and her struggles through their relationship and her own life. This one is obviously going be from Dom's POV but I'm going to try and make it about the good part of their relationship that wasn't really shared in the first one. It's going to be more of a fluff (well at least that's what I'm going to try to write, but I'm not very good at it) so I hope you guys enjoy the second part to the story.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

It's been a year and a half since I got the call that Letty had been murdered. It breaks my heart more and more each time I think about it. How could I let this happen? I was suppose to be protecting her by going away, but the opposite happened. She's dead and nothing I can do will bring her back. I ask myself everyday why I made such a selfish decision, I should of let her stay with me, I should of kept her safe by taking her with me, not by letting her go. I made a mistake, one that I can't take back, one that will haunt me forever.

I've made a lot of mistakes though, that's what I do, I make bad decisions that leads to everyone else getting hurt. I never meant for any of this to happen, I never meant for Jesse to die, or for Leon to leave our family, I never wanted my sister to be a part of this life, I never wanted Letty to lose her life fighting for me, or Vince. They all gave it up for me and I don't understand why. Mia always said I was like gravity and when I was younger I agreed and I liked that fact that I could suck people in but now I wish that it were never true. I've lost so many people, so much of my family and it just isn't fair. It isn't fair to me, or Mia, or even Leon, who is out there doing god knows what with god knows who. I regret my decisions but I can't take them back, I wish I still had my family but this is the life I chose and I can't change it now.

I know Mia's happy, she just had a baby a few months ago. His names Jack and he's the best thing that ever happened to our family. It makes me wish I would of started a family with Letty when I had the chance. There is Elena who I could start a family with but it just wouldn't feel right. The only person I've every picture sharing my life with was Letty but she's gone and I have no choice to start over. I love Elena but I'm not in love with her. She's there for me and she understands what I'm going through and I guess that's why I felt drawn to her so quickly. She gets it, she's doesn't push me, and she doesn't make me talk about it, but she doesn't fill that empty void that I have. I don't think anyone can or ever will. I have her sleeping next to right now, it's comfortable but it doesn't feel right. She doesn't fit perfectly against my body like Letty did, she doesn't feel or smell like Letty, sometimes I just pretend that it's Letty laying next to me and not her. I know it's not fair to Elena but I know she thinks the same way about me and her husband and that's why it's okay with her. She's a beautiful woman but she's not the woman that I want to be with, the women I want no longer exist, except in my heart and memories.

I sure do have a lot of memories with her, I've known her since I was twelve. She's been with me for the majority of my life and even though we haven't always been the best of friends she had always been like family to me, whether we were together or not. I've always loved Letty and I always will. I just wish I could of told her that when I still had a chance. I was a complete jerk to her when we weren't together and I pretty much stayed an ass even when we were together. I didn't always treat her the way she deserved to be treated and I hate myself more and more for everyday. I should of told her how much she meant to me and how much I loved her when I still could, now it's too late, I'll never get that chance.

I can't help but wake up every morning and just think about her, she's the last thing I think about before I go to bed and the first thing that consumes my thoughts when I wake up. Hell she runs through my mind all day, everyday, just like she always has. She's always been the number one thing on my mind, for as long as I can remember she's been the only thing I think about. Now that she's gone and I'm trying to start my life over and forget my past she keeps bringing me back to the old days. She reminds me of everything that I've ever gone through in life because we went through it together. Well besides my moms death, she wasn't around for that. It's hard for me to remember my mom because she died when I was so young, but my dad, he's a different story. I remember everything about him just like I'll always remember everything about Letty. I hope I never forget one thing about her, I'd be devastated if I ever lost one memory about her. I know everything there is to know about that women, she didn't give it up easy but by the end I knew everything. Letty liked to keep secrets, not because she like to play games but because she was scared and didn't know who to trust, so she kept everything to herself, even though she shouldn't have. I guess it started in her childhood but she struggled with letting me and everyone else in her whole life. It was one of the struggles that we went through in our relationship. I got in though, she told me her secrets and now I'm about to tell you mine. I've had a long life filled with a bunch of bullshit that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But I'm still here, it shouldn't of been me who got to live but I did and now I have nothing left to do but look back on my life and what I've gone through.

I don't even know where to begin...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions or Ideas just let me know. **


	2. My first life changers

**A/N- Thanks for reading and sorry it has taken me so long to update but I just had a very busy week of school and softball, but now I'm on break and I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done over this next week.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

The day that my baby sister was born was the first life changing experience that I've ever gone through. At the time I hated her because she stole all the attention away from me but I got over it and now I see her as one of my main blessings in life.

* * *

"Well buddy are you ready to go meet your new baby sister?" My dad asked as he bent down to my eye level.

"I've already met her she's in mommy's tummy."

"No bud, not anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I felt her in mommy's tummy."

"Yeah but the doctors just helped get her out of mommy's tummy?"

"How did they do that?"

"I'll tell you when you're older son, now come with me." My dad said as he reached his hand out to me.

I took his hand and slid off the chair that I was sitting on. He brought me into the room that they were keeping my mom in and she was holding a baby.

"Come here." My dad said as he lifted me up and sat me next to my mom on the bed.

"Dominic, this is your new sister." My mom said as she smiled at me and then back to the baby.

I peeked over at the baby and back to my mom who couldn't stop smiling.

"Mommy." I said as I tugged on her sleeve.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I hold her?"

She looked to my dad and then back to me.

"Sure you can buddy, come over and sit in this chair here." My dad said as he lifted me off the bed.

"I'm a big boy daddy I can do it myself."

"I'm sorry I forgot."

I walked over and climbed up and sat in the chair all on my own.

"See daddy I told you so."

"That you did." He said as he took my baby sister away from my mom and brought her over to me.

"Now you be careful Dominic she's very small and it's very easy to hurt her."

"I will."

"Sit back all the way." My mom ordered from her bed.

I slid back in the chair and opened my arms for her. My dad adjusted my arms and carefully sat her down on my lap.

"There you go, just like that." He smiled.

"She likes me."

"Of course she does you're her big brother." My mom said.

"Dominic, smile." My dad said as he got out his camera to take a picture.

I did as I was told and smiled for a picture.

"What's her name?" I asked them.

"Her names Mia." My mom answered.

"Mia." I said under my breath.

"Alright buddy lets give the baby back to mommy."

"Okay."

"It's getting late and grandma will be here any minute to take you home."

"Daddy why can't you come home with me?"

"Because I have to stay the night here with mommy and the baby, grandma's going to stay with you for the night."

"Okay." I said even though I really wanted my dad home with me.

* * *

Two days later my parents were home and they brought Mia with them, she was cute and quiet at the hospital but all she does here is cry. I liked it better when it was just me, daddy and mommy, but now they're too busy with Mia to pay any attention to me.

"Daddy." I said as I walked into the living room late one night.

"What are you doing up?" My dad asked as I walked over to him.

He pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"How long is Mia going to be here for?"

He laughed and rubbed his hand on my head, messing up my hair.

"Mia's going to be here forever."

"Is she every going to stop crying?"

"She's not crying right now."

"Cause she sleeping." I exaggerated

"She's just a baby Dominic, she wont always cry this much."

"Where is mommy?" I asked.

"She's asleep."

"How come you not asleep?"

"Because I got a little boy on my lap who for some reason isn't in bed." My dad laughed as he pinched my sides.

"I'm not little I'm four." I said as a held my fingers up to him.

"You still have three months until you're four, nice try buddy."

"Close enough."

"Come on I'll tuck you into bed and this time you better stay."

"Story!" I said excitedly.

"Dominic, it's late."

"Please!" I begged. "Just one story?"

"Alright, one story and then too bed."

* * *

As time went by Mia did become less annoying and by that I mean she stopped crying so much. Not to mention mommy and daddy have been spending as much time with me as they have her but she's still try's to hog up all their time. But I get my one on one time with my dad when he takes me to his shop, I really like cars and my dads been teaching everything about them and it's just so cool. The only thing that hasn't been good lately is mommy. She's been really sick, daddy says she has cancer but I don't really know what that is, I just hope she gets better. We just finished celebrating Mia's second birthday a few weeks ago and mom was doing alright then, she was sick but she wasn't too sick to enjoy the day. Soon after that though we had to bring her to the hospital for her surgery that was suppose to make her better but it didn't, she's still sick.

"Daddy when's mommy coming home?" I asked as we drove home from the hospital.

"I don't know Buddy." His voice was shaky and I didn't understand why.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't cry daddy it's alright." I told him.

"Daddy don't be sad." Me said from her seat next to him.

He didn't say anything and we kept quiet the rest of the way home. When we got home my dad made us dinner and then we all went to bed. I don't like not having my mom here everyday, it makes me really sad and it makes daddy sad too.

I got up during the night to go to the bathroom like I'm suppose to and I could hear my dad crying in his room.

"Are you okay daddy?" I asked him as I went into his room.

"Yeah buddy I'm okay." He said wiping his eyes.

"You sound sad." I said as I sat next to him on the floor.

"I'm fine son, why don't you go back to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, come on." He said as he stood up and helped me get settled in his bed.

"I'm going to go check on your sister I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I don't know when he made it back that night because I fell asleep before he came back, but he was laying in bed next to me when I woke up.

"Dad." I said as I poked his face until he woke up.

"What is it Dominic?" He asked with his eyes still shut.

"Is mommy coming home today?"

"No, mommy's not coming home today, she's very sick."

"Are we going to visit her again today?"

"I don't know bud, we'll see."

"Daddy." I heard Mia say as she opened his bedroom door.

"Good morning princess." My dad said as she walked over to his side of the bed.

He picked her up and brought her on the bed with us.

"I miss mommy." She whined

"I miss her to baby." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

She snuggled next to him and he held her close to his body.

* * *

A few weeks later we brought my mom home from the hospital, she didn't look how she use to took, she look tired and sick, and she was a lot skinnier then she use to be. Her hair no longer shinned and her skin wasn't tan, she was pale and pasty and she didn't even sound like herself. Her voice was weak and it cracked a lot because of her coughing. This version of my mom sacred me and I wanted my old mom back. We all spent a lot of time with her though, sometimes all together, sometime it was just me and her, or her and Mia, or my mom and my dad alone. Other times I'd just spend time with just her and daddy, without Mia and then they'd spend do the same thing but with Mia instead of me, but mostly we just spent time together as a family. Dad even stopped going to the garage, he loved the garage but I knew he loved mommy more and he was spending all his time with her. Until a couple of days ago when people came and took mommy away. They wouldn't tell me where she was going but through his tear my dad told me she was going to a better place. I didn't understand though, how could it be a better place if it made my dad so sad, better places were suppose to make you happy, not sad.

"Daddy when's mommy coming home?" I asked my dad for the third day in a row.

"She's not coming home buddy?"

"Why not? Doesn't she miss us?"

"Of course she does."

"Then why doesn't she come back?"

"Because she can't Dominic."

"Why not?"

"Because she can't."

"Why can't she daddy?"

"Because she just can't Dominic!" He yelled scaring me a little. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Come here." He said as he took my hand.

He led me over on the couch and sat me down on his lap.

"Your mom was a very strong and important and special women who loved you, Mia, and me very much."

"Then why did she go?"

"Well Mommy was very sick."

"I remember."

"And sometimes when you're as sick as mommy was then you don't get better."

"How come?"

"Because your body can't fight the sickness away, especially the sickness that mommy had."

"Why did mommy get that sickness?"

"I don't know son, sometimes people get sick and we just don't know why, it's not fair but it happens."

"So where is mommy now?"

"She's in Heaven."

"Where is Heaven? Can we visit her?"

"Heaven is in the sky and we can't visit her. Well at least not anytime soon, but one day we will all see her again and we'll all be together."

"When will that be?"

"Not for a very long time."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to wait for god to call us home."

"I am home."

"Not to our home silly, to Heaven."

"Oh, when will he do that?"

"Hopefully not for a very long time."

"Daddy do you miss mommy? Because I do and Mia does too."

"I miss her very very much."

"I want her to come back from Heaven."

"She can't do that."

"Why not, I'm sure if we ask God nicely he'll give her back."

"It doesn't work like that son, God brought her home for a reason and now we have to wait and try to figure out what that reason was."

"I hope it was for a good reason."

"Me too buddy, me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Meeting Vince

**Dom's P.O.V**

**3 years later.**

* * *

"Alright let me get a photo."

"Really dad?"

"Come on Dom it's Mia's first day of kindergarten and I want a photo of you two together so I can remember this moment."

"Okay." I said annoyed, I didn't get what the big deal was but if he wants me do it I guess I have to.

"Alright, smile you two."

I put my arm around Mia and she had a huge smile on her face that showed where she had lost her first baby tooth.

"Perfect." My dad smiled. "Let's get going, I wouldn't want you guys to be late for your first day." He said grabbing Mia's jacket, he helped her put her jacket and her backpack on and then we left for school.

We pulled up to the school about ten minutes later and I started to remember how much I hate this place. I was starting third grade today and supposedly it's a lot harder then second grade, well at least that's what all my teachers told me lest year. You can never believe the teachers through because they lie all the time, all adults do, except my dad, he's always been so honest with me about everything.

"Dom." My dad said from the front seat.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll behave today." He said as he parked the car.

"I'll try."

"You'll do better then try, you will succeed."

"I just don't like when the teacher tells me what to do."

"I know but, their older then you and you should always listen to adult's."

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Thank you, now lets go."

My dad walked me to my classroom and then he went and took Mia to kindergarten.

"Dominic." The teacher said smiling as she came up to me. "Why don't you go find the seat that has your name on it and get settled, the cubbies are that way and there's one with your name tag on it that you can put your jacket and book bag in."

I walked around the classroom and found a desk that had my name on it, I was sitting next to some guy that I had never met before. I didn't talk to the kid but I took my folders and notebooks out of my bag and put them on my desk, along with my crayon box that had my pencils in it, then I went to hang up my bag and backpack.

"Alright class, we have a few new students this year so why don't we all sit down so they can come up to the front of the room and introduce themselves."

Sucks to be them, I though to myself.

We had about six new students in our class, and it made me wonder how many new students the other third grade got. There where four girls and two boys, one of them was the boy that sat next to me.

The teacher had each of them state their name and then three things about themselves, you could tell how shy all the girls were because you could barely hear what they said. The first guy was a little shy too but I think it was just the nerves of coming to a new school, then the guy that sat next to me came up and he wasn't at all shy, he was a little goofy but he started off with some lame joke.

"Alright now why don't you tell the class your name." The teacher offered after he finished his joke.

"Well if you want to know my name you can read it off my desk." He said.

I glanced over and looked at his name tag and a few other kids did the same.

"Alright Vincent." The teacher said not too impressed. "Why don't you tell the class some things about yourself."

"I like to be called Vince." He said eyeing the teacher who had previously called him Vincent. "I just moved her a few weeks ago, and I like cars." He said quickly before heading back to his seat.

The car part perked my ears up and I suddenly wanted to talk to this him some more.

"So you like cars?" I asked as he sat down.

"Yeah they're pretty cool." He said as he took his seat.

"My dad own his own car garage." I said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool."

"I know and he teaches me everything that he knows."

"Lucky, my dads not around anymore to teach me about cars."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Alright students." The teacher interrupted. "I'm going to hand out a couple of simple worksheets."

The whole class let out a loud sigh and the teacher laughed.

"Relax guys it's nothing hard, the first one just asks questions about yourself that will help me get to know you better and the second one has a few short question that asks you about your summer that we'll share with the class. After we're done with this I'll go over the class room rules and then we can have some free time." The teacher announced.

By lunch time I was ready to go home, third grade wasn't hard so far but I just didn't want to be here. I don't think this is a good sign, how am I suppose to get through this whole year if I already want to go home and it's only the first day.

My dad had packed my lunch for me so I was one of the first kids sitting down at our table. I had talked to Vince a little bit more and I think he was planning to sit by me at lunch so we could talk about our toy cars that we were planning to play with a recess. I was waiting for him to come out when I saw that Johnny Tran and his cousin were talking to Vince over in the corner and they didn't look like they were being too nice.

I left my seat and went to see what they were talking about.

"Hey Dom, we were just about to give Vince a proper welcome to our school." Johnny smiled.

"Vince is cool dude, you don't need to do that." I've witnessed what these two have done to new students in the past and I've even participated in it before, so I knew if I didn't stick up for Vince he'd have an atomic wedgie coming to him.

"Come on D, this could be fun." Lance said trying to talk me into it.

"Guys I'm serious, leave him alone."

"What are you his bodyguard?" Johnny teased.

"I could take both of you at once." Vince said, trying to stand up for himself.

"Oh really?" Johnny asked with a smile.

Just then the two cousins look at each other and went to attack Vince. Vince was ready though and got away from Lances' first punch but got caught by Johnny and got slugged in the gut. I couldn't let them just beat him up, it wasn't a fair fight so I decided to join in and help Vince even though it was against my better judgment. Right when me and Vince started to get the upper hand the teachers were all there trying to pull us a part and get us under control. It wasn't that hard because we're a bunch of eight year olds but in a couple years there's no way they'd be able to break us apart.

We were all sitting in separate corners of the principles office waiting for our parents to get here so we could go in and talk to the principle about the fight. Johnny and Lance's parents showed up first and I already knew they weren't going to get in trouble because they never did, they either lied their way out of it or they'd use all their money to get their way, they always did. My dad showed up next and he did not look too happy with me.

"Mr. Toretto, you and your son can come in now." The principle said as he waved us into his office.

"Well Dominic do you have anything to say for yourself."

"Johnny and Lance started it."

"Really? Because both of them said that they were introducing themselves to Vince and you came over and started a fight with them."

"That's not true, they lied." I said defensively.

"Dominic, you've been caught in fights before and the majority of the time everyone says that you're the one who starts it."

"But I swear I didn't this time."

"Those boys say that you did though."

"Ask Vince he'll tell you."

"I will talk to Vincent, but right now it's your word against theirs."

"Look principle Sheppard, my son might get in trouble every once and awhile but he's not a lair, if he said that he didn't start the fight then he didn't start the fight."

"Mr. Toretto I know that as a father you want to stick up for him but the Trans are very reliable people and their boys swear they didn't do anything wrong."

"Well why don't you ask the teachers who started it?"

"I did but they didn't know who started it, all they saw was the kids fighting and then they broke them up."

"What kind of facility do you have in your school? Do they not pay attention and watch the kids? How could four boys, in the middle of the cafeteria get in a fight and no one notice who started it?"

"They were busy tending to all the other students who were getting their lunch."

"Right." My dad said obviously not believing him.

"Look Mr. Toretto I'm not going to suspend your son, but I will tell you if he gets in another fight it will be more then just a warning and I will have to suspend him."

"Okay." My dad said clearly annoyed.

"Why don't you take Dominic home for the rest of the day and I'll see him in school tomorrow."

We left the principles office and stayed silent. I saw that Vince was still waiting for his parents to show up, I was hoping he could convince the principle that we did nothing wrong but odds are he'd have as much look as we did. We went back to my classroom and got my stuff and then we walked out of the school.

"God damn rich snobs." My dad muttered to himself. "Dominic I though I told you to behave."

"I was but they started fighting with Vince and I couldn't just let him get beat up."

"Why is it you that always has to get involved?"

"I can't help that everything happens when I'm around."

"Dom you need to stop getting in trouble, especially with the Trans."

"Why do they never get in trouble?"

"Because their parents give a lot of money to the school and principle Sheppard has to be very nice to them or else they wont give them any more money."

"That's not fair."

"I know son, but that's how life works."

"It sucks."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Our new neighbors

**I realized a few weeks ago that I had two Elena's in my story, which I knew I was doing but I meant to spell the two different ways, I'm going back and fixing thee fist story so just note that Letty's sister Elena's name will now be spelt Alaina.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

A few years had past since I met Vince, ever since that day at school we've been best friends, he practically lives with us now. As we started to hangout more I had learned a lot about him, his dad practically bailed after his parents divorce and his mom is with some idiot that Vince hates, that's why he's hardly ever there. I don't mind him being here all the time though, he's my best friend, plus I need someone on my side because my dad always sides with Mia. I get it though, she's his little princes and with a house full of guys he likes to favor her. He's like that with all girls though, we are always to treat every women with respect or else pop grounds us.

I just turned twelve two days ago and I was feeling a little full of myself, Vince is older than me but I'm more of a leader then him. We're some of the more popular kids in the sixth grade but we're still in a pretty low level in middle school, so we have a year or two until we're the kings of the school. I've already had my fist kiss though, it was awkward at first because the girl is an eighth grader and I'm only in sixth, so she was a little more experienced then me, but I liked it and I plan on getting much more experienced in the years to come. Vince still hasn't had his first kiss yet but I think he's going to try and get it at Allie Robbins twelfth birthday party that's in a few weeks. He really likes her so hopefully she'll let him but who knows.

Me and Vince were playing ball out back, well Mia was inside with her dolls, and dad was at the garage. We were playing some one on one and the score was all tied up when Mia came running outside.

"Dom, Dom!" Mia called as she ran up to us.

I didn't really pay her much attention though, me and Vince just kept playing our game.

"Dom!" Mia called again.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, as I stopped our game.

"Someone's moving in down the street!" She said in a really excited tone. "I hope there's a little girl so I have someone to play dolls with."

"Mia, no ones going to want to play dolls with you." Vince teased.

"She will too." Mia said sassily, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't start you two." I begged, they fought more then me and Mia fought and it really annoyed me at times. "It's probably just a couple of old people." I suggested, knowing that that's who usually moved into the houses around here.

"I hope not, we need a couple of hot chicks around here." Vince said as he shot the ball.

"Yeah that would be nice." I laughed as I got the ball from him and started to dribble it around.

"You guys are gross." Mia said as she scrunched her nose at us.

"Whatever Mia, you're just jealous because no guy would ever consider you to be hot." Sometimes I forgot how old my sister was when I was talking to her, of course no guys would consider her to be hot right now, she's so young. But I knew in a few years that guys would be all over Mia and I'd have to pry them off of her. Everyone always said how cute and pretty she was, I knew it only be a few more years until I had to step in a fulfill my duties of a big brother. Mia would never have to worry about guys because I'd always be right there to chase them away every time they got close to her.

"That's because I'm eight Dom." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever Mia, why don't we go out front and check out the new people." I suggested.

"Um Dom, you know dad doesn't like us going out front when he's not home."

Such a goody goody, I thought to myself.

"Well dad also left me in charge and I say we can go out front."

"I don't think it's a good idea." She insisted.

"Fine then, you stay out back and me and Vince will go check it out."

I put down the ball and me and Vince started to head out front but it wasn't long after that Mia had caught up to us and followed us the rest of the way to the front yard.

"Look." Mia said pointing to the house down the street. "A little girl." Mia said joyfully.

"Mia that's not a little girl, that's a baby." Vince said correcting her.

"Yeah Mia, if anything she'd want to eat your dolls, not play with them."

Mia let out a sigh and pointed again. "Not the baby, them."

I followed her finger and saw two girls walking next to each other, one looked to be about our age and the other look to be the same age as Mia or a little bit younger.

"Oh." Vince said as he saw the girls.

The older one was kind of pale and a little chunky, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, and was wearing a white skirt with a pink t-shirt, she wasn't bad looking even though she had some meat on her bones. The younger girl was cute but in a little kid kind of way, she had a caramel skin tone and raven colored hair that was in pigtail braids. She wore a pair of blue jeans and had on a light purple sweatshirt.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to play with them." Mia said in a cheerful tone.

"Great, more little brats around." Vince teased.

"I'm not a brat." Mia said defensively.

"Are to." Vince argued, just to make her mad.

"Am not."

"Are to."

I tried to tune out their arguing and eventually they stopped and we just watched the people bring boxes and pieces of furniture inside. The younger of the two girls grabbed a small box and was carrying it inside, when she stopped and turned in our direction. We all turned our head away at the same time so she wouldn't catch us staring.

"Oh my go she saw us staring at them." Mia panicked

"Relax Mia she didn't see us." Vince said trying to calm her down.

"Who cares if she did, she's a little girl, what is she going to do?" I asked not really getting what the big deal was.

"I'm not worried what she'd do, I'm worried that she'll think we're freaks and not want to come over and play with me." Mia whined.

I looked back at the girl down the road and she had turned back around and went inside her new house.

"Why don't we go inside." I suggested. "It's getting kind of creepy just watching them move in."

They both agreed and we all went inside, Mia went to her room to play with her dolls and me and Vince started playing some videos games.

"I'm killing it." I boosted.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, I'm not far behind." Vince said as we played the new racing game that I got for my birthday.

"Dom." Mia said as she came done the stairs.

"What?"

"Can you please play Barbie's with me?" She asked giving me a puppy dog face.

"No, can't you just play by yourself?"

"It's no fun by myself."

"I don't want to play with your stupid dolls though."

"Please Dom."

I looked at my little sisters face and I knew she really needed a friend to play with.

"How about we play this instead." I said setting down my controller.

I picked her up and started spinning in circles as fast as I could. She was all giggly and as soon as I put her down she couldn't keep her balance and fell down. Both me and Vince were laughing at her but I helped her get back on her feet.

"Again." She insisted.

I did as she wanted and picked her up and started spinning again, this time we both got dizzy and fell to the ground.

"You guys are so stupid." Vince laughed.

"Don't hate." I told him. "Come on Mia, lets wrestle."

There were times when I actually enjoyed spending time with my little sister, she was one of the most important people in my life and I loved her even though she annoyed me sometimes.

I was play wrestling with her and Vince was the referee, of course I let her win but I did try out all my new wrestling moves that I learned from TV. I knew not to actually do them with any kind of force though because I'd never want to actually hurt my baby sister and I knew if she had one mark on her after we wrestled my dad would no longer allow it and I'd probably get in a lot of trouble.

We were both on the ground, tired out when my dad got home.

"Hey dad, how was the garage?" I asked as I got up off the ground.

"Good, what did you guys do all day?"

"Daddy." Mia chirped as she got up and ran into his arms.

"Hey Mia, how was your day sweetheart?"

"Good, a new family moved in down the street." She informed him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Excuse me Dominic but I believe I was telling dad about our new neighbors."

"Whatever." I said already annoyed with her again.

"We'll give them today to get settled in and then we'll go over and introduce ourselves tomorrow."

"Okay." Mia said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she was such a suck up.

"That reminds me, I have something to show you guys outside."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Come outside with me and you'll see."

We all did as we were told and went out front with my dad, and I was in peer shock when we got out there.

"No way." I said excitedly. "Is it ours?"

"Yup, it's my new car." My dad said with a grin.

"It doesn't look new to me." Mia stated.

"Shut up." I told her, she clearly didn't understand the beauty of a dodge charger, even if it needed fixing up.

"Dom don't talk to your sister like that or you'll end up in your room for a week." My dad warned.

"Sorry pop, but the charger is just so cool." I insisted.

"It looks like a pile of junk to me." Vince said, but I punched him in the arm right after. "I mean it has great potential."

"Yeah with a little bit of work she'll be as good as new." My dad said proudly.

He was telling us all about the car and I was really interested but somehow I got distracted by our new neighbors down the street. It seemed like they were all saying goodbye, I guess not all of them were moving in. I watched the two younger girls hug each other and then the older one walked away and got in the car, looks like there was one less girl to worry about, even though I'd rather have her here then the younger one. Then a man ran up and picked the little girl up, spinning her in the air as they hugged, I was guessing that he was her dad. He held her there in his arms for a few minute and then set her down and continued talking to her. After a few minutes I watched him and the older girl pull out of the driveway, and now I wasn't sure if he was her dad or not, why would he be leaving her if he was? The little girl looked so sad, she followed the car to the end of the driveway and watched them pull away.

"Dom, Dom!" My dad called, bringing my attention back to them.

"What?"

"We're going to go out for dinner, go get cleaned up."

"Okay."

I went to go back inside but decided to give the little girl one last look, she looked so sad and I just wanted to go over and give her a hug, I wanted to talk to her and see if she was okay but I couldn't do that because she doesn't even know me.

I went inside and got ready for dinner, we didn't go anywhere fancy, just out for Pizza. When we got home we all sat around and watched some TV before we headed off to bed. I fell asleep that night thinking about the girl. I didn't understand why I cared so much, I didn't know her, I guess it was because she reminded me of Mia and if I ever saw that expression on Mia's face I'd have to kick someone's butt.

The following day I woke up around noon and Mia and my dad had already baked a pie to bring of to our new neighbors house.

"Dom go get Vince up and you two need to get dressed because we're going over to greet our new neighbors."

I had a full day planned today with Vince and usually I would protest going with them to greet people but I was actually interested in meeting this little girl so I went to wake Vince up and got dressed.

"You guys ready?" My dad asked about ten minutes later.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yeah." Vince said in mid yawn.

Mia grabbed the pie and we walked down the street to their house. My dad knocked on the door a few times and after a couple of minutes the little girl answered the door.

Her eyes were blood shot and she seemed to be a little scared but she peeked her head out the door and looked at all of us.

"Hi sweetheart, is your mommy home?" My dad asked, trying to scare the girl.

She looked him up and down and then shook her head yes at my dad.

"Yeah, hold on." She said barely above a whisper.

She looked at us all for a brief moment before shutting the door and disappearing inside the house.

"She seems shy." Vince said.

"I think she seems nice." Mia told him.

"No, she looks scared." I said correcting all of them.

My dad looked to me, obviously sensing the same thing that I did.

A few minutes later she came back to the door and stepped outside. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing sweatpants and a huge sweatshirt that looked like it belonged to a teenage guy.

"Sorry my mom can't come to the door right now, she's not feeling well."

"That's okay." My dad said kindly. "I'm sure you're just as capable to take this pie inside."

"I'm Mia and we baked this pie for you guys this morning." Mia said all smiley.

"Thanks." She said taking the pie from them with shaky hands.

"Well I'm Anthony Toretto," My dad said introducing himself "but you can call me Tony." He extended his hand to her but she didn't shake it, she just stared at him.

I was a little taken back by this because everyone liked my dad, he was the nicest man I known. She started at his hand for a minute then she gestured to the pie in her hand, that she could of easily held with one hand or put down to shake his hand.

"Right." My dad said smiling at her as he pulled his hand away. "This is my son Dominic and his friend Vince." My dad said as he introducing us to her.

"It's actually Dom." I said correcting him, it's the name I preferred and that's what I wanted her to call me.

"Right, well nice to meet you."

"Yeah, dad can we just go? Her mom isn't feeling good and I have things to do." I knew she was feeling uncomfortable and I was trying to make up excuses to leave.

"It's well." She stated.

"What?"

"You said her mom isn't feeling good and the proper term is her mom isn't feeling well." She said correcting me.

Great she's a smarty pants and it already made me annoyed with her.

"What do you know you're just a little girl." I hissed.

"Actually Dominic she's right, the correct term is well not good." My said with laugher in his voice.

I hated being corrected, especially by younger people, it made me not want to be around them.

"Whatever, can we just go I don't feel like standing here and being corrected by a little girl all day." I said pretty annoyed.

"Don't be a jerk Dom, or else she'll never want to play with me." Mia whined.

The little girl look a little taken back by Mia's words, which I also didn't like, her and Mai looked to be the same age, why wouldn't she want to play with her?

"I'm sorry young lady but I don't think I caught your name." My dad said cutting into what we were saying.

"My names Leticia Ortiz but I prefer Letty."

"Well it's nice to meet you Letty."

"You too, and thanks for the pie."

"Well I look forward to meeting you mother when she feels better."

Letty's eyes got big, like she though that something was funny or like she knew something we didn't but she put on a smile that we all could tell was fake.

"Daddy can Letty come over and play dolls?" Mia begged my dad.

Great now we're going to have two little twerps running around.

"If it's okay with Letty's mom then I don't see why not."

We all looked towards her and she looked nervous.

"Um, I don't think that I can right now, I have a lot of unpacking to do. Plus I have to take care of my mom."

I looked to my sister who had a sad expression on her face that made me feel for her. She so desperately want another girl around to play with.

"Okay then." Mia said not looking at her.

"Maybe some other time I can come over and play." Letty suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Mia said perking up.

"Can we go already?" I asked

"Alright, we can go." My dad said finally giving in.

"By Letty." Mia said giving the girl a hug that totally through her off, she even almost dropped the pie that we just gave her.

"Alright Mia, I think Letty's had enough excitement for one day." My dad said pulling Mia off of her.

"By sweetheart." My said as we walked off her porch.

"By Letty!" Mia waved as we walked away.

In ways the little girl interest me but in other ways she really annoyed me, like when she corrected me, and when she didn't shake my dads hand, also she wasn't very talkative and didn't seem happy to meet us even though we were all very nice to her.

When we got home me and Vince played some videos games and then we went to my dads garage to work on some cars.

Over the next few days we saw Letty twice and each time Mia asked her to come over and play but Letty always objected and made up some excuse to why she couldn't. I was annoyed by her lack of interest but we couldn't force her to come over and play with Mia if she didn't want to. She kept insisting that she'd come over when she could and I just hope that she'll keep her promise.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Not such a brat

**Dom's P.O.V**

"Come on Dom get up, you're going to be late for school." My dad yelled as he pounded on my bedroom door.

I was tired and I did not want to get out of bed. It was our first day back to school after a long holiday break and I just did not want to go back.

"Come on Dom, don't make me go get the cold water."

"I'm up Pop, I'll be out in a minute."

"Don't take too long, you guys have to walk to the bus stop today."

"Can't you just bring us to school?" I yelled from my bed.

"I have to get to work, riding the bus won't kill you."

I groaned loudly at the fact that we had to ride the bus to school but I got out of bed and got ready. After getting dressed I walked down stairs and poured a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Vince said as he walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast.

"Morning." I replied.

"Alright guys I'm leaving, I'll see you after school." My dad said as he walked out of the house to go to work.

"Dom are you ready to go?" Mia asked as she came into the kitchen.

"We've got ten minutes until we have to be at the bus stop."

"Exactly that's why we need to go now." Mia stated.

"It takes two minutes, to walk down the road."

"I know but I want to be there early so I can look for Letty."

"Why do you care so much about her Mia? All she does is blow you off."

"Yeah Mi, besides her mom's probably brining her to school, it's her first day." Vince added.

"I doubt it, I haven't even seen Letty's mom. So she has to be riding the bus." Mia said trying to convince us.

"Just because you haven't seen her doesn't mean she's not there Mia, she's probably still sick. But every parent brings their kid to their first day at a new school." I said as if it should be obvious.

"Just hurry up." Mia begged.

"I think I'll take my time." I said just to make her mad.

"Yeah me too." Vince said pouring more cereal.

"Come on guys." Mia whined.

"Alright Mi, we'll leave in a minute."

"Okay." She said walking into the living room where she decided to wait for us.

A few short minutes later we were walking down the street to the bus stop.

"Look there she is." Mia said excitedly.

"Just leave her alone Mia, she obviously doesn't like you."

"Of course she likes me." Mia spat in a defensive way.

"Remember Dom, everyone likes Mia." Vince said sarcastically.

Mia ignored him and started to call for the young girl that was ahead of us.

"Letty, Letty!" Mia called, causing her to stop and turn around to face us. "Wait up." Mia called to her.

"Greet now we've got to work with two twerps." I whispered to Vince.

"Are you excited for your first day at school?" Mia asked her.

"I'm more nervous then excited." She answered.

I was still unsure how I felt about our new neighbor she seemed like she was an alright kid but it annoyed me how kept avoiding Mia. If she didn't want to hangout with her that's all she had to say, she doesn't have to keep on making up excuses.

"Don't worry, the girls at our school are super nice." Mia informed her.

"Not that you'd know what it means to be nice." I said under my breath, even though I knew everyone heard me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"Dom leave it alone." Mia demanded.

"No Mia I won't leave it alone, you've been nothing but nice to her these past few days and all she's done in return is blow you off like a little bitch." I didn't know where that came from it felt good when it came out.

"Dom!" Mia yelled.

"Excuse me!?" She snapped. "But you don't know a thing about me, I wasn't blowing her off I really couldn't hangout. I wanted to but I couldn't!" She yelled.

What was keeping her from coming over? What responsibilities could an eight year old girl have? It made me curious but I was still angry at her for blowing off my little sister.

"It's okay Letty I'm not mad that you couldn't play with me. Dom's just being a jerk because he's twelve now and he thinks her cooler then everyone." She exaggerated.

I hated when people said that about me, I wasn't that full of myself, I was just confident.

"I do not?" I snapped.

"You kinda do." Vince said calmly.

"What Vince, are you siding with the little brats now?"

"No, she just has a good point."

"Whatever can we just get to school." It annoyed me that Vince was agreeing with them but I was over this conversation.

The day was boring, all we did is review what we learned right before break. It was a pointless day but I guess we had to get it over with at some point.

We rode the bus home and of course Mia brought little Letty home with her.

"Great who invited her here?" I asked just to be annoying as they walked inside.

"Shut up Dominic, where's dad?" Mia asked.

"He's still at the garage."

"Oh, well when he gets home tell him that me and Letty are upstairs."

"Okay... oh hey Mia." I called after her.

"Yeah?" She said stopping in front of the stairs.

"Didn't dad tell you not to bring stray animals into the house?"

"You're such a jerk!" Mia hissed before she led them upstairs.

"Look!" Letty yelled as she made her way off the stairs and in front of me. "I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to talk to me like that. Are you always this rude to everyone you meet?"

I had to admit I didn't think she would of said anything otherwise I would of kept my mouth shut, but I wasn't going to get shown up by a little girl so I kept it going.

"Only the annoying ones."

"How do you know that I'm annoying? I haven't even spoken more then five sentences to you! Are you still made because I corrected your improper grammar? It's not my fault your dumber then a doornail." She yelled.

The mouth on this little girl shocked me, she seemed so shy before, I didn't think that she'd actually stick up for herself.

"I don't care that you think you're so smart, all I care about is you being a little brat to everyone in my family!"

"How am I being a brat?"

"Well for one you didn't even willingly tell us you name or even invite us into your house after we baked you a pie and introduced ourselves. You refused to shake my dads hand and you looked disgusted when Mia hugged you. She was just trying to be nice and give you a friend because god knows you have none!"

"How would you know that I don't have any friends, I just moved here and why would I let you in my house, I don't even know you?"

She had a good point but I was taking it.

"You're in my house and we don't know you!"

"I know her." Mia stated

"You know what Dom you're right, you don't know me so instead of making all the assumptions why don't you try and get know me." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Letty, we all would love to get to know you better, so why don't we sit here and hangout." Mia offered.

"No!" I whined, the last thing I wanted to do was hangout with my baby sister and her annoying friend.

"You know what Mia, that sounds like a great idea, why don't we hangout down here."

"Great I'll go get my dolls." Me said as she darted towards the stairs.

"Umm, Mia." Letty called.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing I just don't really play with dolls."

"Oh, okay, I'll just go and find something else for us to do."

She went upstairs and then me and Vince looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?" She snapped, turning towards us.

"Nothing." Vince said trying to hold in his laughed.

She gave us an evil glare and Vince started talking.

"It's just... you can't even be a girl right."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just all girls plays with dolls."

"Not all girls." She said defensively

"All eight year old girls." I added.

"No they don't!" She yelled clearly getting angry with us.

"Leave her alone boys." My dad said as he walked in the house from work.

"We're just joking around with her dad." I assured him.

"Daddy!" I heard Mia yell as she ran down the stairs.

I looked at Letty as Mia ran into my dads arms, her looked hardened and she seemed upset.

"Come on Letty, let's do our nails." Mia said as she took her hand and led her to the couch were they painted each others nails.

We were all sitting around just hanging out, me and Vince were playing video games until Letty butted in.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Why are you scared you're going to lose?" She said confidently.

"Nope, I'm just afraid you might break my game."

"I'm not going to break it." She insisted.

"I don't care I still don't want you to play."

"Dom just let her have a turn." My dad ordered.

"Fine, you've got winner." I told her.

"Thank you." She said happy because she got her way.

"Why don't you let the girls both have a turn and then one of you guys can take winner." My dad said more as an order then a suggestion.

"Fine." I sighed.

We handed our controllers over to Letty and Mia and they took them eagerly, Mia was pretty bad at the game but she still had fun and I guess that's the whole point of it. Letty clearly beat her and then she played my dad a couple of times, who let her win, before going against me and Vince. Me and Letty were playing the championship race and we were neck and neck. She pulled ahead and then I'd get in head of her and we kept going back and fourth. I had got ahead of her and I was determined to keep it that way.

"You're not going to win!" I ensured her.

"Just because you keep telling yourself that doesn't make it true." She said as she concentrated on the race.

I heard the doorbell ring and my dad got up and answered the door, I wanted to see who it was but there's no way I was going to turn my attention away from the game when I was this close to winning.

"Yeah, she's here, come on in." My dad offered.

I saw Letty turn her attention away from the game and I paused it.

"Don't lose." Letty said handing her controller over to Vince.

"Dude you're so going to lose." I informed him.

I didn't un pause the game though because I was curious to who the women was and I wanted to pay attention to what was happening.

"Young lady do you have any idea what time it is?" The older women hissed at Letty.

I was guessing that it was her mom.

"No." She answered shyly as if she were scared.

"It's five thirty." The lady spat.

"Sorry Mami I didn't realize the time." She pleaded.

Yup it was her mom, it was obvious they looked alike, except her mom was older and a little thin, she looked sick.

"Well maybe you should be more observant, now lets go before you miss the whole practice."

Letty silently agreed and grabbed her stuff.

"Bye guys, thanks for letting me come over." Letty said before walking out of the door.

I had to admit Letty wasn't as bad as I thought she was, but I was curious about her home life. Her mom didn't look too nice and Letty's lived here almost a week and I've seen her a couple of times but I've never seen her mom before.

I had to admit I was curious about this girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. **


	6. A Hot Day

**Dom's P.O.V**

Letty's been over a lot lately, I didn't really mind it much because she kept Mia busy and away from me. But lately I've been getting more annoyed with her because she's started going to the garage with us. The garage was suppose to be the one place that we were free from the girls at but dad offered her to come and she accepted and now she never wants to leave. Pop has even started to let her work on the charger, I guess that's what I'm really mad about. The charger was suppose to be our project together but now he lets Letty help us and Mia even helps sometimes, she doesn't really pay attention on how to fix and what she's actually doing but she hands him tool and that makes her happy. Vince helps every once and awhile but he knows that I wanted this to be mine and my dads project so most of the times he steps off and me and my dad just work on it.

"Here." Mia said handing me my lunch.

"Thanks sis." I said taking my lunch from her.

We all took a break from working and ate our lunch on the couch in the garage.

"Daddy when id Letty coming?" Mia asked

"I don't know honey, I thought she'd be here by now."

"Maybe she realized that she's a girl and shouldn't be working in a garage." Vince said.

I laughed at him and both my dad and Mia rolled their eyes.

"You guys are just jealous that she's better at cars then you." Mia said trying to stick up for her little friend.

That made my dad laugh and surprised me.

"She's not better at us, she's a little girl who knows nothing." I said defensively.

"She's actually pretty good and knows a lot more about cars then I thought she would, I guess her brother was a good teacher."

"I want to meet her brother, he seems cool." I stated.

"Me too, I'd be nice to see where she comer from and who she learned from."

"He's probably a lot more to hang around with then her."

"Agreed." Vince said after me.

"Hey Letty." Mia said as the little Latino appeared in the garage.

It was like 90 degrees outside and she was covered from head to toe in clothing.

"We would of gotten you lunch but we didn't know when you were coming over."

My dad told her.

"It's okay Mr. T, I ate before I came."

She was lying, Letty did that a lot. I knew Mia felt like she didn't know much about her new friend but I wasn't sure if she could ever tell when she was lying because Letty was so good at it. I took me awhile to catch on but I've noticed that when she lies her eyes shift slightly to the left.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mia asked walking towards her.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

I rolled my eyes at that because I knew she was just playing dumb.

"She's mean why are you dressed for winter when it's almost 90 degrees outside and you're going to be working in a garage that has no air conditioning." I answered for Mia.

"I don't even think I'd where that much clothes during the winter." Vince added.

"Well I can wear what I want, whenever I want and it's none of your business why!" She snapped, causing all of us to glance at each other because of her sudden out burst.

"Whatever." I said no longer caring.

I turned back to my sandwich and soon after we were all back to eating our lunch.

"Alright guys let's get to work." My dad said not just to us but to all his other workers that were there taking their break as well.

"Vince, Letty, Dom." Come over so I can show you something. "Mia you can come to if you want."

My dad always tried to get Mia more involved in cars but she just wasn't that type of girl, she likes to look at them and for my dad to go fast well she's riding in the car but she's never cared to know how they work, or at least right now she doesn't care, maybe when she's older she'll be more interested.

We all worked over to the car my dad was working on and he was telling us what was wrong and how we'd fix it.

"That doesn't seem too hard Letty." Said smiling at my dad.

"I'm glad you think so." My dad said as he turned his attention to her. He was smiling at first but his smile quickly turned to a frown and I didn't notice why until I turned my attention onto what he was looking at.

Vince was still paying attention to the car, messing with something on the inside of the car but I turned my attention to Letty just like my dad did. She noticed something was up because once I started looking at her too she turned away and went to look inside the car with Vince. I looked to my dad, who didn't know I was watching him but he shook his head and had an angry expression, before I knew it he walked away and went to the back room where we kept extra supplies and car parts. My dad looked pissed and I knew he saw the same thing on her face as I did. It was hard to notice if she wasn't in front of you and you weren't looking straight at her. If you were just to glance at her face for a second you'd miss it but me and my dad both saw it. She tried to cover it up with makeup but you could still see a huge bruise going across her face if you looked hard enough. It wasn't just the bruise though, her lip was split.

"Letty." I said.

"Yeah." She said not tearing her eyes away from the engine of the car, I think Vince was showing her something.

"What happened to your lip?"

She suddenly got tense and stepped away from the car.

"I fell at gymnastics practice."

Her head was down so I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I was about to ask her about her bruised face when I heard a loud bang come from the back room where my dad was. Everyone's attention was on the back room and one of my dads employees went to check on him and see what happened. Shortly after everyone was back to work and I decided to drop it until I could talk to my dad about it. I didn't want Letty to get scared or angry with for asking about it so I left it alone for now, in fear that she'd go back home.

I guess my dad was really angry because his worker came out shortly after entering but my dad took longer and it was almost an half hour before he came out. I looked at him and we made eye contact but he just told me not to worry about it and we all got back to work.

"I could really go for some ice cream right now." I said to no one in particular as I wiped my hands on my rag.

"Oh could you?" My dad asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we all could." It was 90 degrees and we had been working all day and I thought we all deserved a little treat.

"Okay then let's go back to the house and can get cleaned up then we'll all go get some ice cream. You guys deserve it for working all day."

I high fived Vince and we were about to leave before Mia piped up.

"But daddy we can't have ice cream before dinner." Mia said seriously

"What kind of kid is she?" Vince said shaking his head at my little sister.

"Come on Mia, live a little." My dad sais trying to convince her that it was okay.

It was a nice day out so my dad made us walk to and home from the garage. We were walking down our street when Letty went to turn into her driveway but Mia stopped her by grabbing her arm. We all saw Letty flitch when Mia grabbed her arm and I looked right at my dad to see his expression. He stiffened up but didn't show much of anything, I knew he knew something was up but eh wasn't saying anything and it confused me.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked as she let go.

"Nothing, it's just you have a harder grip then you think." She said trying to play it off.

Lie, I thought to myself.

"Are you sure?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah, what else would be wrong?"

"I don't know but you'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

She went silent for a minute but shook her head yes at him. I didn't know if she was lying or not because she only looks tot he left when she speaks a lie.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you can borrow some of my clothes if you want, so you have something cooler to wear. I mean you must have been roasting all day long." Mia said the last part dramatically, as she told Letty the reason she grabbed her arm.

"It's fine Mia, but thanks for the offer." She smiled. "I actually think I'm going to skip out on the ice cream, I'll see you guys later."

"Why?" We all asked her.

"I'm just tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said before walked to the door.

We all kept our eyes on her as she walked to her house.

"Hey Letty!" My dad yelled to her.

"Yeah? "She asked turning around.

"Is your mom still at work? "My dad asked as I shifted my eyes to look at her driveway where there was no car.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Dinners at seven, why don't you come over so we can talk."

"Okay. "she said in a nervous tone before walking into her house.

"Dad, did you see-"

"Not now, Dominic. We'll talk about it later." He said cutting it me off.

We walked the rest of the way home, changed and went to get ice cream.

"So what do you guys know about Letty?" My dad asked as we ate our ice cream.

"She's a brat with a big mouth." Vince laughed not knowing the seriousness of the conversation my dad was trying to have.

"She like's cars and isn't too bad at them for being so young." I told my dad.

"She's a fast thinker and she's egger to learn, which allows her to catch on quickly." My dad said as he agreed with my statements.

"She does gymnastics, but she get's hurt a lot during practice because it's really hard."

"Is that what she tells you?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, well sometimes. Letty get's a lot of bruises, some of them come from school because she plays really rough at recess but sometimes I see bruises on her and they look like they hurt her really bad."

"Does she tell you they hurt?"

"No, but I get little bruises that hurt so hers must really hurt."

"And Letty says she gets them from gymnastics?"

"Yeah."

"We have to do gymnastic for gym class every year and it's hard." Vince added. "It wouldn't surprise me if she falls a lot, Letty's a daring little kid and she probably gets hurt because of it." Vince said, agreeing that she probably does get hurt from doing gymnastics.

"What else do you know about Letty?" My dad asked.

"Her mom works a lot." I told him.

"Yeah, I don't see her a lot." Mia added.

"I've seen a guy come pick her up a few times, he might be her dad." Vince suggested.

"Letty also doesn't like to play with dolls or do anything that you guys would consider to be for little girls." Mia said in a little bit of an annoyed tone.

"Anything about her home life that you guys know about?"

"No, what's with all the questions?" I asked him.

"I'm just curious."

"I don't know anything else either." Vince told him.

"Mia? My dad asked.

"Well, her birthday is June eleventh, she moved here from Detroit a few years ago, and she's very sportive, but she doesn't like gymnastics that much, she just does it to make her mom happy. Also she gets in trouble in school a lot, but don't tell her I told you that." Mia said in a panicked tone.

"I won't Mi." My dad smiled.

When we finished our ice cream we all piled in the car and drove home with nothing but the radio playing. When we got home Mia went to her room, My dad started on dinner and Me and Vince started to play Video games.

Suddenly here was knock on the door, right when we were in the middle of the of a race.

"Dom get the door." My dad yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't pop, I'm in the middle of the can't."

"Vince."

"I can't Tony, I'm in the same situation as Dom."

"One of you boys better get up and answer that damn door." My dad warned.

"You get." I ordered him.

"No way, you'll win."

"I'll win anyways."

"I'm not getting it."

"Dom!" My dad yelled as more knowing began.

"Fine!" I said throwing my controller.

I answered the door and sighed at the fact that it was just Letty.

"Letty by now you should know that it's okay to just come in, no need for knocking." My dad said he peeked his head in from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll remember for next time."

I went back over and restarted the race the race that we were playing.

"What game are you guys playing?" Letty asked as she sat down next to us on the couch.

"None of your business." Vince stated.

I didn't want to be mean to her but I also didn't want her to think anything was up so I just went a long with it.

"And no, you can not play." I told her.

"I wasn't even going to ask to play?" She said defensively.

"But you were going to."

"No I wasn't... where's Mia?"

"Upstairs." I told her.

She got off the couch and made her way up the stairs to Mia's room.

About ten minutes later my dad announced that dinner was done.

"Dom go get you sister and Letty."

"K, Pop." I turned of the game and went upstairs to get them.

I didn't even bothered to knock because they were probably just playing dolls or something stupid.

"Dom!" Mia yelled as I entered her room. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that dinners done."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute."

I went back downstairs and they were done there shortly after. We all joined hands and my dad said grace before we all ate.

"Are guys excited for school is coming to a close?" My dad asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Definitely." Me and Vince both said in unison.

"No." Mia frowned sadly.

"How can you not be happy that schools ending?" I asked her shocked.

"I like school."

Me, Vince, and Letty, all gave the weirdest look before we decided that Mia wasn't really a human and there no way she was a normal kid.

"If I'm not at school, I'm going to be stuck at the garage the whole time." Mia whined

"That's the great part, we get to spend everyday there." I told her.

"That's not great." Mia said shaking her head.

"What about you Letty? Are you going to be around to work in the garage this summer, there's a lot of learning that you can do if you're there over the summer."

"I would like to but I'm going away from he summer."

"Where to?"

"Umm, well as soon as schools out I'm going to spend sometime with my grandparents in Puerto Rico, then I'll probably stay with my dad in Detroit for the rest of the summer."

You're going to be gone the whole summer?" Mia whined.

"Well that's what I usually do but I'm not sure I'll have to talk to my dad."

"So your dad lives in Detroit?" My dad asked just to clarify what she said.

"Yup." She answered simply

"So your parents are divorced?" I knew my dad was inching to information out of her.

"Yeah, twice actually."

"Both of them have been married and divorced to another person besides each other?" I asked just a little confused on what she meant.

"No, They've been married and divorced to each other twice." She clarified.

That's stupid if you already got divorced once why would you get back together and remarried, it just sounds stupid to me.

"That must of been hard on you." my dad said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Vince asked.

I knew this was a sensitive subject to Vince because he went through such a hard time with his parents divorce and that's why he practically lives with us now.

"I don't know, it was a long time ago. What about you Vince? You must come over here all the time for a reason."

"My parents are divorced too, that's why I was a little confused on how you weren't sure if it was hard on you or not."

"Well, I'm guessing it was hard on you."

"Yeah, just a little." Vince said a little annoyed

I could tell he was getting pissed so I looked to my dad to change the subject.

"So what about your brother? Does he live with your dad in Detroit?" My dad asked.

"No he moved out here to California with us when I was four, and we have different dads, he was only my half brother."

"Oh, where in California does he live now?"

"I'm not sure any more. I haven't talked to him in awhile."

"Why not?"

"I don't know we just don't talk in more!" She snapped.

We got silent, I guess her brother was a sensitive subject that we probably shouldn't push. We were all looking at each other waiting for someone to speak but no one did. Soon after Letty got up from the table in attempt to leave, my dad followed her out and we all stayed silent so we could hear them talking.

"Where are you going Letty?"

"Home." She yelled.

I would of gotten in so much trouble if I ever used that tone with my dad.

"So your brothers a sensitive subject I take it."

"No, I'm just annoyed with the twenty questions."

"Well if you're going to be hanging around my kids all the time I would like to know something's about you."

I didn't know what happened because I couldn't see but suddenly my dad was using a very stern voice with her.

"Listen to me little lady, I just want to make sure you're okay, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mr. T but I'm fine... Really I'm fine."

A few seconds later I heard the door shit and I she left. My dad returned to the table and we finished our meal in silence.

We kind of all went off and did our own thing after dinner, Vince even went back to his house, which he rarely does. Right after my dad tucked Mia into bed I followed him into his room.

"Everything okay Dom?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something I saw and I think you saw it too."

"Saw what?"

"Today at the garage, I saw bruises on Letty's face. I could tell she was trying to cover them makeup, but if you looked long enough you could tell they were there."

"I know, I saw it too."

"then why did you let her go home."

"She claims they're from gymnastics Dom, And I can't do anything about it until Letty opens up to me and tells me what's really going on. If she won't tell me then she's not going to tell the police."

"Can't you just take her out of her house."

"Not legally or without dealing with her mom."

"I doubt her moms even home much."

"She's not, I've talked to her a few times about Letty, but she tells me to mind my business."

"Since when do you ever do that?"

"It's complicated Dom, I wish I could just kidnap Letty and make her stay at her house, but I can't."

"It's not kidnapping if Letty wants to go."

"I think she's scared of her mom and wants to make her happy, I don't think that she'll stay over if it's not a weekend."

"Thank God she's going away from the summer."

"I know, I was relived too. That little girl is something social but it's better for her."

"I wouldn't go that far but I agree that it'll be good for her."

"We've got a long day tomorrow Dom, why don't you get some sleep."

"Alright Pop, I'll see you in the morning."

"Dom."

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything to Letty, I don't want to scare her and make it so she doesn't feel comfortable coming over anymore."

"I won't."

"Let me deal with this, just have fun. This is a serious thing and you're just a kid."

I didn't want to just leave this alone but I was in no position to fight with my dad.

I silently agreed with him and went to leave his room.

"Dom." My dad called again.

"Yeah pop?" I answered as I opened the door.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Also I know nothing about cars so I probably won't ever go into much detail about them. **


	7. Memorial Day

**Dom's P.O.V**

I love barbecue, we usually have one every Sunday after church but we have huge barbecues on holidays. Dad always takes pride in Memorial day because his says it's very respectful and a great thing to honor everyone who's served our country. The only thing that I hate about these big barbecues is preparing for them. Me and Vince always get stuck blowing up balloons and hanging up stupid decorations because dads busy cooking and Mia's too small to reach where the streamers and balloons need to be placed. I thought that Letty would be here this year to help, not like she'd be that helpful though because she's smaller then Mia. I haven't seen her in a couple of days, Mia says she's at school but it weird how she just disappears like that sometimes. I don't mind all the time though because it's nice to get a little break from here. Even though I feel bad for her she gets annoying, it's not anything she does or really say,s I just find it annoying that she always fallows me and Vince around. I thought she was alright at first because she was with Mia and now she comes over, eats breakfast, lunch, or dinner with us, depending what time she comes over, and then she just wants to go to the garage. I know I should be nicer to her but sometimes she just makes it so hard because she's so mouthy, it's funny at times but when she does it to me I get annoyed easily. She reminds me of Mia sometimes, except I fight with her more then I fight with my own sister, we just disagree on everything and then it turns into a full blown out fight.

"Dome blow these up." My dad said throwing a bag of balloons at me and Vince.

"Do we have to Pop?"

"If you want to eat you do."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Come on V."

We walked into the living room and began to blow up the balloons.

"Why do we always get stuck doing this." Vince complained.

"Because Mia's his little princes and it would be such a shame if she were to ever have to lift a finger."

Vince blew up and balloon and let out the air so it made a loud screeching sound. I laughed and did the same thing back. We were in a fall out war with blowing up balloons and then letting them go in each others face.

"Stop it!" Mia yelled from upstairs.

"Keep going Mia? Okay." I yelled back.

"Dom!" She yelled as the balloon made another screeching sound.

"Dominic!" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Let's get these thing blown up." Vince said once he realized all our fun was done.

About fifteen minutes later we were done blowing up the balloons and we were hitting one back and fourth.

"This is dumb, you wanna play some Video games?" Vince asked.

"Yeah."

We just turned on the game when the little princes herself came down stairs.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready?" She questioned.

"We are ready." I told her as I sipped my soda.

"You don't look ready to me." She said with full sass as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you expect us to put on some girly dress like you?" Vince asked her sarcastically.

"No, of course not but I did expect you to put something nice on seeing that we are the host here."

"Why would we put something nice on when we're just going to be hanging out and playing basketball with our friends?"

Mia was about to say something but stopped when my dad entered the living room.

"Hey daddy." Mia said with a huge smile across her face.

I ruled my eyes at her fake sweetness.

"Hey baby, you look so pretty." He smiled as he took her hand and spun her around.

"Hey daddy?" Mia questioned as he let go of her hand.

"Hey what?"

"Did Letty say if she was coming over today?"

"No, honey she didn't say, but I hope she does."

"Me too." She said smiling.

"I'm going to go get dress I'll be back down in a few minutes." He told us as he went to change into some nicer clothes.

I waited for my dad to be out of ear shot before say something to her.

"Why does it matter to you so much if Letty comes today or not?"

"Because she's my friend and I want her to be here just like you for some reason want Vince here."

"Hey don't bring me in to it." Vince warned.

"It's totally different Mia and you know it." I said defensively as I stood up and walked towards her.

"No it's not Dom, why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her she just an annoying pest that follows me around. You know kind of like you!"

"She's not annoying you just don't have patients for anyone but yourself." She yelled back.

"Whatever Mia, you just want her around because you think that she likes you! When the real reason she comes here is that she want to go to dads garage and get free meals!"

"That's not true!" I heard a small voice say from the door.

"Letty! You came! And you brought brownies, here let me take them." Mia said excitedly as she rushed over to Letty.

"Why would you say that?" Letty asked after Mia left to bring the brownies into the kitchen.

"Is it not true?" I asked her.

"No of course it's not true! I was hanging out with Mia for weeks before your dad offered me to go to the garage!"

"She has a point Dom." My dad said coming down the stairs. He stopped walking when he was between us and gave both of us a look. "You two better stop this fighting and find a way to get along others wise today and every other day will be miserable for the two of you. "

My dad was right, although I'd never admit it. Me and Letty could and knew how to get along with each other we just never did. But none us had fun when we fought so I guess that I'd start to try harder to get along with her.

"Fine." I sighed to him.

He turned to Letty and waited for her answer and she shook her head yes, indicating that agreed and would try to get along better with me.

"Come on guys help me bring the food outside." My dad ordered.

We all helped him and then hung up balloons and streamers and shortly after people started arriving. I waited for my friends from school to get here and then we were going to play some basket ball until it was time to eat. Almost everyone was here besides Hector who was running late like usual.

"Yo, do you just want to play without him? "Vince asked.

"Yeah, let's go, we'll just have uneven team until he gets here." I told them

Me and my friends went over to my driveway were my dad had put a basketball hoop up so we wouldn't take up so much space out back when there was so many people here.

We were just taking turns shooting well we continued to wait for Hector. Shortly after we were out front my puppy had followed us out back.

"Don't tell me you want to play too?" I whined as she continued to watch us.

"No I'm just watching and stop whining you should like a little girl." She said causing the guys to laugh.

I glared at them and then threw the balls at them but the moved out of the way before getting hit.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, hope you don't mind that I invited Edwin to come along!' Hector yelled as he walked up to the guys who were at the basketball hoop.

"Nah, it's fine, how's it been going?" I asked him.

"Good, we playin ball?"

"Yeah we were about to before Letty came and distracted us."

She stuck out her tongue at me and it reminded me how immature she was.

"Letty! Hey chica, I didn't even see you there." Hector said as he gave her hug.

Great, she would know them. I thought to myself.

"Hey Hector." She responded as she pulled out his embrace.

"Hey girl how's life?" Edwin asked as he pulled her into a side hug.

"You know Edwin too? " Vince asked before she could respond to him.

"Yeah we met at a party that mine and Hectors brother through."

"So you guys have meant her brother?" Vince Questioned.

"Yeah." Hector piped in. "He was a cool dude before he p-"

He got cut off by Letty who elbowed him in the said and gave him a suspicious look.

He look as if he silently agreed with her as they talked through their eyes.

"Before he what?" I asked suspiciously.

Hector didn't answer right away, as if he needed time to think.

"Before he packed up and moved away." He finally spat out.

"Are we going to play ball or what? "My friend Carter asked.

"Yeah, but the teams are going to be uneven because there's two of them." I answered.

"Dom there's enough people to play four on four." Hector stated confused.

"Letty is not playing." I informed him.

"Why? She's probably better at the game then we are."

"She also eight years old." I reminded him.

"So we need another player to make the teams even." Hector insisted.

"Fine Hector since you want her to play so badly why doesn't she play on your team."

"Fine with me, come on Let." He said as he brought her over to his team.

It was Letty, Edwin, Hector, and Lamar against Vince, Carter, James, and me.

"Sorry Hector but I really don't want to play." She told and I sighed, Why did she always have to make things so complicated, I was letting her play.

"What? You don't want to play basketball with against a bunch of boys who think they can beat you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just... it's just... You know what I'll play, who cares."

"That's my girl" Hector smiled.

"Lets play!" Vince yelled throwing the ball at her knowing that she wasn't paying attention. But surprisingly she caught the ball anyways which shocked us all a little.

"Losers ball" Vince laughed after she had caught it.

"Then why aren't you starting?" She questioned causing hector and Edwin to laugh.

We let them start with the ball because my team had me and they had alright players but were stuck with an eight year old so we felt generous. As we started playing I realized that maybe we didn't have to go so easy on them because Letty wasn't half bad. She played well and shot better, almost all of her baskets went in, and they were surprisingly winning. It pissed me off more then a little and I wanted nothing more then to beat them, Letty kind of just stepped back and shot the ball after awhile, as if she had already gotten tired. It wasn't until they only needed one more shot to win that Letty decided she'd play fully again. She was quick and little so it was easy for her to get through us, Hector passed her the ball and she dribbled through to make a layup but I rushed over and blocked her before she could make the shot to win. I might of been a little too forceful with my block because she was instantly knocked to the ground. But it wasn't the fall that concerned me, it was the bruises that showed on her stomach as her shirt came a shee fell. I wasn't sure if anyone noticed and I didn't think they did because I blocked their view but I sure saw it and I was worried about her. She quickly pulled her shirt down before anyone saw, I'm not even sure if she knew I saw.

"Foul!" Hector yelled.

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly as I reached my hand out to help her up.

She didn't except my help though, she got op with out me.

"Sorry Letty, are you okay?"

"Fine." She answered as she held her side.

I walked closer to us so the other guys could hear what I said to her. "I didn't mean are you okay from falling down, I meant are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Letty don't play dumb I saw."

"You saw what Dom? I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on Letty, tell me what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs Dom, it's no big deal, really I'm fine." She said walking away form me to take her foul shots.

She made both of them causing the to win the game. I was mad that we lost but I was more concerned for Letty.

"Come back and eat?" My dad said appearing from the back yard.

We left and Hector and Edwin were boosting about how they won and Vince kept insisting that they cheated. Letty kept quiet but everyone in awhile I caught her glancing at me but it might just be because I was staring at her but I didn't care if she caught me looking at her. She followed me around the rest of the night and I know she just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything about it. I didn't know what to do, what if she had just fell down the stairs and nothing was wrong. But I've seen too many bruises on her to not think that It could be something else.

When it got dark out some of the adult started to light off fireworks and we all gathered around to watch them. When they were over everybody started to leave Me and Vince went back inside to finish our game from early and of course Letty followed us inside and just sat and watched us for awhile.

"Yo, you wanna drink?" Vince asked Dom.

"Yeah, I'll take a soda." Dom answered.

"You want anything Let?"

"No thanks." She answered.

"Alright, I'll be back." Vince announced as he went into the kitchen.

"Your not going to tell are you?" She asked as soon as Vince was out of ear shot.

"Haven't decided." I told her honestly.

"Come on Dom it was an accident, why does everyone have to know?"

"If it was just an accident then why can't everyone know?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Because if they knew I had bruises like that they would baby me and bring way too much into it then they need to. It was just an accident, but I know your dad and Mia won't believe that." She pleaded.

"What makes you think that I believe that I was an accident?"

She didn't answer my question because Vince reentered the living room with our drinks.

"Well today was fun, call me if you want to get your butt's kicked in basketball again." She teased, trying to act normal as she got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. I'm tired I'll see you guy later. Tell Mia and your dad thanks for me." She said as she walked out of the house.

I was really torn on what I should do. I knew I should probably tell my dad what I saw but then I got to thinking that maybe if I didn't she'd trust me. If Letty were to trust me then maybe I could get her to tell me what's happening to her and then I could help get her the proper help. Good thing she's leaving in Three weeks for Puerto Rico so I don't have to worry about it over the summer.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. My first date

**Dom's P.O.V**

Times has been flying by since Memorial Day, I spend my days at school, evenings at the garage, and nights at home with my family. It's been nice around here, the only things that's missing is that little spitfire that hangs around here. I haven't seen much of her since that day, I'll catch her every once in awhile on the bus but she's been getting rides from this guy lately. I asked Mia if she knew anything about him and I guess his names Davis, he's her little sisters dad and she's been spending a lot of time with them lately. It's a little boring around here without her but it's a lot more quiet and I no longer get followed around.

Our last day of school was yesterday and I'm so happy to be starting summer vacation, sixth grade sucked and I'm so glad that it's over with, too bad I've only got a couple of months separating me from seventh grade. I don't think next year will be too bad though, I think me and Vince will be at a high enough social status to start ruling the school, the only bad thing is that when we make it to eighth grade the following year, we'll definitely be at the top of the social ladder but it will also be the year that Letty and Mia will be entering middle school and I don't want anyone to know that I'm associated with them.

"Why are you pouting?" I asked Mia who came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Letty's leaving today."

"She's leaving?"

"Yeah Dom, you've known for over a month now that she was leaving for Puerto Rico today."

"I forgot."

"How could you forget? She's my best friend!"

"Exactly Mia, she's your best friend."

"Speaking of best friends, where's yours?"

"He's spending the day with his mom."

"Bet he's enjoying that."

"He gets along fine with his mom, it's just her husband that Vince hates."

"Well I don't think Letty likes her mom."

"Why's that?"

"Because she never wants to talk about her and whenever I suggest that we go spend time with her mom she makes a weird face like she's grossed out and hates the idea."

"Well sometimes parents don't get along with their kids."

"We get along with our dad."

"That's because he's amazing."

"And don't you forget it." My dad said as he appeared in the living room from the stairs.

"Hey dad, where are you going?"

"I have to go get groceries, you two wanna come?"

"I do." Mia chirped up.

"Are you coming or are you staying Dom?"

"I think I'll stay."

"Alright but don't start making it a habit to sit on the couch all day."

"I won't it's just the first day with no school and I want to relax."

"Alright son, we'll be back in a little bit."

"Bring home some dinner!" I yelled to him as he walked out the door with Mia.

I waited for the car to pull out of the driveway and then I went to over to Letty's house so I could talk to her before she left.

I made my way down the street to her house and I walked up the steps to her front porch. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello." Her mom said answering the door.

She didn't look too good, her hair was in a messy bun, she has a pair of short jean shorts on and an over sized t-shirt on that covered most of the shorts. She didn't have any makeup on and she look pale, which was surprising because her and Letty both have dark skin. She held a cigarette in her mouth and she reeked of booze.

"Is Letty home?" I asked

"Yeah the little brats upstairs."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I walked inside and the place wasn't a messy as I thought it was going to be, there was some clothes on the living room floor and empty beer bottles all around, but besides that it wasn't too messy.

"Her room's, the first door on right."

"Thanks." I said as I went up the stairs.

I knocked on her door and she answered right away.

"Come on it."

Her room was a lot different that I thought it would be, it look like a typical nine year olds bedroom at first. Purple walls with a perfectly made bed that had a purple comforter on it with a butterfly design, it even had a few stuff animals on it. But once you looked around you could see more of Letty in it, there was posters of cars all around and even some models, they look funny being in a room that's all purple but it definitely was Letty.

"Dom, what are you doing here?" She question once she realized it was me in her room.

"Mia told me that you were leaving today and I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Memorial day, and why you haven't been over lately ."

"Dom I don't have time to talk about this, my ride will be here any minute to take me to the airport... How did you get in my house anyway?"

"Your mom let me in... Is she sick again because she doesn't look so good?"

She rolled her eyes at me and went back to throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"So your not going to say anything to me? You're just going to ignore me and pack your bags?"

"I told you Dom I don't have time for this"

"Letty come on!"

She stopped packing and looked straight into my eyes. "Dom I told you that I got those bruises on an accident so will you just leave it alone please."

She looked away form me and grabbed the rest of the things that needed to be pack.

"I thought you'd be glad that I stopped coming around." She said without even looking at me.

"Why would you think that?"

"Come on Dom we both know you don't like me."

"That's not true, you just annoy me sometime like Mia does, but that doesn't mean I don't like having you around."

There was a car honking outside and she got up from her spot on the floor and looked out the window.

"I have to go, my rides here."

I shook my head at her in frustration, I just wanted her to talk to me and she wouldn't, it's so annoying how closed off she is. Letty didn't care to talk though she grabbed her bag and left her room and I followed behind her.

"See ya. " I said before turning on the side walk to walk back to my house.

"See ya." She said giving me a half smile before getting into the car that was brining her to the airport.

She waved to me as they drove pass and I just kept walking, I guess what happened on Memorial Day didn't matter anymore, Letty didn't seem to care so why should I?

I had a relaxing two weeks, me and Vince didn't do much, we'd hang out with our other friend ever once in awhile. Most of the time at the park where we'd play basketball and skateboard. When we weren't out with our friends we were with my dad working in the garage, learning all that we could. My favorite times this summer have been when I was working on the Charger with my dad. We had some serious bonding time and I felt so close to my dad when it was just the two of us working on it.

I went to a party last weekend with Vince, it was just a birthday party but it was a girl boy birthday party and the girls parents weren't around much during the party. Victoria Donavan was and going to be in the eighth grade this year and she was definitely one of the hottest girls in the school. She was thin girl with an olive skin tone, she had medium length black hair, that shined in the sunlight, and she had a perfect smile, plus she had the biggest boobs in the hole school, and that's what really made her popular. Me and Vince were so excited to be invited to her party because we were the only seventh graders there. It was a little intimidating but I had already hit puberty and was fitting in perfectly with them. Victoria's dad is a doctor and her mom is a nutritionist for celebrities so you could say that they have some money. She had a huge pool in her back yard and me and Vince took full advantage of it. I think Victoria invited us to her part because she had a crush on me, I mean what girl doesn't. It was a huge score though because she was a year older then me and if I could get her to go out with me we'd be the coolest guys in school next year. It didn't too long to convince her to go with me and now I'm getting ready for my first date.

"Isn't he too young to be dating?" Mia asked my dad, as we drove to the movies where I was meeting up with Victoria.

"Mind your own business Mia."

"He's a little young but us Toretto's always do everything early."

"Everything?" I question out loud to myself.

"Not everything." My dad said in a warning tone, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I turned my head away from him so I would have to make awkward eye contact with him after that.

"Dad you can just drop me off you don't have to park." I told him as we searched the parking lot for a place to park.

"Why would I just drop you off when I'm planning on meeting her."

"No, you're not meeting her."

"If you want me to leave you here with her, then yes I am."

"Please dad don't embarrass me."

"I would never."

We finally found a parking space and went inside the theater.

"There you are, I was starting to think you were going to stand me up." Victoria said once she spotted me.

"I would never do that to you." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to go to the movie?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said taking her hand.

"Ah, Dominic." My dad said pulling me back towards them.

"Oh yeah, Victoria this is my dad and my little sister Mia."

"Nice to meet you." My dad said extending his hand to her.

"You too." She said smiling as she shook his hand.

"How old are you?" Mia asked as she looked over her.

"Thirteen."

"You don't look thirteen."

"I promise you sweetie, I'm only thirteen."

"I bet." Mia said still not sounding convinced.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?"

"The killings of Burnsville." Victoria said excitedly.

"Oh, a scary one. I don't think Mia should see that movie."

"That's why she's not." I said not like where this was heading.

"How 'bout it Mia, you wanna see a movie?" My dad asked.

"Oh no." I sighed quietly to myself.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"What do you want to see?"

"The Littlest Sea Lion." She said excitedly.

"Are you two okay with seeing that movie too?"

"Dad just let us go and you and Mia can go watch that movie."

"No , I insist that you guys come with us, I'll even pay for the tickets and buy us popcorn."

This was not happening.

"Come on." Mia said taking a hold of each of our hands as she lead us to the theater that was playing The Littlest Sea Lion.

"I'm so sorry." Is all I could keep saying to her.

When we got in the theater Mia sat between the two for us and it was the most awkward moment of my life.

"Mia leave your brother alone and come sit back here with me." My dad ordered.

She did as she was told and I moved into the seat that Mia was sitting in.

"I'm so sorry." I told her again.

"It's okay." She whispered even though I knew it wasn't.

I tried to make this date a little bit better by putting my arm around her but every time I did Mia would say something about it or do something to pull my arm back. This date was absolutely a disaster. Fortunately this movie was shorter then the one that we had originally planned to watch so we had sometime after to hangout.

"Do you wanna get some pizza?"

"Are they going to come too?"

"Hopefully not."

"Look Dom, maybe you're not ready to date. I'll see you around." She said before walking off.

"No, no, no." I said to myself as I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"What's the matter son, first date didn't go as planned?"

"Not exactly." I muttered to him before heading to the car in a fast pace so they couldn't walk with me.

The whole car ride home was silent, I was too angry with them to speak. When I got home I went straight to my room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

"Dominic." My dad said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk right now."

My dad obviously didn't get what I said because he came in anyways.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You completely ruined my first date and now Victoria's never going to talk to me again and she'll probably tell everyone that we go to school with and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school."

"No ones going to laugh at you."

"You don't know the kids in my school."

"Well it's a good thing you have a whole good, two months until you have to go back."

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

"Well when we were in the car today you said something that made me a little scared and I guess I just wanted to prevent it form happening."

"Prevent what?"

"You from having sex."

"Dad, I-"

"I know you weren't going to do anything tonight," My dad said cutting me off. "but that girl is older then you and I just didn't want you to do anything before I gave you the birds and the bees talk."

"I already know about sex, I don't need to talk to you about it."

"Maybe you don't need to but I'd feel a lot more comfortable letting you go out if we did have this discussion."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, I think we do."

"I'm not going to have sex anytime soon dad."

"Good, I'm glad you still feel that way about it."

"Do we still have to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Alright but I'm just warning you I probably know all of what you're going to tell me."

"How would you know?"

"They teach it in school."

"Well they just give you the basics, they don't tell you everything."

"Like what?"

"Like sex is suppose to be a beautiful thing shared between two people who are in love."

"Nope, but they tell you to always use protection, and you get to learn how everything works. Well at least on the guys part."

"Exactly, and as of now I don't think you're ready to know everything about sex and but I want you to know that you don't have to feel rushed. I know all the other guys in school probably think it's cool and are in a rush to lose theirs but it really should be shared between two people who love and care about each other."

"I get it dad, don't have sex with random people, only people that you love."

"I'm just letting you know that now Dom before it's too late. Girls feel a lot different about sex then guys do."

"How so?"

"Well a lot of the time guys just have sex for the fun of it but when you have sex with a girl theirs something in their brain that makes them attached and they might want something more out of it then you're ready for."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not having sex."

"That's right and one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't even think about having sex until you're prepared to deal with the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Well ever time you have sex there's a chance that you could catch an STD, you do know what an STD is right?"

"Yeah."

"They're not fun to deal with and I'm pretty sure you'd be ashamed and embarrassed to ever tell me you need a ride to the clinic, which leads me to my next point. There's also a possibility of getting the girl pregnant."

"I'm not ready to be a dad."

"No, you're not." My dad said agreeing with me. "That's why you shouldn't have sex until you are ready to deal with something like that, just incase something does happen."

"Don't worry Pop, I'm not rushing anything. I'm still working on the kissing part."

"Good."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Go ahead?"

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"I was really young."

"How young?"

"I was fourteen."

"Was it with mom?"

"No." He asnwered shamefully. "And that's why I'm telling you this because I don't want you regret anything. You should really wait, no matter how much pressure you feel, because it will be worth it once you find that special someone."

"What if I never find that girl."

"You will son just give it a couple years."

"Alright, I think I can handle that."

"Good, because I'm not ready to be a grandpa."

"Trust me, that's not going to happen."

"Daddy!" Mia said as she pounded on my door."

"What is it Mi?"

"I just saw a car pull into Letty's driveway, I think she's home from Puerto Rico."

* * *

**Thanks for ready, don't forget to review!**


	9. Summer Time!

**Thanks for the review and Leon and Jesse don't come in until later in the story.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

Mia was right, Letty was back but she didn't come over to the following day because it was late when she got home.

"So how was Puerto Rico?" Mia asked as soon as Letty walked in the house.

"It was nice, I have a lot of family there that I really enjoy being around."

"I've never even been out of the state, I can't believe you went all the way to Puerto Rico!" Mia exclaimed

"It's not that exciting to me, I've been there a couple times."

"Lucky!"

"How long are you back for?" Vince asked.

"Not long, I'm here today so I can celebrate fourth of July with my mom but I'd rather be here with you guys."

"We're having a huge barbecue today!" Mia exclaimed

"I know." Letty smiled.

"Are you leaving tomorrow then?"

"No, I'll be here until the seventh and then I'm flying to Detroit to spend time with my dad."

"Will you be back before school?" Mia asked her.

"I should be." Letty told her in an unsure tone.

"Well Letty since you're here I'm sure we could use your help getting ready for later."

"Sure Mr.T." She smiled.

"Alright then lets get on it." My dad ordered. "Letty, Mia follow me into the kitchen, boys you guys know what your duty is."

"I'll get the balloons." Vince sighed

The girls went to help my dad with preparing food and me and Vince got stuck doing the stupid decoration again, which neither of us have an ounce of creativity in our body, so I have no idea why we get left doing this. This time it was easier because we had a helium tank to blow the balloons up with.

"Hey Dom." Vince said laughing after he sucked in helium.

"Hey, how's it going Vince." I said after doing the same thing.

We both started laughing and we sounded like a bunch of girls.

"You guys are idiots." Mia said as walked through the living room.

"Don't be such a hater Mia!" I yelled after breathing in more helium.

"What are you guys doing?" Letty asked as she walked in.

"Breathing in helium." Vince told her.

"Can I try?"

"Sure why not." Vince said handing her his balloon.

"Did it work? Wow I sound weird!" She giggled.

"Now you look and sound like a munchkin." I teased.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Letty giggled as she took in more helium.

Me and Vince both just started laughing at her until Mia walked in.

"Oh no, not you too Letty." Mia whined as she walked back though the living room.

"It's fun Mai, try it."

"No, my dad need our help, come one." Me insisted as she grabbed Letty's arm and dragged her back into the kitchen.

"What a buzz kill. " Vince said as he started to blow up more balloons.

"Tell me about it."

We finished blowing up balloons and dragged Mia and Letty outside to help hang decorations up. They didn't talk to us much, they kept to themselves and that basically how the whole day went. Even when people got here they were attached at the hip, they would talk to others but never left one another. I guess they were just excited to have each other back again. Letty spent the night at our house, we watched a movie after everyone left and they both fell asleep on the floor. When the movie was over dad picked up Mia and I carried Letty up to Mia's room where we placed them on the bed for the night so they were more comfortable.

I thought Letty would be at our house the whole time she was back but she left the next morning after breakfast. Mia said she went to visit her little sister and was planning to stay the night with them. When she returned the following day we spent the whole day at the garage.

"Oh how I've missed this place." Letty said as she hugged the first car she came to.

"You missed a dirty garage filled with sweaty old men?" Mia asked from behind her.

"Not them men but the garage part."

"Well I'll be in the back, not getting dirty if you need me." Mia announced before walking away.

"How is she related to you guys?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." I told her.

"It's just a faze, she'll grow out of it and learn how to love cars." Tony insisted.

"Keep dreaming." Letty said glancing up at him.

"I always do."

"So what are we working on today?" I asked my dad.

"Well Leonard could use help on the Toyota, so that's what you boys will be doing and Letty why don't you be my sidekick for the day?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled

I was a little jealous that my dad choose to work with Letty over me but she has been gone and is leaving again tomorrow so I understood why he wanted to work with her.

After hours of working in a garage that has no air condition we called it quits for the day.

"Are you coming over Letty?" Mia asked

"I can't, I have to spend the night at home, my moms making me."

"But you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know and I've had a great few days."

"When are you coming back?" Vince asked her.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to talk to my dad about it when I get there. Why you going to miss me?"

"Nope, I just want to know how long of a break I'm going to get before you come back."

"Funny." She smiled.

"Alright let's go." My dad said as he left to go to his car.

We dropped Letty off at her house and we took turns showering when we got home. We ate dinner and then we all went to bed because we were tired from a long day of working.

The next five weeks were boring we did nothing but work in the garage, I did hangout with Victoria a few more times after loads of apologies. Vince said she wasn't worth it and I didn't really care to date her, I just wanted to make sure she didn't tell any of her friends what happened. She told me she told a couple of her closer friends but they all promised not to tell. I've taken her on a couple of dates but we're not official yet. I like making out with her though, that was until her older brother caught us kissing in the pool and boy was he mad. I thought we were going to get into a fight but luckily she got in between us before anything happen. It was that day when I decided that I need to start working out just encase I ever did get into a serious fight with someone. I've been in fights before but nothing too serious and not against anyone that I couldn't take.

It was August seventeenth when Letty got back from her dads. I was glad because Mia was starting to get annoying and I needed to get her off my back.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked me and Vince as we were about to walk out the door.

"To the beach."

"Can we go?"

"No." I told her.

"Dom." She whined.

"Mia we're going with some friends and I really don't want to bring my little sister around."

"Why not?"

"Mia let them go, we'll find something else to do."

I was surprised that Letty suggested to Mia that they stay home. Letty was always following me around before she left and now she didn't really care to be around me. It bothered me a little but I was mostly glad because it gave me and Vince more freedom.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked Letty.

"Yeah, we'll have fun here."

"Okay." Mia sighed.

"See you guys later."

Victoria's parents picked us up and we spent the day on the beach with them and some of our other friends.

"We are going to be the best football players." I boosted after we finished playing some two hand touch on the beach.

"I know this years going to be amazing." Vince said as he sat done on his beach towel.

"Football players are so hot." Victoria said to her friend even though she intended for both of us to hear her.

"Will you two be on the side lines cheering for us?" I asked them.

"Of course, maybe this year our team will actually be good."

"With me and Vince being first string this year, we'll win for sure."

"Yay! I can't wait to watch." She smiled.

"Are you guys ready to head home?" Her mom asked as she walked over to us.

"Yeah let's go." Victoria said.

We rode in her car with the music blaring and she leaned over to kiss me before I got out of the car.

"So you and Vicki are getting close."

"Yeah she's alright."

"Alright? She's banging!"

"She is hot but she doesn't have much of a personality."

"She's hot though." Vince stated.

"Very hot, but she's also kind of a bitch, don't you think?"

"She's a hot bitch."

"I get it Vince you think she's hot but other then her looks there's not much to her."

"She's nice."

"It's a fake nice, she's actual kind of mean."

"Then why are you hanging out with her?"

"Because I'm shallow." I laughed.

The only real reason I was hanging out with Victoria is because she was hot and had all the connections in school. It was shallow but true.

"How was your date?" Mia asked as I walked in.

"Good."

"You have a girlfriend?" Letty asked surprised.

"She's not my girlfriend but why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason I just didn't know you dated." Letty answered.

"She's like sixteen." Mia told her.

"She's thirteen." I corrected

"Well she looks like she's sixteen."

"So I don't look like I'm twelve."

"Very true." Vince said.

"Don't worry V, you look older too." Letty told him.

"I'm not too worried about." Vince said taking a seat on the couch. "Wanna play some video games?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go take a shower." I told him.

"I'll play." Letty offered.

"Alright." Vince said handing her a controller.

"Be prepared to lose." She teased.

"Not likely." Vince said as he put in the game.

I let them be and went to take my shower. I was surprised that Vince let her play video games with him, he never wants Letty to play. A couple hours later me and Vince were both in my room just hanging out.

"So did Letty kick your ass?" I asked him.

"A couple times, but I won a few too."

"That's embarrassing."

"You know how good she is at that shit, you've lost before too."

"You lose more to her then I do."

"You've still lost to her though."

"Whatever, why did you even let her play?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I like her, we've actually gotten pretty close, she's not as bad as I thought she was."

"I wouldn't go that far with it V."

"What? She's not, she's actually pretty funny and not terrible to be around."

"You say that now but you're always such a dick to her."

"So are you!" He said defensively "And not always, besides it's all in good fun, I never mean anything I say to her that's mean."

"True, I still think she gets annoying."

"Who doesn't get annoying if you spend too much time with them."

"Good point."

"I'm tired dude, we should get some sleep."

"Agreed."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." Vince said as he got up off my bed to go sleep in the guess room.

I stayed up thinking for a little bit, I wondered when Vince changed his mind about Letty, I was positive he didn't like her when she first got here. But maybe it was just me and he was just kidding around with her. I have to admit Letty's not as bad as she was when she first got here, maybe I've just have gotten use to her and I can tolerate her more. I'm glad it's still summer so she can stay here because over the summer her mom has been throwing huge parties at their house and I don't think Letty should be around that. As annoying as she is I guess I really have grown to care about her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review for quick updates!**


	10. Football game!

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super busy!**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

Schools started back up again it hasn't been too bad, the actual learning part kind of sucks but the social part is cool. We are way more popular then we were last year, part of it has to do with our higher grade status, and the other part of it would be that we're starters on our football team this year. It might also be the fact that I've made it official with Victoria and she is the most popular girl in the whole school.

"You ready for the big game?" My dad asked as he served me my breakfast.

"Of course." I said as I started shoving food down my throat.

Today was the homecoming game and everyone was counting on our team to win.

"You ready to play some ball?" Vince asked as he came in next to me.

"Yup, are you?"

"You bet, we are going to destroy them."

"And afterwards we can head over to Victoria's after party."

"What after party?" My dad questioned.

"Victoria is having some friends over after the game to celebrate our victory."

"You sound so sure that you're going to win." My father grinned as he handed Vince a plate of food.

"That's because we are going to win." I informed him.

"Confidence is good but don't be getting too cocky."

"So can we go?"

"Go where?"

"To Victoria's after party?"

"Are her parents going to be there?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yes pop, they'll be there."

"Alright I guess you can go."

"Thanks pops."

"Knock, knock." A small voice said as she came through the door.

"Hey Let what are you up to?" My dad asked.

"My moms at work and I needed somewhere to go."

"Her cars there." Vince said as he peeked out the window.

"She got a ride." Letty said right after.

"It's okay, I believe you. Besides it's not like you need an excuse to come over anyways." My dad told her.

"Are you going with Mia to the homecoming games?" I asked her.

"I planned to."

"Well then you are going to watch us murder Valley View." I boasted.

"I don't know Dom, they're pretty good."

"And we're better."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Don't be such a hater." I said throwing a piece of my bacon at her.

"Why, thank you." She smiled as she ate the bacon.

A little while later we were dressed and heading over to the football game. Valley View was a hard team but I was sure we were going to win. We were warming up for the game when Vicki called my name. She waved her pompoms at me and I smiled as I ran over to her.

"Do I look cute?" She asked with a huge smile across her face.

"Of course." I smiled back.

"I'll be cheering for you tonight."

"Are we still on for your party afterwards?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I better head back over to the guys."

"Before you go." She smiled, she took a step towards me and kissed me in front of everyone. I was a bit embarrassed because I hated PDA but it wasn't that big of a deal so I went back over to the guys.

I saw my dad watching me from the stands, I knew he saw our kiss because he was smirking at me. I looked over at Mia and Letty who weren't even pay attention, they were laughing at something as they sat next to my dad on the bleachers.

We started the game and I admit the game was harder then I thought it was going to be. We were down by one touchdown at half time and our coach was beyond pissed, he threatened us with hours of practice and running hills if we didn't pick our game up.

After being scared by our coach we started to play better and ended up winning the game by two touchdowns.

"There's my boy!" My dad said as he came up with the girls to congratulate us on our win.

"Nice touchdown Dom." Letty said high fiving me.

"Where's Vince?" My dad asked.

"Over there talking to some cheerleader."

"Where's Victoria?" Mia questioned in a teasing tone.

"She went home to get ready for her party." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Her parents are going to be there right?"

"Yes dad, I already told you that."

"I know I was just making sure."

"Yo Vince, come on lets go!" I yelled to him.

Vince ran over to us and we all went to the car. When we got home me and Vince took turns showering and then we got a ride with some friends to Vicki's party.

"Welcome boys." Victoria said as we entered the party.

"Where are your parents?" Vince asked.

"They went out for the night."

"They do know that you're having a party right?"

"Of course, they'll be back in a few hours. Come on lets have some fun."

The party was okay, mostly people just took turns playing video games and dancing, a few people started to play some cards and other party games.

"Spin the bottle anyone?" One of the cheerleaders named Hayley asked.

"Why not." A majority of people answered.

There was probably about twelve people sitting in our circle and we started to spin the bottle. It was Hayley's idea so she went first. She ended up having to kiss Vince and he was all in high sprits afterwards.

"My turn." Vince said as he took the bottle.

When the bottle stopped me and Vince eyeballed each other and just shook our heads.

"Not happening."

"Agreed, it's too gross." I said shaking my head.

"Come on guys it's the rules."

"I'm not kissing him." I argued.

"Come on guys, no same sex unless you want to."

"Fine." Vicki finally sighed giving into our demands.

"Your turn." Vince said handing me the bottle.

I hoping it would be Vicki that it landed on because she was my girlfriend but with no luck it landed on some other girl. Samantha Hughes was the sluttiest girl in school, she was hot, not as hot as Victoria but she was still hot. I looked over at Vicki who was giving me the death stare not to do it. I looked at her but this was game so I moved from my spot to reach across and kiss Samantha. I guess I kissed her too long because Victoria got up and walked away.

"Looks like someone's got girl troubles." Vince laughed as I pulled away from Sam.

"It's just a game." I said trying to defend myself.

I got up and went into the kitchen where Victoria was.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You just kissed another girl!"

"We were playing spin the bottle, what did you think would happen?"

"That was a test Dom you were suppose to reject her."

"You know I'm not good at test, now lets go back to the party."

"Whatever Dom." She said storming back into the living room clearly still mad.

I don't understand girls, she knew kissing people was part of the game, I don't know why she's so mad.

I spent the rest of my time at the party ignoring Victoria and playing video games with Vince. It was past nine when my dad came to get us and I was ready to go home.

"Hey boys how was the party?"

"It was alright." I answered him.

"We mostly played video games because Victoria got mad at Dom."

"Vince!" I scolded.

"Why did she get mad at you?"

I didn't answer.

"He kissed another girl?"

"Dom!" My dad scolded.

"It was a game!" I pleaded. "She was right there."

"Dom do you know nothing about girls?"

"I thought I did."

"Well then why did you kiss another girl?"

"It was a game, I don't see the problem."

My dad just chuckled at me. "Son you have a lot to learn."

The next day we were heading to the garage when we saw Letty walking down the street. We slowed down and Mia peeked her head out the window to talk to her.

"Hey Letty, do you want to come to the garage with us?" Mia asked joyfully.

"Sorry I can't I have gymnastics practice." She said raising her gym bag.

Letty had been spending a lot of time at her gymnastic classes lately and dad hated when she did them because she always showed up with bruises afterwards, that she insisted she got from gymnastics.

"Okay" She said a little upset. Well can you come over after your practice." Mia asked regaining the joy in her voice.

"I would love to Mia but my practice probably won't get out until late."

"Well maybe some other time then?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Yeah some other time." She said with a smile before continuing to walk down the street.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?"

"How far away are her gymnastics classes?"

"Hey Letty!" My dad called after looking away from me.

She stopped and turned around.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks Mr.T I can walk." She said smiling.

"Are you sure Let because the closes gymnastics gym is like five miles away and that's a long distance for a little nine year old girl to be walking all by herself." My dad insisted.

You could tell that she was unsure on what to do but she gave in and got in the back of the car.

As soon as Letty got in the car Mia was talking Letty's ear off. I started to watch her through the mirror. She seemed to be zoned out, she definitely wasn't listening to Mia. She looked sad but that wasn't an unusually expression on Letty's face. Eventually she was brought back to earth by Mia's hounding questions, she glanced up and saw me staring at her through the mirror. I didn't look away though and surprisingly she didn't either. When we got to the gym, She thanked my dad for the ride and hopped out of the car. She started to walk towards the gym when my dad started called her mane again

"Yeah?" She yelled back answering his calls.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up when your practice is over?"

"No, but thanks. My mom is picking me up."

"Are you sure Letty because it's no big deal if you need a ride."

"No, really Mr. T it's fine, thanks for the offer but my moms coming to pick me up."

We drove back and went to the garage afterwards, it was a busy but fun day. I loved working along side my dad, he taught me everything I know and I'm so glad that he's teaching me all I know. After we got to the garage we went home and ate dinner.

"Have you talked to Victoria at all?" My dad asked.

"No, I don't really care to?"

"Why not?"

"I like her, I do but I don't really care if we're together or not."

"I'm sorry son."

"Why?"

"She was your fist girlfriend-"

"Ah, I'm not really the one girl type of guy." I butted in.

"Don't go down that path son."

"What path?"

"The path when you break every girls heart, you're not going to like where that leaves you."

"I'm not going to break their hearts but I'm just not ready to have a girlfriend."

"Alright that's okay with me."

"Me too." I said as Mia and Vince walked in.

"What's for Dinner Tony?"

"Turkey and mash potatoes." My dad said as he placed the food on the table.

We said grace and dug into our food. After eating I showered and got ready for bed. Me and Vince played video games for a few hours before I was ready to go to sleep.

"Have you heard anything from Letty?" I asked my dad as I got a glass of water before heading off to bed.

"No, she told me her mom was coming to get her though."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I just don't really trust her mom."

"Well Letty would of called if she needed a ride."

"That girl is stubborn, I don't think she would."

"She might."

"There's a serious party going on over there Dom, I don't know if I like it."

"I know, I can hear it from here."

"Is Mia in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to go over there and check it out."

"Alright pop, well I'm going to go off to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning." My dad said before putting on his shoes. "Tell Vince to get some sleep too, we have church in the morning."

"I will."

My dad left to go check on Letty and I went back in the living room with Vince.

"Where did he go?" Vince asked me.

"Check on Letty."

"There's a party going on over there."

"I know Vince, I have ears too."

"We should go crash it."

"Yeah right, my dad would kill us, besides he would know we went because that's where he's heading to."

"Right, I guess we should be going be heading to bed because you know your dads going to have us up at the crack of dawn for church."

"Tell me about it."

I went back to my room and looked out my window, down the street. I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black and pouring rain out. I was worried about my dad and Letty but I know they'll be fine. My dad would never let anything happen to either of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Don't forget to review!**


	11. Where did she go?

**Guest- I guess you could think it's gross to have a sex talk at such a young age but it wasn't a very vivid one, it was just to see where he was at and how much Dom already knew about the subject. And it's not that uncommon to already talk to your parents about that at that age, in my school they start educating you on the subject in the 6th grade. Also I know so many people that have lost their virginity at a young age such as 14 or younger, it all depends where you come from and how you were brought up. And if you do some reading or research on the subject there is a chemical released in a females brain when they orgasm that makes them more connected to that person.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

"What's Letty doing on our couch?" I asked my dad as I entered the kitchen.

"She had a long night and she needed a safe place to stay."

"Is she coming to church with us?"

"No, I'm going to let her sleep in."

"Well then can I go back to bed?"

"No, you're staying up and going to church."

"Pop that's not fair."

"Sure it is, now go get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Fine." I sighed before heading back upstairs to get ready for church.

Me and Vince hated going to church, we believe and god and know it's important to try and stick to the faith but church is just so boring and there so many other things I'd rather be doing during that time, like sleeping.

After church my dad was having his usual barbeques that he had every Sunday after church. We walked inside and Letty looked like she had just woken up.

"You're awake!" Mia said joyfully as she went over and down next to her on the couch.

"I'm awake." Letty smiled back.

"I wanted you to come to church with us but Daddy said that you needed your sleep."

"Yeah you need your sleep but all of us had to get up at seven a.m." I said rolling my eyes.

"Dom stop complaining and help me with the food, we need to get cooking, people will be here soon." My dad said as he went into the kitchen.

"Come on V, let's go help him."

We both went into the kitchen and helped him with the little bit of cooking that still needed to be done. We were just messing around but my dad yelled at us and then we actually got to work.

The barbeque was fun like it usually is, not many of my friends are allowed to come to our regular barbeques because they don't go to church but I do have Vince here and we usually make the best of it. I know that Vince hates going to church but he kind of gets sucked into going every weekend because he practically lives here now. Pops okay with him being here because his step dads abusive and Pops was glad to get him out of that situation. He still goes home on occasions mostly when his step dads gone for a few days. He gets' along great with his mom and sometimes she comes over to get him or picks him up from school so they can spend the day together. I don't know why she doesn't leave the man she's with. I know my dad would never choose someone else over us and I can't believe that Vince's mom does. It makes me feel bad for him but he's always has a home with us and I'm just glad we can be there for him.

"This is great Chicken, how do you cook it?" Our neighbor asked my dad.

"It's a secret recipe." My dad grinned.

"The only reason why it turned out so good this time is because I cooked it." I insisted.

"It's always good." Mia said as she took another bite of her food.

"Not this good." I pushed.

"You did grill it." My dad said agreeing with me.

"Did you make the sauce?" Letty asked.

"No."

"Then it's not you who made it good." Letty said simply.

"I did to, grilling it is a big part to what makes it good."

"True raw chicken wouldn't taste too good." Letty laughed.

"But anyone can grill chicken." Mia insisted.

"Not as good as I can.' I boasted.

Mia and Letty both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"What? I'm a good cook."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mia laughed.

I was a great cook, well at least I was a good griller, this was the first time my dad let me grill the chicken and I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself because it turned out great, everyone loved it. It was my dads sauce though so I have to give him some credit for the chicken.

We joked around and had a good time until it got dark and all our company started to leave. After the barbecue Letty went straight home and me and Vince went inside to do our homework and get ready for school tomorrow.

"Why do they give us homework over the weekend, it's so stupid." Vince said annoyed as we tried to get our science homework done.

"Agreed, we're in school, doing work all week why do we need to do it over the weekend too."

"Well I give up, I don't care to do this anymore."

"So you don't get how to do it?" I asked Vince after he gave up on the homework.

"No, not really.

"Me either." I admitted

"Our teacher sucks." He said as he threw his book on the floor.

"Well maybe we should pay more attention in class." I suggested.

He looked at me and then we both started laughing.

"Like that's ever going to happen." I said after realizing what I said.

"Dude, I'm showering and then going to bed, I'll se you in the A.M."

"Night V."

"Night." Vince said before walking out of my room.

The next few days went by quick but they were weird, no one had heard or seen Letty since the barbeque on Sunday. We've gone over there a couple time but her mom keeps saying that she's with her sister and David or she'll say that Letty is away at practice but neither of those reasons are excuses to why she hasn't been in school all week. I knew dad was starting to get worried, he went over there himself yesterday but her mom insisted she was at practice.

"Where do you think she is?" As we sat on the couch and watched TV after school.

"I don't know Mia, she's probably with David like her mom says she is."

"Then why don't we call him and ask?"

" 'Cause we don't have his number."

"Well we should get it."

"How do you expect us to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe we could ask her mom?"

"We'll have to talk to dad first, I don't want to do anything without his permission."

"Since when?"

"Since this is none of our business and we have no idea what's really going on. Maybe dad knows something that we don't."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Mia."

"Dad would tell us if he knew anything about Letty."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's my best friend Dom, he would tell me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Vince asked as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Letty." Mia answered

"Oh yeah, does anyone know where she disappeared to?"

"Not a clue." I answered as I sipped my soda.

"Don't you think we should find out?" Mia pushed.

"We could go over to her house again." Vince suggested.

"That's a great idea." Mia said excitedly.

"Dad's not home are you sure you want to leave the house without his permission?" I asked her.

She had to think about it for a minute but shook her head yes to me.

"Letty's my friend and I just want to make sure she okay, I'm sure dad will understand."

"Fine, let's go." I said getting of the couch.

We walked down the street to Letty's house and knocked on the door. We were about to leave because we had been standing at the door knocking for almost five minutes but we heard movement inside the house so we decided to stay and her mom answered the door a few moments later.

"Hi Miss. Ortiz, is Letty home?" Mia asked.

"No she's not." Her mom answered.

She looked sick, or drunk, either one. She was way skinner then she was suppose to be, her hair was a mess and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked scary and I could tell Mia was a little afraid of her. She looked like she had been an alcoholic for her whole life and she definitely smelt like it too.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Out."

"Out where? There's not many places a nine year old girl can go."

"She's at practice." Her mom said smugly.

"She's allowed to practice even though she didn't go to school?" Vince questioned.

"It's not a school program." She answered.

"Why hasn't she been in school?" Mia asked.

"Because she's sick."

"If she's sick then why is she at gymnastics class?" I asked harshly.

"Because she's already slacking and she can't afford to miss anymore practices."

"Letty get's hurt a lot during her practices, do you really think it's safe for her to keep doing?" Mia asked a little curious.

"It's dangerous but it teachers her discipline and get's her out of my hair for a while. You guys hangout with her enough to know that she's a little wild and needs some discipline."

"What are you guys doing here?" My dad asked as he pulled up to Letty's house.

"We came to check on Letty." Mia answered.

"You're not suppose to leave the house without my permission, get in the car." My dad ordered.

"Is she home?" My dad asked once he thought we were out of air shot.

"No." Her mom spat before closing the door in his face.

"Are we in trouble?" Mia asked once my dad got into the car.

"No, but don't go over there without my permission again, go it?"

"Got it." We all answered.

It was two days later on our way to school that we were shocked my what we were seeing.

"Letty where have you been?" Mia asked running up to her and we followed suit and caught up with the two girls.

"I was at home." She answered.

"I came over but your mom said you weren't there."

"I most of been at Gymnastics practice or visiting my sister."

"Well why haven't you been in school?" Mia asked.

"I stayed home yesterday to spend some time with my sister."

"Okay. Well what about all the other days?"

"What? Mia I only missed one day." She said in a confused tone, that got me curious.

"Letty you haven't been in school all week!" Mia exclaimed.

"Mia I wouldn't consider missing one day to be all week."

"Letty you've missed four days!"

"Mia it's only Tuesday." Letty said with the same confused expression on her face.

"No Letty it's Friday." Mia said trying to convince her.

Letty looked like she was trying to figure out something in her head but she just couldn't put the pieces together.

"Letty are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mia just a little confused." She said rubbing her temples.

Why was she so confused?

"I don't know this week has gone by so fast and I fell the other day at practice and hit my head." She said. I could tell she was lying just by her facial expression. She wasn't the easiest persons to read but I could read her so much better then everyone else could.

"Maybe you should stop doing Gymnastics, you seem to get hurt a lot." Mia suggested to her.

Letty just smiled lightly at her and we all waited for the bus, I didn't know what to say to her, I had so many questions to ask her but I knew I wouldn't get an honest answer so I didn't even bother asking. She looked hurt though, well we waited for the bus stop I started intently at her face, she was wearing makeup again, meaning that she had bruises on her face. She also had her hat and hair place in a funny way. I couldn't really tell why but I knew there was something wrong with her.

Letty came home with us after school and of course my dad had a lot of questions for her but she tried her best to dance around them and give him very vague answers. It was a Friday night so Letty stayed the night but Mia and her spent the whole night in her bedroom and then we spent the following day the garage and Mia went to the cafe.

"So where did you really disappear to?" I asked her as we sat in the back room together, organizing innovatory for my dad.

"Nowhere, I was around. I can't believe your dad is trusting us to this." She said trying to change the subject.

"it's not hard."

"I know but it is an important job."

"All jobs in this garage are important." I told her.

"True."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"I asked you where you went?"

"I told you I didn't go anywhere."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." She said firmly.

"We kept going over to your house and your mom said you weren't there."

"I probably wasn't, I was out with my sister and at gymnastics."

"During the day when you were suppose to be at school?"

"No I was sick, I just went here because I had to."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

'Just tell me." I insisted.

"I already did."

"I'm not excepting that answer."

"That sounds like a you problem."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you care so much where I went, it's not like you like me anyways."

"I like you, you just annoy me sometimes."

"Well right now you're annoying me so I'll see you later." She said before walking out the room.

I don't understand why she was being so difficult, she's always so stubborn and I hate it. I just want to know what happened to her, I'm not stupid I can tell sometimes up but she never tells me anything or anyone anything and it's so aggravating. I guess I'll just have to keep pushing in order to get things out of her.

* * *

T**hanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Sorry if there's spelling or grammar mistakes I'll fix them later.**


	12. Flashback

**Guess- I know you don't need much to call child protective services but you do need some evidence and Letty always had excesses to why she is all bruised up, they might not be good ones but she does have them. Also Letty only puts on enough makeup to cover the bruises and you can't really tell unless you're looking for it, like Dom does. My idea was that Dom was too young to really do anything about it and I do have an excuses for Tony too which I'll bring up in this chapter. Plus in big school the teachers have all these students and they don't always pays attention to the kids who are trouble makers like Letty is. (I know that from experience.) I haven't quiet figured out how to put it into this version of the story but in the first one it's clear who abused her, so if you really want to know you can go through and read that one or you can wait until I put it into this one. Plus this is just a story and not everything in it is accurate and would actually happen in real life.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

It's been a few days since Letty's been back from her days of disappearance. She's been acting really weird and I can't seem to figure out why. She's always warning hats and freaks out when someone even comes close to touching them. I don't get it, if someone's hurting her wouldn't she tell someone so it would stop? She's been over a lot these past couple of days so maybe her and her mom are fighting but I don't really know because Letty never likes to talk about her mom, at all. I have this gut feeling that something's going on in that house but I can't help Letty until she wants to help herself. I know dad wants to help her but he can never get her to open up. She's always insisting that she falls but I think we both know better, well that was until a couple weeks ago when Letty's mom stopped at the garage.

_Flashback _

_"Hola, es mi hija aqui?"(Hi, is my daughter here?)_

_"Sorry ma'am I don't speak Spanish." One of my dads employers told her._

_"Miss. Ortiz what can I do for you?" My dad asked once he saw that it was Letty's mom who entered the garage._

_"It's Cruz." She corrected bitterly._

_"Right." My dad said faking a smile._

_"Letty, is she here?" She questioned._

_"She told me that she was spending time with her sister today."_

_"Of course." She spat._

_"Shouldn't of you known that?" My dad asked her._

_"I don't always keep tabs on her."_

_"She's nine." My dad spat._

_"So, she knows how to take care of herself." _

_"I bet."_

_"My little niña is tough."_

_"That she is." My dad smiled._

_"Well if she's not here then I guess I should go."_

_"Wait is there something that I can do for you, I mean you were obviously looking for her for a reason?"_

_"I just wanted to send her to the market so she can pick me up some chips for my party tonight but she's obviously not good for anything, god knows why I keep her around." Her mom spat. _

_"Do you really think it's smart to be throwing parties when there's a little girl in the house?"_

_"Well she's here most of the time so I don't really see a problem with it."_

_"Well why do you think she's here all the time?"_

_"She could come home is she wanted, she had a room and no ones going to hurt her, for some reason she's terrified of men... but yet she hangs around here." Her mom said as she glanced around the room._

_"Well maybe there's a reason for her being scared of men." My dad suggested._

_"I doubt it she just likes to be complicated."_

_She went to walk away but my dad grabbed her arm to bring her back._

_"I think we should talk about Letty." He told her._

_"Let go of me right now before I sue you for harassment." She threatened_

_My dad did as he was told and let go of her arm and she stayed._

_"What do you want to talk about? Is she being a little pest? Do you want me to tell her to stop coming over?"_

_"No nothing like that, we all love having her here."_

_"You don't have to lie, I understand that she's annoying."_

_"I'm not lying, she great in the garage and we enjoy having her here."_

_"Then what do you want to talk about?"_

_"I happen to notice the Letty often has bruises on her." _

_"So? She's a kid, kid's get bruises." _

_"No, not little bruises. Those bruises are serious and she didn't get them from messing around on the playground." _

_"Letty's a clumsy girl, she falls a lot."_

_"Falling doesn't give you bruises like that."_

_"Look I don't know what you're trying to imply but Letty does do gymnastics and it can get dangerous, plus Letty doesn't always play it safe so she happens to get hurt a lot."_

_"Gymnastics is always her excuse." My dad said suspiciously._

_"Well I told you she was clumsy, she's even fallen down the stairs before." _

_"What about the bruising on her face?" He asked still not sounding convinced._

_"Well you're not her parent so you wouldn't know this but Letty's a bit of a trouble maker in school, she always has been. Maybe those bruises could be from a fight that she got in, it wouldn't surprise me if some kid punched her in the face." _

_"No, I would of known. My daughter is in Letty's class and she would of told me if Letty was getting into trouble." _

_"Is that you're little girl over there?" She asked referring to Mia who was watching from the corner of the garage where she was playing with her dolls._

_"Yeah."_

_"You're lucky, she's cute. She looks like an actual girl, Letty would never let me put her in a dress or do anything thing that's remotely girly with her. She's a brat like that, the only thing that wants to do is come here and learn about cars. I don't understand that girl, there's something wrong with her."_

_"I think that there's something wrong with her but working on cars and wanting to hang with the boys isn't it." my dad stated boldly._

_"What are you trying to get at?" _

_"I already told you I want to know why she's always showing up here with bruises."_

_"And I already told you where they're from."_

_"Well I don't believe you."_

_"That's not my problem." She said turning to walk away._

_"It will be your problem when I get child services involved." My dad threatened which made her stop in her tracks._

_"You wouldn't dare." She said turning back around._

_"Try me."_

_"Listen Letty is my daughter and I know what's best for here, she knows what to do in order to keep safe and if she can't follow those rules it's not my fault. There is no reason to call child services."_

_"You partying is a problem." _

_"Me having a social life isn't a crime, if it bothered people so much they'd call the police on me."_

_"Well it bothers me."_

_"It seems that a lot of things that are absolutely none of your business bothers you."_

_"I've made Letty my business."_

_"Well guess what, she's not and I suggest that you stop putting your nose in our business before something happens to you."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"It means that me and Letty have both been through a lot and she needs me and I don't think she would ever forgive you if you got her taken way from me. She's has no one but me left to take care of her and I might not be the best parent but I try. We've gone though some difficult times but I know people and it might be dangerous for you if you continue poking through our private life." _

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"No, it's a promise." She hissed_

_"I'm not going to let her keep living like this."_

_"You have no choice, Letty will be fine just leave it alone." She spat._

_"I don't think I can."_

_"Nothings being thrown at her that she can't handle, maybe if she was smarter she wouldn't get hurt as much. You need to stop picking around and bringing more into a situation then what's really there." _

_"I can tell something wrong?"_

_"Have you talked to my daughter about this?"_

_"Yes." _

_"And what did she say?"_

_"That she gets hurt at gymnastics." _

_"Exactly and if she's as good as you think she is why would she lie?"_

_"Maybe she's scared."_

_"Leave it alone our life is none of your business so stop sticking your nose into my daughters life." She warned before finally leaving the garage. _

_"What are you going to do Pop?" I asked after watching the whole encounter._

_"I don't know."_

_"Do you think we should leave it alone?"_

_"I don't know if I can handle seeing another bruise on that little girl."_

_I shook my head understandingly. _

_"Mia." He called._

_"Yeah daddy?"_

_"Does Letty get into fights at school."_

_"Yeah." She answered in a scared tone. "But don't get mad at her daddy she just doesn't get along with he other students." _

_"It's okay honey, I'm not mad."_

_"She was telling the truth about that." Vince stated._

_"Dad." I said getting a little nervous._

_"What?"_

_"I know I should of told you about this earlier but at our Memorial Day barbecue we were playing basketball and her shirt went up a little and she had bruises on her stomach and she said she got them from falling down the stairs."_

_"Well that's another thing that her mom said the bruises could be from." Vince added._

_"What are you trying to get at?" My dad asked Vince._

_"Nothing, I know you guys both think that someone's hurting her but maybe there is a logical explanation for her being so beat up. She does do a dangerous sport and doesn't do it very safely, she plays rough at recess and during school, and she gets into fights, plus she's clumsy. Don't you guys think that those are all possible reason for why she has bruises all the time?"_

_"Yeah, I guess." I answered after thinking about it. _

_"I don't know maybe?" My dad said before walking away, I could tell he was thinking had about the situation. _

_Maybe Letty could just be getting hurt on accident. _

_End of flashback. _

That conversation was a few days before Letty disappeared, I actually think my dad thought that those reason could actually be true until she went awol for a few days. Which Letty did have an excuses for that too, but since she's gotten back she's been so weird and jumpy about everything.

"Morning." Letty said walking into our house as we all ate breakfast at the table before heading out school.

"Morning, do you want some breakfast?" My dad asked her.

"Sure." She said taking a seat at the table.

"Where's your moms car? I've notice it hasn't been in the driveway for a few days now." My dad asked as he made her a plate of food.

"Um... It's in the shop." She said hesitantly.

"Why didn't she bring it to the garage I could of given her a good deal?"

"She doesn't really like you." Letty stated as she accepted her plate from my dad.

"That's okay, I don't really like her either." My dad chuckled.

"Neither do I." She said under her breath.

We all ate breakfast then my dad brought us to school, he dropped Letty and Mia off first and then he brought us to school. Everything at school was all decorated for Halloween next weeks and I'm just glad that it falls on a Saturday this year so we don't have to go through school before we're able to go trick or treating.

Me and Vince were the first two to sit down at our lunch table so I figured I'd bring up the subject that was on my mind before everyone else sat down.

"So what do you really think about this whole Letty problem?"

"What Letty problem?"

"The problem that she's having with her mom."

"I didn't know she was having a problem with her mom."

"She obviously is." I said annoyed.

"Did she tell you she was?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I have a gut feeling about it."

"I don't know Dom, I often think you guys are over dramatic bout the whole situation. I've never even seen bruises on her face."

"They're there." I assured him.

"Whatever you say."

"And I do agree with you on some levels but at the same time if those bruises aren't from her being dangerous and clumsy then someone's hurting her and we can't let it keep happening."

"I agree but Letty would tell us she needed help. She's obviously not phased by it too much so I don't think we should either. Let the adults handle this one Dom we need to have fun, Halloweens next week dude, get excited!"

"I guess you're right, My dad will handle it, if there's anything that needs to be handled."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I don't know if this chapter cleared something's up or if it made things more confusing but hopefully it will all fall into place eventually. Halloweens next, don't forget to review!**


	13. Halloween

**Dom's P.O.V**

"Boo!" I yelled as I jumped out in front of Letty, scaring her.

"Dom you're such a jerk!" She yelled as she punched me in the arm.

"Did I scare you little Letty?" I asked teasing her as I ruffled her hair.

"Don't touch me." She spat as she fixed her hair.

"You waiting for Mia?" I asked as I opened the fridge to get a drink.

"Yeah, she had to run to the store with your dad, then we're suppose to go get ready to go trick or treating."

"What are you dressing up as?"

"A witch."

"How original."

"What are you going to be?"

"Nothing, me and Vince are to one of our friends Halloween parties."

"Well if it's a Halloween party don't you still need to dress up?"

"Nah, no one is."

"That's stupid."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"You're only a couple of years older then me, I don't think my opinion on Halloween will change in three years."

"Why do you like Halloween so much?"

"Because Halloween is awesome, all the best movies are Halloween movies or at least scary movies, you get to dress up as whatever you want, plus you get free candy, what get betters to that?"

"The free candy part is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, plus you're never too old for Halloween, it's the holiday that keeps on giving."

"Do you honestly like Halloween more then you like Christmas?"

"I've never really liked Christmas, that time of year kind of sucks for me."

"Why?"

"I just don't like it, the only good part of the Holiday season is I get to visit my dad."

"Why does your dad live so far away?"

"Well we use to live in Detroit, which is where he lives now but after my parents got divorced they didn't really get along so my mom moved us out here. He did come and live out here for awhile but things didn't really work out so he moved back to Detroit to focus on his job."

"What does he do?"

"He's in the music business."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah I guess, it keeps him busy and I never really get to see him because of it."

"Well that part does suck but the idea of it is cool."

"Well he loves it and I guess that's all that matters." Letty said sadly before my dad and Mia walked in.

"Dom." My dad said walking through the door.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take the girl trick or treating tonight."

"But dad me and Vince are going to Justin's party tonight."

"Not now you're not, go find some old costumes for you and Vince because I need you to take them."

"Why?"

"This guy just called me and told me he needs emergency work done on his car and he's willing to pay me a lot of money so I need to go get that taken care of and you need to take your sister and Letty trick or treating.

"Fine." I sighed

I went down to the basement and pulled out our costumes from last year.

"Vince!" I yelled as I knocked on his bedroom door, which use to be the guess room.

"Yeah." He answered as he opened the door.

"We're not going to the party tonight, Pops making us take the girls trick or treating."

"Why?"

"Emergency at the garage, here." I said handing him his costume.

"This sucks."

"At least we'll be getting free candy." I said before shutting his door.

I went and got ready and within the next hour we were out trick or treating. Letty was a witch, Mia was a fairy, Vince was a vampire, and I was a pirate. I was so embarrassed to be trick or treating out with my little sister so I was hoping that no one would notice me.

"Last house." I told them.

"What? Dom we've only been on one block, there's so many places we can go." Letty insisted.

"Yeah Dom, we've just started, don't you want more candy?" Mia whined.

"I can just buy a bag of candy." I told them.

"Dom don't be such a stick in the mud, have some fun." Letty said as she and Mia walked up to the next door.

"Trick or Treat." The girl said as and older lady opened the door.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest things, here you go sweeties." She said as she placed a piece of candy in each of their bags.

Me and Vince walked up next and she grabbed tow pieces of candy.

"What do you say?"

"Trick or treat." We sighed.

"Come on, I know you two can do better then that." She insisted.

"Trick or Treat." We said again with a little more enthusiasm.

"That's better." She said with a smile.

"See that wasn't that bad." Mia insisted as we walked off the porch.

"I would so rather be at that party." Vince sighed.

"Me too, but what are we suppose to do we have to watch the two little brats."

"You know we can hear you right?" Letty asked.

We ignored them and continued to talk.

"Can't we drop them off at the house and then go?"

"I'm not allowed to stay home alone." Mia told him.

"She's right Vince, my dad would kill me if I left her there with nobody."

"She'll be with Letty."

"It doesn't matter, he thinks they're too young to be without an adult."

"He's right, I get scared when I'm home alone." Mia told us.

"Don't worry Mi, I'm not going to take you home and leave you there."

"What if we take them with us?" Vince suggested.

"Do you really want to be the guys that bring their little sisters to a middle school party? Cause I don't, I'd rather just not go."

"Come on, Jason has a little sister, his parents will probably be home with them by the time we get there. They can hangout with her well we hang out at the party in the garage."

"What do you girls think?" I asked as I contemplated the idea.

"I think if you guys get to go to a party then we should get to too."

"Letty you're nine and Mia's only eight, you're not coming to the actual party."

"That's not fair Dom."

"Dom I don't really to be with people I don't know." Mia insisted with a pout.

"How about this, we'll walk to Jason's house, stopping at every house for trick or treating, then we'll stop in for a half hour and then we'll call dad to pick us up."

"Can we stay with you?" Mia asked me with a pouty face.

"I guess." I caved.

"Than I guess we can go."

We walked a couple of blocks stopping at every house that was giving out candy until we got to Justin's. Justin was a cool kid that throws killer Halloween party every year and this is suppose to be his best party yet.

"This is so cool." Vince yelled as we walked into a spooky garage that was covered with fake cobwebs and a dark fog. There was creepy music playing and we couldn't see anything. We were walking down the dark passageway and I had both Mia and Letty clinging onto each of my arms. Scary decorations were hanging all over and people would jump out at us and I'll actually admit that they made me jump a little. It wasn't a scary jump just a straddled one because I was laughing right after. When we got to the end of what was like a haunted maze we were in the garage which was filled with people from our middle school playing games and dancing to music. Everyone ended up being in costume anyways so we fit right in even in our last years costumes.

"That was so scary." Mia said as she continued to hold my arm. Letty let go before we exited the maze, I doubt she wanted to be seen holding onto my arm.

"Dom, Vince, what's up?" Jason said coming over to us.

"This party is sick." I said as he got to us.

"Thanks my parents really did a great job this year."

"Yeah they did." I said as I observed the whole room.

"I see you brought your little sisters, what's up girls!" He said excitedly as he put both of his hands up to high five him.

Letty being a little more carefree high-fived him but Mia stuck by my side.

"Well have fun, drinks and food are over there."

"Thanks Jay." Vince said as he walked away.

"Come on let's go see what girls are here."

"V, we have Letty and Mia. We can't do that."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Dance." Letty urged.

She grabbed Mia's arm and brought her to the dance floor where all the girls were dancing.

"Maybe dancing is a good idea." Vince smiled after seeing all the girls.

Letty and Mia danced playfully together as we hung out with some girls from our class that were on the dance floor. After awhile we got tired so I went to get us all a glass of punch. The girls ate some of the candy that was on the table and we took a seat to rest for a minute and drink our punch.

"You were right Dom this party is fun." Mia said as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah and I guess it's not too bad having you girls here."

"I'm surprised how nice your friends are, I thought they'd be jerks like you." Letty teased.

"We're not jerks." Vince defended causing both Mia and Letty to laugh.

"You guys can be a little mean to us." Mia insisted.

"It's all out of good fun." Vince told her.

"Yeah. besides we're only mean when you're annoying."

"We say one work and you turn into total jerk, because you guys are just too cool for us." Letty added.

"I'm glad you understand." I joked.

"Hey guys you wanna dance?" Missy asked, as her and her friend Ashley approached us.

"Sure, you girls ready to get back on the dance floor?" I asked Mai and Letty.

"We're actually going to go bob for apples." Letty said as she pointed to the game that was going on.

"Alright but don't go anywhere else."

"We won't." They said as they rushed over to the game area.

We danced with the girls and within the next hour we were calling our dad to come and get us.

"Is he going to be mad that we're here?" Mia asked.

"I don't think so, he didn't sound mad on the phone." I told her.

When my dad got here we got in the car and I was right he wasn't mad, he just wanted to make sure we kept an eye on them.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah dad it was a good time."

"What about you girls did you two have fun?"

"Yeah it was a good time."

"We danced and played a lot of games." Mia smiled.

"Were his friends nice to you?"

"Yeah, they're a lot nicer then Dom is." Letty laughed.

"I'm not mean!" I insisted.

They all laughed at me, I think the girls were just saying it to gat a rise out of me.

"Letty are you coming back to the house?"

"Umm... yeah."

"Alright." My dad answered a she drove pass her house.

When we got home we all got out of our costumes. My dad took all of our candy in order to check through it and make sure it was safe to eat, well he did that we all sat in the living room and watched a scary movie.

"Alright your bags are clear." My dad said walking into the living room.

"Hand them over." I ordered.

"Not until tomorrow, it's getting late and you kids don't need anymore sugar."

"But daddy." Mia whined.

"No more candy until tomorrow, now finish the movie and off to bed."

"It's a weekend why do we have a bed time?" I asked him.

"We've got church in the morning and you're all going." My dad insisted.

"Fine." Both me and Vince sighed as my dad walked up the stairs.

"This movie is so scary." Mia said as she covered her face.

"Halloween is one of the best scary movies of all time." I insisted.

"Agreed." Vince said as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"It's not even that scary." Letty said.

"It totally is." Vince assured her.

"You're not scared of this but you were clinging onto my arm pretty good through that haunted maze."

"That was real life, it's different, this is totally fake."

"No it's not." I told her in a serious tone. "This movie is based on a true story."

"No it's not." She said confidently

"Vince isn't this movie based on a true story?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know that Letty, how long have you been living here?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because everyone that lives here knows that this is the street that Michael Myers originally lived on."

"Or really? What house?"

I looked to Vince and smiled. "I don't know V, I don't think we should tell her it might scare her too much."

"You can tell me, I won't get scared." She insisted.

"I don't think you can handle it Letty." I informed her.

"Tell me!"

"He use to live in your house Let."

"No he didn't, now I know you're lying."

"I'm serious, why else do you think that your house was the only one for sale on this whole block?"

"Because all the other ones had people living in them."

"It's because nobody wants to live in that place, he's killed people in there."

"You guys are such bad liars." She laughed.

"Believe what you want Letty but we both know the truth, why do you think we never asked to go to your house. That place is crazy haunted."

"I live there and I've never heard anything about it being haunted."

"That's weird because I have." I told her.

"No you haven't."

"Yes if have Letty. His sister that was murdered in his house stays right in your room. When I went to talk to you after memorial day I saw her."

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Dom stop trying to scare her." Mia whined.

"Yeah Dom save your breath because it's not working." Letty said.

"Fine don't believe me but don't come crying to me when you see a ghost in your house."

"Trust me Dom you're the last person I'd cry to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and your reviews on both stories. I'm trying really hard to make Letty a stronger character so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

:


	14. Birthdays

**Dom's P.O.V**

The next couple months went by smoothly, I haven't seen any bruises on Letty lately, it could be because she quit gymnastics but I also think it has something to do with her mom not being around much. Letty says that she got a new job and that's why she's not home a lot but I never see her car in the driveway. Well that was up until a few weeks ago when her car suddenly appeared in the driveway. Letty seemed quiet nervous about it at first but she did go home and she seemed fine when she came back the next day. I was thinking that maybe we'd seem some sort of mark on Letty but there's been nothing, I actually heard her talking to Mia about how and her mom have been getting along better lately. Which is a good thing but there's another part to it, her moms got a new man, Letty said they ran off and got married, which is crazy but I totally believe it because her mom is crazy. She was talking to my dad about him the other night, his names Elias and I guess she doesn't really like him but he makes her mom happy and he's not that mean to her, he just has a drinking problem. I've seen him a couple times but I've never actually talked to him, another persona that I have met in this last week was Letty's little sister Adriana, she's a cutie, only two years old. I've known Letty for a little over a year now and it's the first time I've ever met her little sister. Letty and her mom were taking a walk last week around the block with her and they stopped at my dads shop and we all got to meet her, Mia really likes her and she even got Letty to bring her back to the house so Mia could make Adriana her personal doll. Letty seems happier to me and that's all that matters.

Today's my thirteenth birthday and I didn't really want a big party so I was going bowling with a couple of my friends this afternoon, then my dad had something special planned for just the two of us.

"Dude why did you pick bowling? I suck at it." Vince complained as he got another gutter ball.

"Because I don't." I smiled as I went to take my turn.

I had brought Vince, Edwin, and Hector with me bowling.

"Yeah V, you're the only one that sucks at this." Hector laughed.

"Whatever." He huffed as he leaned back in his seat.

I bowled a good game but I wasn't a professional bowler so my score of 128 wasn't too bad for me, especially because I bowled the best of them and I figure I'll get better at the game as I get older. Vince lost both games we played so he obviously was in a bad mood because he's such a sore loser, but I don't blame him I would be pissed if I lost too especially because his high score was 58. We got some food at the bowling alley and played in the small arcade until my dad got there. We dropped Hector and Edwin off at their house and then we brought Vince to his moms house, who he was going to spend a couple of hours with.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove away from Vince's moms house.

"I've got a nice dirt road to bring you to." My dad smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked enthused

"Yup. you're too young to go to the tracks, they won't let you drive there unless you at least have your permit. So I thought I'd bring you to a back road."

"Are you seriously going to let me drive?"

"I was thinking about it, my dad let me drive at a young age, never on a main road but on the back roads and I think it's important for you to get an early start."

"This is so cool, thanks pops."

"Well I know how much you love cars and playing your racing games so I figured that I'd let you get the basics down today so when you are old enough to get your license you'll be the best driver you can be."

"I already know I'm going to be a great driver."

"So much talk for a guy that's never been behind the wheel before." My dad chuckled.

"Well I'm about to be." I smiled.

We pulled onto a dirt road and me and my dad switched spots, it took me a few minutes to get the feel of the car but the road we were on was pretty straight so I got to go pretty fast and it wasn't hard. I loved driving and I can't wait until I can do it legally, this is the best birthday present that my dad ever could of given me.

When we were done driving we picked Vince back up form his moms and we picked Mia up at the cafe where she had been helping out at all morning. When we got back to my house my dad got started on my favorite meal and me and Vince sat in front of the TV and played the new video game that Hector had gotten me for my birthday. Most of the games I had were racing games but the game was more about fighting and killing each other which was so cool and fun. About twenty minute into our game Letty came prancing into our house.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked as she came in.

"You guys always get mad at me for knocking so don't even go there."

"What have you been doing all day?" Vince asked her.

"Nothing much, I spent most of the day explaining to my mom why I quit gymnastics." She sighed before sitting done on the couch.

"How'd that go?"

"Not so good, she thinks that it's a great way to keep my busy and teach me self discipline, she also thinks that if I continue to do it I'll have more respect for my elders and that it will keep me out of trouble."

"She's probably right about the part about keeping you out of trouble." I laughed.

"So, I don't even care what she thinks. I hate gymnastics, it's just too much work and it takes too much time, plus it's so not me. I'm more of the basketball and football type of girl."

"I'm not sure if I'd consider you to be a girl but I do agree gymnastics is so not you." I teased.

"You can't even be nice on your birthday can you?"

"It's not my job to be nice on my birthday, it's the day that everyone's suppose to be nice to me." I grinned.

"What about the other three hundred and sixty four days?" Letty mumbled causing Vince to let out a small chuckled.

I was about to say something but my dad called us in for dinner, Mia came down stairs and once we were all seated my dad said grace and we dug in.

We finished Dinner and then we went for dessert, Mia dad and Mia had baked me a cake this morning and it looked delicious.

"Alright everyone gather around for a photo." my dad said as he grabbed the camera.

"Do we have to?" Vince whined.

"Yes, we have to capture ever moment." My dad insisted as we all gathered around the cake to take a photo.

"Great, now just one of Dom and Mia." My dad insisted.

I pulled Mia into a hug and we both smiled for a photo.

"Alright we can eat cake now." My dad said.

"Finally." Vince said as he grabbed a knife to cut the cake with.

"I get the first slice V." I informed him.

He rolled his eyes at me but handed me the first piece of cake. I swear if he didn't have an extremely high metabolism he'd be the fattest kid I've even seen. He eats so much that it's not even funny, well actually it's kind of funny.

We all ate our cake and then gathered in the living room to watch some of my favorite movies. I was a good day and I love spending time with my family more then anything, I don't even need a big party to celebrate, this was perfect.

* * *

The next five months went by quickly, they were fun but quick, the end of school was approaching and I was happy that we only had a few short weeks of school left. Letty's tenth birthday is this weekend and I guess her mom is throwing her this huge party. I've seen so much change in Letty's mom these past few months. For starters I actually see her now, she spends a lot more time with Letty and her other daughter Adriana. Letty always use to get real nervous about going home but she doesn't seem to mind much witch is a good thing. I think her mom had to have gotten some sort of help, there's no other way to explain her turn around, whenever I saw her before she looked sick and smelt like booze, now she looks more cheerfully, she has more color to her skin and she looks like she's gain a few pound which makes her look natural because before she was way too skinny. Now that she looks healthier you can actually tell that Letty's her daughter because they look so much alike, Letty hates when I say that but it's true. I was a little nervous because I still don't really trust Letty's mom or her step dad and Mia's suppose to be spending the night tonight at Letty's house, dad thinks it's going to be okay but I'm still not sure.

"So what are you girls going to be doing at this sleep over?" I asked Mia as we walked home from school.

"None of your business." Letty sassed.

"Probably sit and play with their dolls." Vince joked.

"I wish." Mia said under her breath.

We all knew that Mia was hoping for a girlier friend but Letty wasn't that type of girl and I think that it's good for Mia to have a friend like Letty.

"Come on Mia you don't really want to play with dolls all night do you?" Letty asked her.

"I don't know, don't you think it would be fun?"

"No." Letty said boldly.

Me and Vince both started laughing, it was just so amusing to us that Letty didn't play with dolls. It wasn't that big of a deal but Mia acted like it was the end of the world when Letty didn't want to play with her and that's what makes it so funny.

"Well it's your sleepover so I guess you can we can do whatever you want." Mia said even though we all knew she still had her heart set on dolls.

"Mia have you even been over to Letty's house?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"No but daddy and her mom both said that I could and I want to." She insisted.

"You guys want to race?" Letty asked as we approached our road.

I was always down to compete with Letty because she was actually pretty good at a lot of things and so was I so I was always down to challenge her. We both knew we could beat Vince in a race because he wasn't the fastest and Mia was wearing a dress and flip flops so she didn't stand that much of a chance.

"You're on." I said as I started running.

"Not fair!" She yelled as I got a head start.

It didn't take that long for her to catch up with me and we raced each other down the street. She pulled in head of me at the last second and won.

"Ha! I beat you!" Letty bragged as we waited for Vince and Mai to catch up.

"You got beat by a girl, dude!" Vince laughed and slapped me on the back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, so did you." I snapped as I slapped his hand off of me.

"You're such a sore loser." Letty laughed.

"Whatever have fun at your dumb sleepover." I spat as I walked away.

"Dude are you really that pissed that she beat you?"

"Yeah V it pisses me off, I'm older and I'm a guy, I should win."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you beat Mia."

"Well I don't care to beat Mia I want to beat Letty."

"Then you might want to get fast because that little girl can run." Vince laughed.

"I'll beat her eventually, just wait and see."

"She'll never let you win Dom, you'll just have to get over it. Speed is something that you won't be able to beat her in, you could try strength, you're like twice her size you could definitely beat her in that."

"Whatever, Yo Pop are we going to the garage?" I asked my dad once we stepped in side to see my dad sitting on the couch.

"I was actually thinking we could work at our house garage today so we can get some work done on the charger."

"Sounds good to me, V are you coming."

"Nah, I think I'll just stay in here and watched some TV." Vince said as he plopped down on the couch.

"We'll be in the garage then." it informed him as me and my dad walked out back.

I was actually glad that Vince decided not to help out today, don't get me wrong he's my best friend and he's good with cars but this is mine and my dads project and I really enjoy getting to work with just him on it.

"So what do you think about Mia spending the night at Letty's house?"

"I'm okay with it, why do you ask?"

"I just didn't think you'd want her over at her house."

"I've been talking with Letty and everything seems to be going okay at home, plus I've been watching and her mom seems to be really turning her life around and I can respect anyone who's trying to get better. I don't know what happened in the past but I'm will to look pass it for the sake of the girls.

"Are you excited to meet her dad tomorrow at her party."

"It will be interesting, I definitely have a few words for him."

"Like what?"

"You're quiet noisy." My dad laughed.

"Just curious."

"I just have a few questions to ask him and a few things to talk to him about, nothing that concerns you."

"Whatever you say." I said knowing my dad wouldn't tell me anymore and knowing he'd get mad if I push too much.

The next day we went to Letty's house around one o'clock and all of her family was there and she has a big family but most of them don't live in the United States. Letty had a couple cousins that were close to our age and a couple whole ere either a lot older then us or younger then us. She had a cousin Teresa who was thirteen, Cayo who was fourteen, and Hector who was twelve, which could get confusing because now we have two hectors at her party. She also had a Cousin Philip who was fifteen, Carlos who was seventeen, twins Cecilia and Sofia whoa re also fifteen, a real older cousin named Bella who was twenty and a total babe, and three real young cousins Gale who was eight, Gaby six, and Mateo who was two. Letty has a huge family mostly due to the fact that her mom has seven siblings. Her dad was an only child except for his half brother Nathan who he doesn't really keep in touch with.

Our neighbor Mrs. Graham showed with her two granddaughters Payton and Samantha, who where both younger then us. Letty's friend Zack also showed up and so did David and her Little sister Adriana. Her moms old friend Rachael came with her daughter, all the way from Detroit and from the looks of it her daughter was our age and I'd probably be flirting with her for the rest of the night if Vince doesn't get to her first. is could tell Letty was waiting for her dad but eh just wasn't showing up. It was when Hector and Edwin showed up that got really excited.

A young girl walked in who looked to be a little older then Letty and Letty darted to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Nicole!" She yelled as she squeezed her tight.

"Come on you'll gave to meet Mia." Letty insisted as she dragged Nicole to Mai who was out back.

"There she goes." Vince laughed.

"Come on Let's go out back." I suggested because that was where all the party goers where. We were just chatting with Letty inside as she waited for her dad to show up.

"Mia this is my friend Nicole." I heard Letty say as we walked out back.

"This could turn ugly." I whispered to Vince.

"Or it could be hysterical." Vince laughed and I shrugged in agreement.

"Hi Nicole I'm Letty's best friend Mia." She said putting an emphasis on best.

"Oh I think you're mistaking because I'm Letty's best friend." Nicole corrected with full sass.

Now I could see how Letty and this girl could make good friends they both had and attitude and the sass of a sixteen year old girl. Now how Letty and my sweet little sister every became and stayed friends is beyond me.

I saw both Mia and Nicole put their hands on their hips and stare at Letty.

"Can we get some popcorn?" Vince joked.

"Well Nicole's my old best friend and Mia you're my new best friend." Letty said trying to compromise.

"So we're not friends anymore?" Nicole asked harshly.

"No we are, it's just you have been my best friend for longer so you're my old best friend and Mia since I haven't known her as long is my new best friend." She said trying to make them understand.

They just both stared at her for a second before Hector appeared out back with some older guys.

"Letty you rushed away so fast you didn't even see who else we brought." Hector announced and she turned to look at him.

"No way!" she squealed as she ran up to hug the older guys.

There was three guys and I only recognized one of them, Carlos, who was Hectors older brother.

"Happy Birthday Letty." All three of them said in unison.

I called Hector over and he came quickly.

"What is it Dom?"

"Who are they? "I asked pointing to the guys.

"A couple of my brothers crew members and Jaun, the guy wearing all black is Nicole's older brother and the other ones name is Lorenzo, he's kind of like their leader."

"How do they know Letty?"

"They all use to roll with her brother for a really long time."

"What happened? Why doesn't her brother still roll with him?"

"You'd have to ask Letty that one."

"Letty won't talk about her brother."

"She has her reasons man, give her time and she'll open up to you." Hector said before slapping me on the back and heading back over to his brother and all of them.

When I tuned back into her their conversation they where telling her to cheer up.

"Is everyone here or are you still waiting on people?" Lorenzo asked.

"Not everyone, we're still waiting on my dad and Alaina."

"Your dad's coming?" Carlos asked surprised.

"Yeah her should be here any minute... I'm actually going to go wait for him out front, you guys have fun." She said before walking away.

I could tell she was getting a little impatient and just wanted her dad to be there already but I'm sure he'd be here soon. What kind of dad would miss their daughters tenth birthday? It was about ten minutes later that I was starting to get worried, I was about to go out front an check on Letty when I saw her appear happily wrapped in her dads arms.

She demanded to be put down before they got in full view over everyone and dragged her dad the rest of the way.

"Everyone our finally guest have arrived." She announced in a cheerful tone.

"Let the party being." My dad smiled as he raised his beer in the air.

It was actually a fun party we played games and I got to know a lot about Letty's family, they were all pretty cool and interesting because they came from a different part of the world. After awhile we gabbed all the guys and we went out front to play football, we didn't want anyone to get hurt so we only played two hand touch. I was actually surprised that Letty didn't asked to play, she nerves wants to be left alone with the girls, she'd much rather be with the guys but I guys she was too busy being glued to her dads side to want to play with us.

We were all enjoying playing football out front until we heard loud screeched coming from out back. We dropped the ball and ran to see what was going on out back. Letty's dad and her step dad was on top of her step dad punching his lights out. What happened was all I could wonder. Finally after they both her dad had beaten the crap out of him David and one of Letty's uncles had pulled him off of Elias. Everyone was in complete shock and just stayed silent and before I knew my eyes were on Letty just like everyone else's were. Letty looked like she was about to cry, she had a huge hand print across her face and before anyone had the chance to comfort her she ran. Letty's fast and I knew no one could catch her.

"Get out of here." Letty's mom warned Elias as he got to his feet.

I didn't know exactly what happened but I could piece the puzzle together. From what it looked like Elias had slapped Letty and her beat his face in with his fist and now Letty not liking the attention felt embarrassed and ran away. Her mom and dad went inside to search for her, thinking that maybe she just went around the front to throw people off. Elias went out front and waited for his ride that he called to get here.

"What happened?" I asked my dad just to verify my own thoughts.

"He hit her."

"Elias?"

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing her dad didn't like that too much."

"No one here liked seeing a ten year old girl get slapped across the face by a grown man, look at everyone, they're all on edge, they're all angry." My dad said the many Hispanics that were all fired up on the lawn. "I'm just glad Letty's dad jumped in other wise I'd be in jail right now." My dad whispered to me.

"She's not inside." Het mom announced she came back outside.

"We'll all go look." My dad told her worried mother.

We spread out and went in search for Letty, as we called her name. I went to do my search in the front yard when I saw one of the branches move in the tree.

"Come on let's go back she's not out here." I told the other guys that were searching with me.

I walked them out back and as soon as I could I rushed back out front and climbed the tree. I saw Letty and climb tot he branch next to her and sat down. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

"So why didn't you tell the others that you found me?" She asked after a couple minutes in silence.

"Because you obviously don't want to be found or else you would of came down by yourself."

"Well thanks" She smiled

"No problem."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes so I tried to talk to her

"Does he always hit you?" I asked not knowing if she'd even answer me.

"What?"

"Elias, does he always hit you?"

"No, not usually."

"Letty, tell me the truth."

"I am, he usually doesn't hit me."

"But he has before?"

"Once, but he promised that he'd never do it again."

"Well he did it again, Let."

"I know and know everyone else does too." She sighed.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe that's a good thing."

"How could it be a good thing?"

"Well everyone will want to protect you so he'll never be able to hit you again."

"Yeah I guess...Why do you care anyways?" She asked not to be rude but in a serious matter.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you, you just get annoying sometimes, just like Mia does and I don't hate her. "

"Yeah but your suppose to feel like that with her, she's your sister."

"Yeah and your like a sister to me."

"Really?"

"Well kinda, just cooler!"

"Yeah right." She laughed not believing me.

"I'm serious Letty, you love cars, you're good at video game, and you're even better a sports then most guys are."

"Am I better than you?" She asked nudging my arm.

"You wish! You might be better than Vince but not me."

"I am so better then both you and Vince." She said confidently.

"At what being annoying?" I joked.

"No at sports, video games, and cars."

"There is no way that you're better then me at any of that stuff."

"I am too!" She insisted.

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Oh really, if you think that you're so good then why don't we get a basketball right now and play."

"I'll play you anytime, anywhere Toretto!"

"Okay then lets go, right here right now!"

"Your on!" She smiled.

We both climbed down the tree, Which Letty refused any help with getting down and then she ran inside her garage that was attached to her house and grabbed the basketball. I think it was the first time that I have seen that little spark in her eyes. I'd seen a couple of other girls look at me like that, well more then a couple. It was the look a girl got in there eyes when they liked someone, I never thought Letty even thought of me like that but by the way she laughed and was actually playing nice with me I could tell that Letty actually liked me and not just as a friends I think she had developed a little crush on me. I didn't mind though, I think this could actually be fun, God knows what I could get her to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me known what you think. Sorry if there's spelling and grammar mistake, I'll go back and fix them later!**


	15. A Little Crush

**I only have a few more chapters to write before Dom and Letty start to get together.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

"V, guess what." I said with a smile across my face as I shot a basket.

"What?" He asked as he grabbed the ball.

"I think Let has a crush on me."

"No way." He said as he stopped dribbling the ball.

"I swear she does."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you know the way Victoria use to look at me and every other girl does?"

"I know what you're talking about with Vic but I'm not too sure about all the other girls." Vince laughed.

"Sure they do."

"Whatever you say Dom, just get on with it."

"Well the other day at Letty's birthday party she had this look in her eyes like she liked me."

"How can you tell just by the way she looked at you?"

"Because I'm amazing and I can just tell, she looked like Victoria did when she use to like me."

"Maybe you're mistaking because I don't get that vibe from Letty."

"That's because you haven't seen her lately because she's been spending time with her dad."

"Just because she might have a little twinkle in her eye doesn't mean she likes you."

"It wasn't just they way she looked at me though, when we started playing ball she was actually being nice to me, of course she made her little comments like she usually does but I totally got a different vibe from her."

"She's ten I don't think she's old enough to have a crush."

"Come on V when we were nine you had a crush on our teacher."

"That's different, I'm a guy."

"It's not different V." I laughed.

"Even if she does have a crush on you it doesn't mean anything, like I said she's ten and it will probably go away."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked actually worried about it.

"It will, trust me."

"Yeah because you know so much about girls."

"And you do?"

"More than you."

"Whatever. What's been up with Letty anyways? I know she's been spending time with her dad these past few days but when is he going to leave?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her, Mia might know."

"Yo Mi!" I called

She was sitting at the table outside coloring in her coloring book.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a minute."

"I'm busy Dominic."

"Just come here."

"Fine." She sighed as she got up and walked over to us. "What?" She question as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's Letty been up to?"

"She's spending time with her dad."

"I know but isn't she leaving soon?"

"Yeah in a few weeks, we still have like a week and a half left of school."

"Wouldn't she want to be here before she leaves?"

"I don't know Dom, why don't you go over and hangout with her if you want to see her so bad."

"I don't want to see her, she's your friend and I just thought you'd want to be spending as much time with her as possible."

"Her dad took us out for breakfast today before school and then we were together all day."

"Alright, I was just being curious."

"She's coming over for dinner tonight so you'll get to see her."

"I don't care to see her."

"Why can't you just admit that she's just as much as your friend as she is mine."

"Because I'm not friends with little girls."

"Whatever you say." Mia smiled before going back over to the table where she was coloring.

Later that day Letty did come over for dinner and she had that same look.

"See." I whispered to Vince.

"See what? She looks normal."

"She looks happier."

"Maybe that's because she's been around her dad a lot more."

"Nah, I'll show you."

"Hey Let."

"What?" She said from the couch where her and Mia were watching some stupid TV show.

"Want to sit next to me at dinner tonight?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"See."

"You offered." Vince laughed.

"But she accepted, we never sit next to each other at dinner and we all have our own seats that we sit at every night, why would she want to change it up?"

"Because you asked her to."

"Since when does Letty do anything that I ask? Besides she didn't even give me a weird or questioning look before answering she said yes immediately and smiled."

"She actually said sure."

"What's the difference."

"Are you sure you're not the one who has a crush on her?"

"Ewe, of course not. That would be like you having a crush on Mia, it's just too weird and she's too young." I insisted.

I didn't have a crush on Letty, I just wanted to prove to Vince that she had a crush on me but I was about to drop the whole subject because I didn't want it seem like I was crushing on a ten year old.

My dad called us to dinner and Letty switched spots with Vince so we could sit next to each other.

"Changing it up I see." My dad smiled as he saw Letty move next to me.

"Change is good." Letty smiled.

"It can be very good." My dad said as he sat down. "Who wants to say grace?"

"I think it's Dom's turn." Vince said quickly.

"I agree with that." My dad answered. "Go on Dom."

"Fine... Dear lord thank you for this food and my family, amen." I said, I hated saying grace so whenever I did I made it short and sweet.

"So how long is your dad in town for?" My dad asked Letty.

"Well actually me and my mom just dropped him off at the airport before she brought me here, but he'll be back soon."

"If he's coming back then why did he leave?" Vince asked her.

"He has work." She answer simply.

"Letty do you really have to leave again this summer?" Mia asked her in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I'll be Puerto Rico the whole time though."

"I hate when you leave." She pouted.

"It's only for six weeks Mia , I'll be back before you know it."

"Well we will all miss you." My dad smiled.

"I'll miss you guys too." She said looking right at me.

That had to be a sign and even Vince smiled at me after she said it. Maybe he was starting to believe me.

The next few weeks went by quick and before I knew it Mia was going over to Letty's house to help her pack.

"Are you excited for her to be leaving?" Vince asked as he sat next to me one the couch.

"Yes, Letty having a crush on me is hard work."

"Maybe it will blow over by the time summer is over."

"Hopefully."

At first I thought Letty having a crush on me would be fun but all she did was follow me around everywhere. At times it had it's benefits but other times when I just wanted to hangout with V or my dad it would get annoying because she was always there. I like how she'd always agree with me and when I'd get into a fight with Mia or Vince she was on my side. I could also get her to do things for me, like getting me a drink or something but once my dad figured out what was happening I got yelled at for taking advantage of her. I was excited for some guy time this summer and hopefully it would be a lot of fun because me and my dad had plans to finish working on the charger that we've been putting on the back burner for awhile.

* * *

Summer turned out just as I thought it would, we had fun but I got a lot of work done. School would be starting in a few short weeks and Letty and Mia were both in our school this year. We're going to be eighth grades and they're going to be in fifth grade. I was a little worried to have them in our school but hopefully I won't really see them.

Today was terrible, it was the hottest day of the year and the garage has no air conditioning, Me Vince and my dad were all working on the final touches of the Charger that we've been working on all summer. Mia was working or pretending to work in the office that was in the back of the garage. We have three different rooms in the garage, besides the main part where we all worked. There was an office, a locker room, and a room where we kept innovatory.

"Pop you really need to invest on an air conditioning." I sighed.

"I know, but they're just so expensive." He said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I need a drink, do you guys want anything?" Vince asked as he wiped his hands off on a rag.

"Water please." My dad answered.

"Me too."

"Be right back." Vince said before running off to get the water.

He came back shortly after with three bottles of freezing cold water.

"Thanks V." I said taking the drink for him.

"No problem." Vince said before sipping on his water.

We all drank almost the half the bottle with one gulp and then got back to work, well at least me and my dad did, Vince was taking his time on getting back to work.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Vince said making us all turn our attention to the little girl standing in our garage.

"Hey, Let." I said after seeing her.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked farther into the garage.

"How are you?" My dad asked her as he sipped his water.

"I'm alright."

"How was Puerto Rico?" Vince asked her.

"Why do you care?" She asked with attitude that made me smile.

"God it was just a question no need to bite my head off."

"Whatever, it was good." She laughed.

"What did you do?" My dad asked.

"Spent time with my family and hung out on the beach." She answered vaguely.

"Sounds boring." Vince muttered.

"If that's all you did then why didn't you just stay here?" I asked her.

"Because the beaches in Puerto Rico are way different and my grandparents aren't here in California, they're in Puerto Rico."

"Oh, still you missed a lot out here." I told her.

"Yeah, Like what?"

"Well do you know Cindy Lawford in our class?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well Vince asked her out and he totally got rejected." I said laughing.

"Hey!" Vince yelled defensively.

"What's wrong Vinnie?" She teased.

"I... I... Oh never mind, I'm never asking a girl out again." He huffed.

"Good! You are way too young to date." My dad stated.

"We are not!" I said defensively.

"You're only thirteen."

"Hey I'll be fourteen soon" Vince interrupted.

"Still, you guys are too young to be chasing after girls, you need to be focused on something important like school or sports or cars. Just please wait a while to chase after the girls because I am not ready to hear from all of those girls dads." He informed us.

"Yeah whatever Dad." I said disregarding what he said because I thought we were totally ready to be dating.

"Okay Mr.T, whatever every you say." Vince laughed.

"Hey Tony where's Mia?"

"Oh she's ..."

"Letty!" We all heard Mia screech.

"Mia!" She said smiling as Mia came up and hugged her.

"Letty I'm so glad you're back we have so much to talk about, come on, come on, follow me into the office so we can talk about what we've both done this summer." Mia said dragging her into the garage.

"Help me." Letty mouthed as Mia dragged her into the office.

We all shook our heads no at her and started to laugh.

Letty was over a lot after she got back, She didn't tell everyone else but she did open up to me that her dads friend had just died and he was a mess. That's why he's been staying with him. She did end up telling everyone else that he moved in with them but not why. Her little sister Adriana also moved in with them because her dad got a new job. I think he's flying a medical helicopter for the military, he's gone for three months and then back for a month before leaving again. I know Letty likes having them there because she has her family together, they might not all be in the best mental state right now but they're together and that makes for a happier and nicer Letty.

"Hey Let what's going on?" I asked she walked into our house late the night before school.

"Same old same old."

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"It's only nine o'clock."

"Mia's in bed."

"Where' V?"

"Showering."

"Where's your dad?

"The alarm went off at the garage, he thinks it was just an animal but he went over just to check everything out just encase."

"Can I watch TV with you?"

"Yeah, if you tell my why you're over here."

"I couldn't sleep." She said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Liar."

"Dom it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed but sat back on the couch and I waited for her to talk.

"You know how my dads friend died?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well he's not taking it too well and he's been drinking a lot."

"Are you scared of your dad when he drinks?"

"No not really."

"Then why are you over here?"

"I can leave." She said standing up from the couch.

"No Letty stay." I said grabbing her arm.

I knew my dad would be pissed if I was the reason she went home when she was scared to be there.

She sat back down and we were quiet for a minute.

"It's not just my dad who was drinking."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't like when she drinks?"

"No, not at all."

"Why?"

"Because she had a drinking problem in the past and it got really bad but she got better and now she's started drinking again and I'm just scared of what's going to happen."

"What would happen?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Come on Let, tell me."

"You know I was hoping that when my dad moved back that we could all finally be a family again but I guess that's never going to happen."

"It could still happen."

"I doubt it."

"Do you always think so positively?"

"Shut up." She said cracking a smile.

"Here why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep on the couch."

"I'm not aloud to sleep over on a school night."

"I'm sure my dad will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said getting off the couch.

"Thanks Dom."

"No problem."

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah I'm going to shower and then hit the hay." I said as I placed a blanket over her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Night Let."

"Night."

I turned off the light and went to shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter jumped around a little. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Two Year Summary

**This chapter takes place two years later and it's a summary from Dom's P.O.V of what has happened.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

Letty staying on the couch has been becoming a regular thing lately, she'll come over at night and my dad always lets her stay. I guess her parents have been fighting a lot lately and she'd rather be at my house then there and my dad also prefers her here then over at her house. I don't really mind her at my house all the time, the only thing that annoys me is how she's always at the garage doing everything that we do. I get that she likes cars and I actually think it's pretty cool that she'd into them but I just wish she wouldn't ask all these question when we're actually working, it gets annoying. Vince actually called her a pest the other day and she did not like that, she kicked him right in the balls. We usually joke around her and she takes it pretty good, seeing that most little girls would cry about it, she either laughs it off or ignore us and once she has enough she'll yell or hit us. She hits pretty hard but it's totally worth it because she's so easy and fun to make fun of. I've been quizzing Letty on all she knows about cars and she actually knows quite a lot for being so young, maybe even more then Vince, dads super proud to have found a girl who really loves cars as much as we do. You can tell he favors Letty at the garage, which is another thing that annoys me, I think that's why she gets annoying at the garage, he's always paying extra attention to her and making sure he can teach her all he can. At home she's with Mia or just hanging out with us so she not as annoying, she actually not that bad. If she was a few years older I wouldn't mind hanging out with her, she'd be a cool person to have around.

Our lives basically stayed the same over the next few years, even though I went through a few personal changes, we'd go to school, then go to the garage, and then we'd hang out at home. I managed to get through my one year at school with Letty and Mia with only a few small encounters with them. Mia would occasionally come up and give me a hug at lunch which I didn't really mind because all the girls thought it was really sweet and the only time that I'd see Letty was at the principles office. I only got sent to the office a couple of times that year but Letty was a regular there, she couldn't help but get in trouble. I thought it was quiet funny but dad did not like it when he found out, he'd band her from the garage for a few day or gave her chorus to do either at the garage or the house, or even at the cafe. Letty went away again that summer to visit her grandparent, it's always really weird when she leaves because it feels likes something's missing in our family, everyone's usually really sad for the first week or two, then we usually get back in the swing of things but we never have as much laughs as we do when Letty's here.

This past year was the year of changes for me, I definitely hit all parts of Puberty and that made even more girls attracted to me. I also made it through my first year of high school, which means me and Vince are at the bottom of the social latter again. I did end up making some new friendships though, I would consider my friendship with Letty the most important one since she is practically part of our family now. When we first met we never got along and then after we realized that our lives would suck if we hated each other we slowly moved into a friendly zone but we still picked at each other. Then she had her crush on me which I'm pretty sure faded away or she just had a better way of hiding it now. Now we're at a place where I don't really mind hanging out with her, of course I'd rather be with my older friends but she's fun to be with to. Me and Vince still make jokes at her expense but she usually gives it right back. One of the main reasons why I think her crush went away is because she no longer talks to me about anything personal, when I ask her personal question she just ignores me or she'll change the subject so she doesn't have to talk to me about it. That is one thing I hate, I liked talking to her, it made me feel important when she'd open up to me. I've been trying more and more lately to get her to open up to me, I even offered to teach her a few fighting moves tomorrow, since school was about to start soon and I know how many fights she gets into.

Me and Vince have spent all summer at the gym so we can be in shape for the new school year, we were definitely trying to make a name for ourselves this year. The one thing that I'm really looking forward to this year is getting my licenses, Vince get's his before me, which sucks but I'm just excited to get mine.

I feel like Mia has been a bit jealous of mine and Letty's friendship. She was Mia's friend first but Mia did say once before that Letty was just as much as my friend as she was hers. When Letty first started following me around I hated it but after awhile I got use to her always being there and I don't really like when she's not. Mia get's upset when the three of us go to do something and we don't invite her, it's not like we haven't tried to invite her to do stuff with us but she never wants to do anything that we're doing. She'll come with us to get ice cream or to the beach but when we want to go skateboarding or work on something at the garage she never wants to go and Letty does. Letty's also not afraid to get in trouble, like Mia is. One time we were going some abandoned building that was super haunted, they both knew we were going but neither really rushed to go.

_Flashback _

_"Yo, where's Let?" I asked Vince as we continued to wait._

_"I don't know she's your puppy dog, shouldn't you know?"_

_"We've been waiting on her forever?" _

_"Is Mia coming? She could be waiting on her to get ready."_

_"Nah, I would never Let Mia come."_

_"You asked her the other day?"_

_"Yeah but that was only because I knew she'd say no."_

_"Well did she say no?"_

_"Of course, Mia is too much of a good girl to ever do something like this."_

_"Why did you even tell her?"_

_"Because I know she gets upset when Let always hangs with us so I figured I'd see if she wanted to come so she wouldn't feel so left out."_

_"We'll take her out for ice cream or something after."_

_"Agreed."_

_We waited about ten more minutes before going inside to look for Letty._

_"What's the hell Letty, what's taking you so long?" Vince said as we walked inside and saw Letty laying lazily on the couch._

_"What do you mean?" She asked confused._

_"We told you that we were leaving for that abandoned house at two and it's almost two thirty." I yelled a little frustrated with her._

_"Oh, I didn't know you guys wanted me to come with you, I thought you'd guys would want a break from me."_

_"What would make you think that?" I questioned._

_"Well gosh I don't know." She said sarcastically. "You tell me everyday that I'm annoying and to stop following you around."_

_"Well we don't actually mean it Let, we're just joking with you."_

_"Sometimes." Vince interrupted."Sometimes were just joking with you and other times we're dead serious."_

_"Well how am I suppose to know the difference?"_

_"I don't know and I really don't care, are you coming or not?" I asked in an angry tone getting mad that this was taking so long and we were still not at the old house._

_"Sure, I'll come." She said getting off the couch and putting on her shoes._

_"Mia do you want to come?" Letty asked._

_"No, that's not really my thing."_

_"Don't say I didn't offer." Letty said walking out the door._

_End of flash back._

That was a scary day, I knew that place was haunted and no one else believed me. We were all scared out of our minds by the time we left. We kept hearing these weird noises and I swear I saw something there even though neither of them believed me, but I know what I saw. We went home and told Mia about it and even though she looked scared you could tell she wanted to come along, I think that's why she came with us on our next adventure.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you want to come?" Letty asked as we continued to walk down the road out of our neighbor hood. _

_"Letty if I didn't want to come I wouldn't be here right now."_

_"Alright Mia but you cant tattle on us."_

_"Yeah Mi no telling dad." I told her._

_"Why? What are we going to do?"_

_"Graffiti." Vince smiled as he grabbed can of spray paint out of his bag to show her._

_"Isn't that illegal?"_

_"Only if you get caught." Letty laughed._

_We walked to this construction site that was only a few more blocks away and began our spray painting. _

_"Dom I don't think this is a good idea, what if we get caught?" Mia asked as Letty and Vince gabbed a can of spray paint._

_"Mia we all told you that you probably wouldn't want to come with us this time but you insisted on coming."_

_"Well I didn't know that you were going to do this."_

_"Well as long as you keep your mouth shut we wont get in trouble." I told her as I grabbed a can of spray paint myself. _

_We sprayed the usual, cuss words, dirty signs, secret messages, Letty was the only one of us who had any artistic talent. Mia continued to ask us not to do it but we ignored her and me and Vince continued write inappropriate things on the walls, well Letty worked on her master piece. _

_"Looking good Let." I told her as I threw my empty spray paint bottle on the ground._

_"Thanks." She smiled._

_"Yo Let are you almost done? 'Cause we might want to bounce before we get caught." Vince asked her._

_"Yeah just give me a minute." She sad as she put her last touches on._

_She graffitied a bunch of flames with a car coming out of it. It was pretty cool and I was impressed. _

_"Lets go." She said throwing her can down. _

_End of flashback. _

I was really proud of all our work but we had to go back and clean it up because Mia tattled on us and we had to cover up what we did and we got grounded. Letty was probably the most mad because she worked the hardest and she wasn't allowed to stay the night for two weeks and none of us were allowed at the garage during that time.

The last thing that I did this summer was made a bet with Vince since school as starting. We we're both fifteen and we made this bet on who could lose their virginity first. No one even cares about waiting anymore so we figured it would be fun to make a little competition out of it. I'm pretty sure that I'll win though, It's not that Vince doesn't get girls, it's just that I happen to get a lot more. I was really excited for this school year and I just had a feeling that we were going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Things Happen

**Dom's P.O.V**

"So what made you want to teach me how to fight?" Letty questioned as we walked back to my house from hers.

" I don't know, I guess because you got in so many fights last year that you might actually want to know what you're doing so you can make it count"

"I didn't get in that many fight!" She said defensively.

"Seven" I laughed after counting them on my figures, you got into seven fights last year alone Letty, that's a lot!"

"I remember., because I got punished for each of them." She said dramatically.

"That's what happens." I chuckled, my dad hates when we get into fights at school because it gives us a bad name, so when you do the punishment usually sucks.

"You know my parents would be really mad if they knew about this." She informed me.

"About what?"

"About you teaching me how to fight."

" Well I thought that you didn't care what they thought."

"Oh trust me I don't but I don't want them getting mad at you."

"And why is that?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to teach me anymore and the word around the block is that you throw a mean right hook."

"Who'd you here that from?"

"Everyone!" She said looking at me.

I just smiled at my reputation and kept walking

"So." Letty said breaking the silence.

"So what?"

"So why isn't Vince helping teach me how to fight?"

"Because he's busy, and besides do you really want Vince showing you how to fight?"

"I thought you said that Him and Mia were watching some lame ass movie."

"Watch your mouth young lady." I said faking a shocked tone but I knew she swore.

"Like yours is any better."

"Whatever." I smiled. "You're still too young to be using that language."

"So why all the sudden to you want to hangout with me?" She asked seriously.

"What do you mean all the sudden? We always hangout." I knew she was suspicious of my reasoning, usually when we hang out it's with Mia or Vince but I just wanted it to be me an Letty today so I could see if she'd open up to me.

"Not alone."

"We've hung out alone before."

"I know but that's only because no one else was around."

"I don't know I just thought it would be fun to hangout just the two of us, plus we both know you don't want to take fighting tips from Vince." I laughed.

"I don't know Dom, I bet his moves are better then yours."

"Yeah. right." I said before grabbing Letty and putting her in a head lock, she struggled for a brief moment before getting out of my gasp, but once she did she laughed and pushing me away.

"Keep you hand off of me Toretto, god knows where they've been." She teased.

"The only place these hands have been lately is on a car engine."

When we got back to my house I took her out back and started giving her tips.

"I'm gonna go get us some waters why don't you stretch." I suggested.

"Stretch?" She questioned.

"Yeah like stretch out your arms or something so you don't pull a muscle."

She gave me a weird look but did as she was told well I went to get us some water.

"What are you and Letty doing?" Mia asked as I walked inside.

"I'm just preparing Letty for any fights that she might get into this year."

"Great Dom, you're encouraging her fighting, I wonder what dad would say?"

"Mia just keep your mouth shut." I warned her.

"Only if me and Vince can come out and watch."

"No, you'll distract us."

"Come on Dom just let us come out."

"Mia why do you have to be such a pain."

"Because I do, now can we please."

"Maybe in a little bit." I told her as I walked in the kitchen to grabbed some bottled water.

I walked back out side and put the waters on the picnic table.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Mia and Vince wanted to come and watch but I told them that they couldn't because you'd get distracted."

"Right." She agreed

"So lets get to it." I said.

I showed her a few different combination, in which she picked up on quickly . Letty was a natural fighter and I felt bad for whoever had to receive one of her punches. I put my hands up for her to punch and moved them quickly to see if she could hit her targets. After about twenty minutes or so she was fully pounding into my hands.

"Easy Tiger." I laughed as I struggled I continuing to hold my hands up.

"Why can't take a punch?" She said hitting me a little harder.

I laughed it off even though it actually hurt a little and I tried to change the subject.

"So who are you training up to punch?" I questioned.

"No one." She said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Really." I stated clearly not believing me.

"Well..." She drifted off.

"Well who?"

"There's this one girl in our class named Kayla Smallin and she's the biggest slut ever!" She said a little too dramatically.

"I didn't know twelve year olds could be sluts."

"Well what else would you call a girl who has dated practically every guy in your class and even three of this years juniors."

"Really what three juniors?"

"Well there was Michael Fishman, Jordan Shaw, and Andrew Cruz."

"Wow I didn't know that. How does a twelve year old have this many boyfriends?"

"Because she's easy, once they get it in they dump her." Letty stated.

"That so gross what would you want with a girl so much younger then you?"

I don't know if she did it on purpose or not but she missed my hand and nailed my right in the side after I said that.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing his sides, "Maybe we should stop for a while." I suggested as I walked over to get some water.

"What are you scared that I'm going to become a better fighter then you?" She teased.

"Not in your dreams little girl." I said pinching her side.

"Hey that hurt." She laughing as she pinched him back.

"You pinch hard Letty." I said as I observed the new red mark on my arm.

"Good, now we're even. No more pinching."

"We are so not even!" I told her as I started poking at her.

I knew Letty liked her personal space and didn't really enjoy being touched so I was having fun poking as her sides and everywhere else I could get before she'd try and smack my hands away.

"Dom Stop!" She yelled in a joking tone.

I just kept on going, I loved annoying her.

"I'm serious Dom stop or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." She said before slapping me.

I looked at her shocked for a moment before I playfully hit her back in the arm. She slapped me back and we kept going back and fourth, each time was in a different place and of course my slaps were a lot softer then hers. This is why I liked playing with around with Letty, she liked to rough house , and after a minute or so of having a slap fight we started wrestling around. I'd pick her up and pretend to slam her on her on the ground. I'd never actually slam her to the ground but once we were in a close proximity of the ground I'd drop her. I tried to run away from her after dropping her on the ground but she grabbed my leg and I was dragging her on the ground.

"Let go of my leg." I laughed.

"Not a chance Toretto." She said before said getting a tighter grip on my leg which made me fall to the ground.

We wrestled around for a few minutes until we both got to our feet and I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Say Mercy!" I yelled "Say Mercy!"

"No!" She laughed as she tried to get out of my grip but I was too strong for her.

I twisted her arm a bit more just so she'd say it.

"Dom your hurting me!" She yelled but I wasn't sure if I'd believed her or not.

"Say it." I demanded.

"Nope"

After another minute I gave in and untwisted her arm. But I didn't let go of her like she thought I would, instead I held onto her arm and threw her over my left shoulder.

"Dom put me down!" She warned

"Not a chance in hell Ortiz"

"Dominic Toretto put me down now!" She demanded as I brought her closer to the pool that my dad had bought for this past summer.

"Nope"

"Dom put me down!" She yelled as she pounded her fist into my back. "Dom don't you even d..."

I grabbed her hips and threw her into the pool before she could even finish her sentence.

"Dare!" She yelled finishing her sentence as she moved her now wet hair out of her face.

"That will teach you not to mess with the King!" I laughed as I started to walk away.

"Dom!" She called out.

"What?" I answered almost at the door.

"Can you help me out." She asked in her sweet little girl tone.

I looked around for a moment before realized that there was no latter.

"You always say what a big girl you are now so I'm sure that you'll manage to get yourself out."

"Dom please!" She begged putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Fine." I said giving in.

I went over to the pool and started to pull her out when she placed her hands on my back and before I knew it I was flipped over the side of the pool and into the water.

"Letty I swear to god." I darting towards her once I gained my balance in the water.

I chased her around in the water and each time I'd get closer to her she'd splash the crap out of me so I started doing it back and with began a full on splash war. We were having a blast in the pool that we didn't even notice Vince and Mia standing at the backdoor.

"Dom will you quit flirting with Letty, she's a little girl and the bet doesn't count if it's with her." Vince yelled

"Gross V!" I yelled back from the pool, "And I most definitely am not flirting with her."

"Whatever you say man." Vince laughed.

"And I am not a little girl!" She yelled to Vince.

"Oh really then how I can still do this?" I asked I picking her up and threw her back into the water.

As soon as she stood back up in the water she was splashing me and before I knew it Vince was in the pool too.

"Hold on a minute I'm going to go put my bathing suit on!" Mia yelled already running in the house.

We played around in the water a little bit well we waited for Mia to come back out.

"Mia hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Letty yelled up to the window to Mia's room that was open.

"I can't decide which one to wear." She shouted as she poked her head out the window.

"Who cares just out one on and get down here."

"Aright I'll be down in a minute."

A few minutes later Mia came back out side and actually put back the ladder before getting in.

We ended up having probably the biggest splash war in history that last about forty-five minutes then we decided to play chicken. Me and Mia, against Letty and Vince. I knew I was the better support system but Letty's stronger than Mia so this game could go either way. The first round was probably the longest and the hardest but Letty ended up getting Mia down no thanks to Vince who almost fell over a few times himself.

The second round we both we're tired from the first round but Letty kicked me really hard, claiming that it was an accident and I ended up dropping Mia, giving them another win.

"Alright Mi, this is the final round the one worth all the marbles" Letty joked hopping back on Vince's shoulders.

"I'm ready when you are." Mia said in a serious tone.

Letty knew that Mia was mad that we had lost both rounds especially the last one and we weren't going down this time without a fight.

We had been playing the third round for a few minute and besides a couple of dips down from both teams we were still going pretty strong and it didn't seem like either of us were going to win.

"Do you just want to call it a tie?" Vince asked.

My shoulder were getting tired but I wasn't ready to quit and I could tell that Mia really wanted to call it a tie but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Letty " I answered quickly.

"I'm not stopping if she's not." Me said immediately after her.

We play for a for a few more minutes and I could tell that everyone was getting tired. I saw Mia open her mouth and I thought she was going to say "lets just call it a tie" But what she did surprised me.

"Letty is that Adriana?" She questioned in a serious tone, pointing behind her.

A smile came across my face because I knew Mia was trying to trick Letty and it made me take pride in my little sister.

Letty turned her head quickly in the direction that Mia was pointing and right as she did, Mia caught her off guard and knocked her right off of Vince's shoulders.

"That's cheating!" She yelled getting to my feet.

"All is fare in love and war. "Mia giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" My said coming around the corner of the house with a few bags of groceries in hand.

"Daddy!" Mia yelled and she got out of the pool and gave him a hug,

"Mia you're getting me wet." He laughed prying Mia off of him.

He looked up at all of us who were still in the pool

"Why don't you guys every wear a bathing suit when you go swimming?" He questioned.

"Because we never expect to get in we just end up in the pool." I said causally.

"Well why don't you guys go put some clean clothes on and help me with dinner." My dad suggested.

"Alright Pop." I said getting out of the pool and the rest of them followed behind me.

"I got to go home and get some dry clothes I'll be back in ten." Letty said.

"Wait a minute, Dom go get changed and walk Letty home." My dad demanded.

"Yes sir." I answered before heading to my room to put some dry clothes on.

"I think I'll go with you guys." Vince added following Dom up to his room to get changed.

A few minutes later we were walking Letty back to her house, both of us had and arm around her shoulders.

"So Letty." Vince said with a small smile forming on his face.

"So what?" She asked

"What guys do you like?" Vince asked almost laughing and I knew right where he was going with this and I didn't know if I liked this because it could make things really awkward.

"None." She stated boldly

"Really do you like girls then because it's okay if you do?" Vince teased

"No I don't like girls." She snapped pushing him away from her.

"I was just joking Let." He laughed.

"Whatever."

"So you don't like any guys?" I asked becoming a little curious myself, I secretly wanted to know if she had a crush on me still but I know that there's no way she'd ever tell me.

"None, why do you guys care?"

"We just need to know who to beat up!" Vince joked.

"Then shouldn't you be questioning Mia because she has the biggest crush on this guy named Terry Burch, plus he's in a grade above us."

"Really, Mia has a her first crush?" I asked a little concerned, I didn't want any guys around my baby sister.

"Apparently he has the dreamiest blue eyes!" She said imitating Mia.

Both of us started to laugh at Letty's attempt to copy Mia, but the laughter shortly ended when we all heard the fighting coming from Letty's house.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Vince questioned.

"I need dry clothes."

"Well you could borrow Mia's." I suggested.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine." She assured us.

"Well do you want us to come in with you or wait here for you?" I asked hoping that she'd want one of us to go inside with her.

"Not really I'll be fine, just go home I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to leave her.

"I'm sure."

I heard a glass break and which caused Letty to flinch a little.

"Maybe we should all just go back." Vince suggested with panic in his voice.

"No it's fine, you to go back to the house I'll be there in a little bit." She insisted.

With that she walked away from us went inside her, neither of us taking our eyes off her.

"What should we do?" Vince asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should go get your dad."

"You go, I'll stay here and wait for her."

I could hear the faint sounds of Letty's Voice from inside but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"Her dads in there Dom, he won't hurt her. Remember what he did to Elias?"

"Alright, let's go." I said not liking the idea of leaving Letty here alone.

We walked back to my house and found my dad right away.

"They're fighting over there." I told my dad as me and Vince entered the kitchen.

"About what?"

"I don't know but we could hear them yelling and we heard some class break." I told him.

"They stopped yelling when Letty walked in though." Vince told him.

"I could hear Letty though." I informed him.

"Well we'll give her a couple minutes to get back here and if she doesn't come back we'll go get her."

We waited and sure enough a few minutes later Letty was at our door step but she wasn't alone, she brought her little sister with her. We all understood why she didn't want to leave her little sister there well her parents were arguing. We ate dinner and watched some television after we ate and Letty's dad came to pick Adriana up at nine but Letty stayed the night.

Letty's parents fighting didn't get better, if any thing it got worse. We actually ended up getting closer to Letty's little sister too because Letty started to bring her over more. She was only four and you could already tell from her appearance that she was Letty's sister. Although they didn't have the same attitude or interest. Aid loved playing with Dolls and having Mai do her hair and makeup, she also wore dresses and was a total sweetheart, unlike Letty.

Letty had became a lot like family over the last four years but the one thing she never did was go to church with us, she'd go on occasions but it was rare to get her to go. My dad has been trying really hard to get her to go, he even made it mandatory for her to go if she wanted barbecue after. Although Letty was his favorite and he let it slide this one time. Her and Adriana didn't go to church and they came over for the barbecue, at first my dad was firm with them and told them to go home. But Letty used her charm and the cuteness of her little sister to melt my dads heart and get her way. I was a little mad at her that day because it was so unfair that she didn't have to go to church but she still got to come the barbecue. The end of that barbecue turned out wired because Letty was talking to her little sister but she called her Talie and not Adriana. Afterwards when we asked her about it she denied saying it and she sounded really upset. There was something wired about LEtty in that moment, she seemed so mysterious and so distracted. She was staring at her house and I looked to see what she was staring at. There were two black cars in her driveway that I had never seen before and soon enough Letty told us she had to leave and went over to check it out.

I was really worried about her, something about the whole situation didn't seem right. I watched the house and for some reason Letty used the back door instead of the front door like she always did. I waited for a few minutes to see if she'd come back but when she didn't I went to find my dad. I was explaining what happened and this bad feeling that I was having when we heard gun shots go off from Letty's house. My dad took off in a dead sprint and I followed behind him. Me and my dad were the first to arrive there but soon enough everyone from our barbecue was on her steps. My dad was banging on the door trying to get an answer from Letty, well someone else called the police. My dad ended up braking down the door and the scene before us was shocking. There was flipped furniture, broken glass and two bodies on the floor, I didn't know if they were dead or just knocked out.

"Letty are you okay? " My asked running up to her and taking her out of her dads arms.

"What are you doing?" Her dad asked getting angry that my dad ripped her out of his arms.

"She needs to be checked out Marshall look at all the blood on her clothes." My dad told him.

"I already checked her over she's fine, that's the blood that I got on her, it's not hers."

They started fighting back and forth but I tuned them out as soon as I saw Letty scanning the crowed of people. She looked so scared and so overwhelmed, I wanted to go and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but I wasn't sure how'd she react.

When the paramedics arrived the rushed inside the house and went strait to the guys who were bleeding on the floor.

"Letty!" I heard Adriana yell form behind me.

The little girl pushed pass all of us and made her way to her sister who hugged her tight. When Letty pulled out of their hug she took Aids hand a led her out of the house, she walked right pass us and started to walk down the street. Our dads were too bust fighting with each other and the police were too bust questioning people to be paying attention to Letty who slipped through the crowd. I wasn't sure if I should of said anything as they walked away but Letty's a smart girl and she probably just needed to go for a walk to clear her mind. I was wrong though because she didn't get back until late, the police were out looking for her and they brought her back to her house where we were waiting. As soon as Letty got out of the car Mia rushed up to her and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Oh Letty I'm so glad you're okay." Mia said as she continued to hug her.

"Thanks Mi but I kind of can't breath."

"Oh sorry." She giggled. "I'm just happy that you're okay."

"There you are Letty." My dad yelled as he rushed over her into another hug, "You're okay right none of them hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine Mr. T, but thanks for the concern."

"Letty!" Vince said happily as he pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you had run away for good or something. God knows what I'd do if I lost the closet thing I've ever had to a sister." Vince said in all honesty.

"Hey!" Mia yelled pretending to be hurt.

I waited for everyone to be done giving her their hugs before I rushed over and gave her a big bear hug lifting her off the ground. I didn't say anything like the other did I just looked her the eyes and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

We stayed in a hug for a little longer then we probably should have but I just wanted to protect her and make her feel day. When we pulled out of the hug we still stayed connected and I put my arm around her shoulders and hers went around my back.

We stayed like that well Letty answered her million questions for the police.

"Hey guys?" She asked after the police left her.

"Yeah." We all answered at different times.

"Where are my parents?"

"Um Let, they... they." My dad started to say.

She must have gotten impatient with his trembling words because she unwrapped herself from my arms and went to search for them. It looked like she was asking people where they were but no one answer so she'd get man.

"Are you Leticia Ortiz? The daughter?" One of the policemen asked her.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well you're a bit younger then I thought you'd be, but you need to come with us down to the station to see if we can get in contacted with any close family members that you can stay with for the time being.

"What about my parents, why can't I say with them?"

"Because there in custody right now and they are facing some serious charges."

"Well I don't have any family around here, where are we suppose to go?"

"I guess that's something that well have to figure out when we get to the station."

"Can they stay with us, at least for tonight?" My dad said butting into their conversation.

"Are you Family?"

"Not, by blood but Letty here has been part of out family for quite sometime."

"Well I don't see why not, but let me go and ask the boss first."

His boos agreed with it for the night and they both stayed with us until the end of their parents trail. After that night Letty's parents insisted on her going to live with her grandparents in Puerto Rico until they got out. None of us really liked the outcome, Letty through fits and my dad even tried to change the courts decisions and the minds of her parents but they didn't want her growing up with out her 'real family'. My dad even tried to adopt her but it was no use because her parents wouldn't consent. It even got more difficult to keep Letty here when her grandparents came to fight for her, they wanted her with family in Puerto Rico and they won the case. Letty would be living with them until her parents got out and Adriana would also be going back to Puerto Rico with them until her dad got back and decided where he wanted to place her.

We were looking at about two years until we were able to see Letty again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	18. Coming back

**Dom's P.O.V**

Time seemed to move slowly after Letty left, school sucked, the garage sucked, even the house sucked. If this is how I was feeling I can't imagine what Mia was feeling, Letty's her best friend. At first we were all really upset about the whole situation and of course we still miss her but it's get's easier everyday and I think we've managed to get back into the swing of things and are able to live our daily lives. It had been about a year since Letty left and a few things had happened. I won the bet against Vince and lost my virginity to a girl name Cindy Parks, it was nothing special, we hooked up at a party that I had gone to. Plus I had finally turned sixteen, Pop took me to get my license and than he surprised me with a car, it wasn't new or anything, it actually had a lot of work that needed to be put into it but I was up for the challenge. My dad didn't throw me a huge party because I asked him not to, instead he took me to the actual tracks and showed me how to race. Then we had a nice family dinner and me and Vince happened to sneak out to go to this killer party that this rich kid named Johnny Tran was throwing. It was cool, we had a lot of fun, it was actually where I met Cindy. I haven't talked to her since that night and I honestly don't even care to, I've added a few more girls to my number since that night anyways. Another thing that happened this year was me getting caught for street racing, I'm usually very cautious about it but this time there was no where to go because the guy that I was racing against hit someone. I could of faced jail time but thank God that the guy he hit didn't press chargers, he looked like a kid form the other side of the tracks so I think he understood.

Me and Vince were both working on my car today when Mia called saying that we need to get home quick because she had a surprise for us.

"So why did Mia say we had to come home early?" Vince asked

"I don't know she just said that she had a huge surprise for us at home and we needed to get there right away. "

"Well she's going to be mad when she see's that your dad is not with us."

"She'll get over it, it was actually busy today he couldn't just leave and anyways he said he'd close in about an hours so he won't be too long."

"What do you think the surprise is?"

"I don't know V but I..."

I was stopped mid sentence by Vince slamming one of his fist against his chest causing both of us to stop.

"Owe dude that hurt." I said rubbing my chest.

"Sorry brother but look at that." He said pointing to a Mia and some girl standing in the driveway.

"All I see is back dude."

"I know Dom but that's a hot back."

I looked again and saw a petite girl with raven colored hair, she was wearing a white over sized shirt but it was scrunched up in the back giving us a perfect view of her nice ass and now I knew what Vince was staring at and what he made us stop for.

"So maybe her surprise is that she made a hot new friend and wants us to take turns giving her a ride." Vince joked patting me on the back.

"Yeah V it was really nice of her to do that for me!" I smiled.

"Hey dude I saw her first."

"What are five years old fighting over a toy?"

"That's nice toy that I'm willing to fight for." Vince said sounding a bit serious.

"Vince you know I don't like to share."

"Trust me brother I know, but you might just have to on this one or give her to me fully."

"Not a chance in hell that's happening."

"Then I'll race for her."

"You'll race me for her?"

"Yeah, why not unless you're scared that I'm going to win."

"Okay V what's the stakes?"

"The first one to the driveway gets her and the other has to back off completely."

"Deal."

"Go!" Vince yelled as he took off.

"Cheater!" I called from behind him but sure enough I caught up and beat him to the driveway.

"I win!" I said happily.

"Yeah whatever." Vince spat

"Oh come on man don't be like that it's not my fault you're slow."

He ignored my comment and we walked up to the girls, I could tell Mia saw because she started smiling but the other girl had not notice me yet or at least she didn't turn around to acknowledge my presents.

"Hey lady's" I said putting my arm around the unknown girl.

"Hey Dom" She said smiling as she turned around wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

"Letty" I spat out in disbelief.

I could hear Vince burst out laughing as soon as I said her name.

"Um I don't know what's so funny but if you don't hug me back this is going to get really awkward."

"Sorry." I chocked out as I wrapped my arms around her back.

She let go of me and then she went over and gave Vince a big hug.

We all walked inside and sat in front of the TV. We ordered Pizza and called my dad to pick it up on his way home.

Vince kept giving me these weird looks and I don't know why because he was thinking the same thing I was before we found out who the girl was.

"So Letty when did you get back?" Vince questioned

"Like right before I got here. I got home from the airport changed, had a small encounter with my dad, and then I came here and was talking with Mia until you two interrupted us."

"Interesting." Vince said smiling

I kicked him under the table and he just gave me a knowing look.

"Look man I wasn't going to say anything."

"Say anything about what? You guys are acting really weird?"

"It's probably about him getting in trouble and he doesn't want you to know." Mia piped in.

"What did you get in trouble for?" Letty questioned.

"Nothing." I said lying to her.

"No Mia that's not what we're talking about." Vince said laughing.

"Then what's it about?" Mia questioned

"Nothing it's just Letty."

"Vince stop."

"What about me?" Letty questioned.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"It's not nothing Letty, both Dom and I realized that you-"

I could tell he started to choke on his words as soon as she sent daggers into him daring him to continue with her eyes.

"Um, we noticed that you umm... you.."

"Yes Vince you can say it, I hit puberty like a normal thirteen year girl or did you forget that I was a girl?"

"No I just didn't want you to hurt me."

"I was tempted but I thought It was kinds funny that you both noticed that."

"Hey daddy!" I heard Mia chirp as the door flung open.

"Where is she." He smiled as he set the pizza down on the counter.

"Hey Mr. T." Letty said standing up and of course my gaze went right to her ass, something that Vince caught me do.

She gave him a big hug and he lifted her off the ground spinning her around in a circle.

"Look at you you've definitely grown up a lot."

"Yeah we were actually just discussing that." She said turning around to face us.

"You boys better keep your hands off of her." My dad warned.

"Ewe dad that's gross she's way too young." I said even though putting my hands on her was the only thing I could think about doing.

I looked up at Letty to see her reaction and she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"And that proves my point." I said and we all let out a laugh.

It was weird to see her this way, she look like a teenage girl and not a ten year old kid, I knew people could change a lot in a year but I didn't think they could change this much. Maybe she was changing before she left but just had a better way of hiding it. Her hair had grown out and she had shot up a few inches, she still wasn't that tall but she was taller than before. Letty was always a small girl but now she more muscle to her, she looked more toned and had some meat on her bones, she wasn't fat but was no longer a skinny twig.

Once she got done talking to my dad we all moved into the living room to eat pizza and play card well we caught up. We were all laughing and having a good time until my dad brought up a subject that I knew Letty wouldn't want to talk about.

"So Letty on my way home I ran into your dad, he was outside playing basketball." He told her.

"Yeah what's the point?" She said snapping a little.

"I was just saying no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry Mr. T, I'm just not on the best terms with him right now."

"It's okay but I stopped and talked to him and he happened to mention something about you getting into some trouble back in Puerto Rico."

"Oh god!" She said hitting her head my head on the table dramatically.

"Wait Letty got into trouble, god I would of never seen that one coming." Vince said sarcastically.

"Shut up V." She said laughing at his comment.

"No I'm talking some serious trouble, like could of spent a few months in juvie."

"Oh my god what did you do Letty?" Mia asked a little shocked.

"A few of my friends and I got a little bored one night and being that we were too young to drive we sorta boost some cars and I was driving a little too fast and we got caught, It's really not that big of a deal." She said trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Our little Letty's a criminal." Vince said causing us all to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So how was Puerto Rico?" I asked her.

"It was alright, I'd much rather be here then there but it's whatever, I don't even care anymore because I made some good friends and took that time to discover who I want to be."

"And who do you want to be?" My dad asked her.

"A care free teenager that has a lot of fun." She smiled.

"Not too much fun." My dad warned her.

"Of course not." She grinned.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" Mia asked her.

"No, not at all. I still hate it."

"Where the schools in Puerto Rico different than the ones here?"

"Yes and no, they have a lot of similarities but a lot of differences too, but you still have teachers and you still have to learn a bunch of pointless crap."

"Not everything you learn in school is pointless." My dad tried to convince her.

"Yeah, auto mechanic class is great." She said trying to agree with him on some level.

"Well at least your love for cars hasn't changed." I said.

"Nope, I'm still the same person, except maybe a little bit meaner."

"Great." Vince mumbled.

* * *

I managed to go a whole week without having to tell Letty what I did. She would always ask but I wouldn't tell her and I asked no one else to either. It really wasn't that big of a deal to me if she knew but I'd rather her not because my dad hates when talked about it and I hate answering a million question about it.

Today was a different day, the anniversary of my mom's death. I hate this day, it's honestly the worse day of the year, the only thing that's different about it this year is that Letty's here to witness it. She's usually gone for the summer so she'd never here on this day. Usually I can be strong enough to grieve with my family but this year was different, this year I was having trouble remembering her and it just made me so angry with myself. Everyone had tried to talk to me today but I just blew them off, I knew that they were sad too but I just wanted to be left alone. I needed some fresh air so I went outside to sit on the picnic table. I must have been out there an hour before I saw Letty walking into our house and before I knew it she was outback sitting with me.

"How you holding up?" She asked after sitting down next to me.

I didn't answer her, I was hoping if I just kept quiet she'd go away.

"You know you don't have to go through this alone, we're all here for you."

"Thanks Letty but I don't need your pity." I snapped

"Trust me Dom I feel no pity for you."

"Then what is it?" I growled, not wanting to be bothered.

"It's me trying to be a good friend!"

"Well I don't want you to be my friend Letty I want you to leave me the hell alone." I didn't mean to burst out at her but that's what I did when I was in this type of mood.

"I can't do that Dom."

"And why is that Letty?"

"Because as much as you hate to admit it I am your friend and as much as you'd like to think that you're the only one hurting you're not, your dad and Mia are in there just as upset as you are."

"They sure have a weird way of showing it?" Mia barely knew her and my dad talked about my mom but he never showed much emotion when it came to her death.

"Everyone grieves differently Dom."

"Letty can you please just leave me alone I don't wont advice from someone who has no Idea what they're talking about."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know your parents haven't been the best to you but they're still alive and you have no idea what its like to lose someone you love."

"Dom don't start talking about stuff you know nothing about, how would you know if I've lost some that I've loved or not! You don't have to be an ass just because you're in pain and you think no one else know what your going through."

"Really Letty who have you lost that you seem to care so much about?" I asked in a harsh tone, I didn't mean to talk to her like that, I was more curious at that point than angry but I didn't know how to channel my anger.

"It's none of your business Dom." She said clearly angry with me.

"Now who's shutting who out?" I said finally able to soften my tone.

"Fine Dom you want to know so badly... It's my brother!" When she first started talking she was yelling but she calmed down and took a deep breath before telling me who it was.

"What? I thought you said that you guys just had a falling out or something and lost touch after you moved here."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I lied we moved here because my brother died and we needed to get away."

"I'm sorry Let I didn't know, I never would of said..."

"Don't worry about it Dom." She said interrupting me. "It's my fault I should of told you sooner."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just felt like if I came clean and told you guys the truth then that would mean that I'd finally have to admit to him being gone and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to accept that he was gone yet, and I know it probably sounds silly but-"

"No Letty it doesn't sound silly at all, it actually makes a lot of sense I use to feel the same way."

"And now how do you feel?"

"I feel sad but not because she's gone, I'm sad because I can't remember her Letty, as much as try to I just can't."

"Well it's been a long time Dom I'm sure it happens all the time."

"Yeah I guess ten years is along time."

"Yeah it is and I'm sure if you just look at some old photographs or something that you'll begin to remember her."

"I know but I just hate that I can't remember her myself, I mean with photographs I'll be able to remember her looks but what about her touch and her voice, you know the way she walked, her laugh, and all those little things that probably annoyed me then but I'd die just to see her do them one more time... Do you remember everything about your brother?"

She sat there and thought about my question for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I remember everything about my brother his voice, his laugh, the big dimples that he'd get when he smiled, I remember the way he walked and how awesome he thought he was, you know kinda like you." She smiling and pointing at me. "I remember how he would take me to the garage that he worked at and taught me everything he knew, he use to love how enthused I'd get over cars, and what I likes the most about him is he always treated me like I was an actual human being instead of a dumb little girl who knew nothing. He was straight up with me and he always watched out and took care of me over everything else he did. He always put me first and he was there to hold me when my dad was away and I was feeling sad or when my mom wasn't being too nice to me. He was always there when I looked back, the one constant thing that I had in my life, he was more of a parent to me then my actual parents were."

I could tell how emotional this all made Letty just by the way she used her words. She wasn't looking at me when she was talking she was looking straight forward, thinking about her brother. I saw tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see her cry, Letty was such a strong person and she'd been through a lot more then I thought. When she was done talking I wiped the tears of her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. Hearing Letty talk about her life made me forget about my problems and just want to be there for her.

"You don't always have to be such a tough girl." I said still holding her close to my body. I was holding her for a while until she just started randomly laughing.

"What?" I questioned with as a smiled appeared on my face because of her laugh.

"He use to do this stupid Donald duck impression in order to make me laugh when I was younger and it just popped into my head." She said still laughing.

"Oh" I said shaking my head at her and letting out a small chuckle myself.

"Hey there's that famous Toretto smile." She said bumping my arm lightly with her fist.

"Yeah it seems to come out a lot when you're around." I admitted, I didn't mean to say that out loud but it just sorta came out.

"Well I'll take that as a complement." She smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at nothing until I started talking again.

"Hey Letty?"

"Yeah." she answered turning meeting my gaze.

"How did your brother die?"

She sighed heavily and I thought that I had just pushed too far.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I wasn't trying to make you upset again I was just curious."

"No it's fine Dom...My brother was murdered." She said looking straight into my eyes.

"Murdered?" I questioned a little shocked and not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Yeah." She answered getting a bit teary eyed again. "Some guy at a party, who still this day I still don't know his name, stabbed him to what the police estimated to be seven times."

"Why?"

"Um, well." She said hesitantly "I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry Letty."

"Don't be it was a long time ago."

"It still sucks and shouldn't of happened."

"You're most certainly right I does suck and it shouldn't of happened."

"Well thanks."

"Thanks for what?" She asked.

"For having a crappier life than me." I joked although it was true..

"What!" she said with a smile on her face as she nudged me with her elbow. My arm was still around her from when I was holding her.

"Nah I'm just joking with you, but seriously thanks for opening up and telling me it means a lot."

"Yeah it feels good to finally get it out in the open."

"Yeah I just wish I could remember as much about my mom as you do your brother."

"Well try looking at some old photographs or you could try going through some of her old stuff if you still have any, maybe that well help jog your memory and bring back some happy thoughts about her."

"Yeah I guess I could try that."

"I'm sure Mia and your dad would love to do that with you."

"Yeah I'm sure they would."

"And Dom just because you can't see your mom doesn't mean she's not here she's probably looking down on us right now listening to our every word. You know she probably knows what you did to get in to trouble too, you know something I still don't know!" She said hinting that I should probably tell her since we were having a little heart to heart.

"You really want to know don't you?"

"I really really do Dom will please tell me." She begged.

"Well you'll figure it out eventually anyways so I might as well tell you now and get it over with."

"Okay so tell me." She said getting really excited causing me to laugh.

"I got caught street racing." I confessed.

"What! That's it?"

"Geez Let way to make it sound like it's no big deal, but no that's not all of it."

"Okay so tell me what happened."

"Well originally I had planed on racing Johnny Tran, you know who that is right?"

"Yeah, spoiled rich kid right?"

"Yup that would be him."

"I thought you guys were cool."

"We are but you know he's one of those guys that you don't hate and you consider to be a friend but you only trust him as far you can throw him."

"Right."

"So anyways I was suppose to be racing him but his car was in the shop so he bailed out last minute, I think he was just scared to go up against all of this awesomeness."

"Oh god." She said shaking her head at me.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"So how did you end up street racing if Johnny bailed?"

"Let me finish." I snapped jokingly.

"Okay." She said putting up my hands. "No need to bite my head off."

"So right after Tran pulled out his cousin Lance jumped in and took his place and I've seen Lance race a few times he's good but nothing the all mighty Dom can't take."

"You did not just refer to yourself as all might Dom did you?"

"Letty do you want to know what happened are you going to keep patronizing me."

"No go on I wouldn't want to disrupt the all might Dom." She laughed.

"Okay so..."

"But may I say." She said interrupting just to make me mad.

"What?"

"Has your head always been that big or is it just your ego that inflates it?"

"Letty."

"What it's a serious question." She said defensively.

I answered her with a playful but angry stare.

"Okay go on and this time I promise I wont interrupt."

"So of course I accepted Lances' challenge to a race but it wasn't the normal quarter mile down the road it was an actual race through the streets. I mean it was kinda a dead road and it was almost one in the morning so we figured that no one would be up and there would be no traffic to dodge."

"So how did you get caught?"

"Well we were racing down the street and I was in head of him of course and I mean I was really in head of him until he hit his NOS. Which I didn't have because I hadn't been racing that long and I didn't have enough money to pay for it after I had updated all my car parts to the ones I needed for racing."

"So did he end up in head of you?"

"No but he was close, then he tried to bump me with his car to slow me down but I swerved out of the way and we he went to do it a second time I just stopped my car because I had too much money and time put in that car that wining the race didn't mean that much to me if it meant ruining my car and using all the money to fix it."

"Right so what happened?"

"Well when I stopped my car Lance obviously wasn't expecting it so he flew forward and to the side and he ended up hitting somebody."

"He was alright though? I mean he didn't die did he?"

"No just a broken leg and git a concussion, plus he had to get sixteen stitches where a piece of glass from the windshield cut him."

"Why was he out running at that hour anyways?"

"I don't know I guess he told the cops that he had been fighting with his girl and he needed to blow off some steam."

"Oh well that blows"

"You're telling me, imagine if that guy had died. There would be no way in hell that I'd be sitting here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lance is juvie right now for six mouths and the guy lived, if he died there would be no way he'd only have six months and there's no way I would of just got off with a slap on the wrist."

"What's your punishment if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well my dad told me that when you came back I'd have to actually talk to you."

"Haha Toretto you're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I thought it was, but seriously I got my license suspended for six months and it's going on my permanent record."

"Since when do you care about having a permanent record?"

"I don't I just said it's going on there."

"Oh... Well this really sucks Dom now that you can't drive who's going to be my personal chauffeur?"

"Oh trust me Letty I wouldn't be driving you anywhere anyways, no pests in my car."

"Oh yes you would." She stated matter- of- factly.

"No I wouldn't" I said laughing.

"Yes you most certainly would." She argued.

"You'd probably just follow me around everywhere I went anyways." I teased

"No I wouldn't" She said defensively

"Yes you would."

"No Dominic, I wouldn't"

"Yes Leticia, You would"

"Even if you I did you'd love it."

"You sound so sure of that."

"Well that because it's true."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Face it Dom the sooner you admit that you love me the easier it will be on your fragile little heart." She said in a sympathetic voice as she place her hand on my shoulder, pretending to comfort me.

"Well some one got awfully confident when she was gone."

"No I think I've just been talking to you for too long."

"Yeah whatever, so anyways my pop's also grounded me for the whole summer, I'm also on probation for the next year and I have to do community service every weekend until I've completed all one hundred and twenty of my hours."

"Wow your life sucks, how many hours have you completed?"

"Sixty-eight"

"Looks like you've got a while to go"

"Yeah well I've been doing it all summer almost every Friday and Saturday."

"Well your punishment could of be worse."

"Like how?"

"Well you could of been band from seeing me." She said.

"Well we didn't even know you'd be coming home a year early or else my dad probably would have band me from seeing you, just like he band me from the garage."

"What? I saw you in the garage yesterday and the days before that."

"I know I just recently got him to let me come back like two weeks ago."

"Well I guess I don't need to ask you what you've been doing all summer because the word chores come to mind seeing that you've been grounded the whole time."

"Yeah pretty much, you know how strict my dads grounding is."

"Yeah and what about this past year what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much the same old same old, school, working at the garage, got into some street racing after I got my license, different girl every night."

"Ewe, Dom I didn't need to know about the last part."

"What's the matter Letty are you jealous that I was with other girls."

"Now who's full of themselves?"

"I'm just joking with you, you know you're like a little sister to me." I said giving her a small squeeze with the arm that was already around her, even though I didn't feel like she was my little sister at all.

She gave me a small smile but I saw something in her eyes that made me think that she wasn't too happy with my last statement.

"Enough about me, what about you? You just spent a year in Puerto Rico how was it?"

"Actually, surprisingly it was good. I mean I hated it at first I wanted nothing more than to come home but after a while I got use to it and it was really nice. I enjoyed spending time with my family but most of all I enjoyed having a lot of time to myself to really think about things."

"Like what kind of things?"

"Like myself and my parents and just how I had been living before. I was in a bad place for a really long time and after so much time without all the drama I was really able to think about myself and my life and how I didn't want to live like that any longer."

"Well good for you, even though I don't know half the things you're referring to it's still good to know that you're happy. But don't go changing to much I like the old you, you were fun, a little annoying at time but still you were fun to be around."

"Thanks, and sorry about that I never meant to annoy you guys or follow you around so much I guess I just looked up to you in a way."

"No need to apologize and if we're telling the truth I'm glad that you always followed us around."

"Well that's good to know." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that we haven't talked much these past few day since you've been back but I did miss you it wasn't the same here without you."

"Well it's not like we completely were out of each others lives, I mean me and Mia wrote each other all the time. Something you and Vince could of done!" She said in a sarcastic angry tone.

"Hey you could of wrote us, it works both ways."

"No I don't make the first move."

"Well that's something I'll have to remember." I whispered.

"And we talked on every major holiday like, Thanks Giving, Christmas, New Years, and you even called me on Valentines day. Why you call me of all people on Valentines Day is beyond me but whatever you need to do to satisfy your lonely needs."

"I wasn't lonely, I just want to talked to you and see if you hand any special plans."

"I was twelve Dom, and you don't have to lie to me it's okay that you couldn't get a date I'm not going to make fun of you."

"Hey I had a date." I assured her.

"What did she bail? Cause I would of."

"Ouch Letty that hurt, you're suppose to be making feel better not worse." I said pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"Hey don't get me wrong Dom you're good looking and all but you're such a douche." She laughed.

"Letty all I heard is that you think I'm good looking." I smiled

"Of course it is." She said rolling her eyes.

"Dom!" Mia called from the back door.

"What?" I yelled back to her.

"Dads done cooking all the food, he wants you two to come inside and eat."

"Okay well be in in a minute."

She closed the door and I used Letty's leg to help myslef get up.

"You coming?"

"Are you going to talk to them later about her?"

"Yeah I'm going to talk to them."

"Good." She said smiling that she had accomplished her goal.

"So are coming or are you going to stay out here all night?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go home and let you spend time with your family."

"You are my family Let."

"I know but I want to spend some time with my dad, we haven't really talked much since I've gotten back."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

We started to go our separate ways until I turned back and called her name.

"Letty!" I called

"Yeah?" She answered turning back around.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, anytime you want to talk or you just need a friend I'm here for you."

"Thanks Let and same here."

I went inside and ate with my family. My talk with Letty did really make me feel better and after words I got my dad to pull out the old photo albums and some of her old stuff, so I could remember. I had to admit this day sucked a little bit less with Letty here to comfort me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and your reviews, don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Fights and Friendships

**Dom's P.O.V**

We only have a few weeks left before school and I can't wait, usually I hate going back to school but I need to get out of this house. My dads only lets me go to the garage when he's in a good mood or he thinks I've earned it and besides that the only time I'm allowed to leave the house is for church. Getting in trouble is the worse thing ever and I know my punishment is going to continue throughout school, well at least for the first couple of months.

I had just changed out of my church clothes and Started to play video games with Vince, my dad and the girls were getting ready for this weekends barbecue. I was starting to get thirsty so I decided to pause my game and get a drink.

"Wow Letty that sounds like so much fun I'm so jealous that you got to go." I heard Mia say from the kitchen table.

"What sound like so much fun?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to them peeling cornhusk

"Letty was just telling me about her trip to Mexico." Mia chirped

"You went to Mexico?" I asked as I grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah, when I was in Puerto Rico my uncle decided that he wanted to pack up his family and move to Mexico to learn about his heritage and I got to go to help him move into his new house."

"I thought you're mom's side of the family was all Puerto Rican?"

"I thought so too but when I was down there my abuela told me she was originally from Mexico. Her dad was in the importing and exporting business back when she was a kid and she went with him on one of his business trips to Puerto Rico when she was sixteen and that when she met my abuelo. She ended up staying there with him and they started a family."

"That's really cool Let, I here Mexico is amazing." I said a little jealous that she got to travel to so many different places..

"Oh trust me it is." She smiled

It didn't take that long for people to arrive and the barbecue to start, our church barbecues are the same every weekend. We always have fun but it's not as exciting as our holiday barbecues. The chicken was good, the company was good, and before I knew it the night was over.

The next few weeks flew by and today was our first day of school. Me and Vince we going to be juniors this year and Mia and Letty were going to be in the eighth grade, this was their last year of junior high and then they'd be freshman's next year when we're seniors.

You could say that I was not very happy or use to getting up so early in the morning. I guess my dad wasn't too happy about it either because he poured a big bucket of freezing cold ice water on me. I was pissed but it got me up. I was taking my time this morning, I no longer had to ride the bus to school. I got my license taken away so Vince would be driving us but it was still better then raiding the bus, he went home last night to help his moms with something's around the house. I had just gotten out of the shower and I could smell the breakfast cooking downstairs, I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way down stairs

"Hey Let." I said after seeing her in the kitchen

"Dom put some clothes on no one wants to see that." My dad ordered.

"Oh I beg to differ" I laughed.

"I think Tony meant put some clothes on before I barf up my breakfast." Letty said even though I had caught her staring at me only seconds before.

"You know you can't stop staring." I teased.

"Trust me I'd rather stick nine inch nails through each one of my eye lids."

"But that would ruin your pretty eyes." I said flashing her a smile that she returned, I think I made her blush a little.

"Dominic." My dad warned.

"Alright I'm going." I said as I grabbed a piece of bacon off Letty's plate.

"Hey get your own." She laughed swatting my hand away.

"But yours taste so much better."

"Dominic." My dad growled as he gave me another warning look

"Alright I'm going." I said for real this time.

I don't know what it was but me and Letty had this little flirty thing going on and I didn't mind it, I know she's younger than me but it's fun to flirt with her. I know she likes me and I'm not necessarily trying to play with her but I can't deny the attention. Besides I like Letty, I don't really understand why or how much but she's a cool girl and I like hanging out with her.

I went upstairs to change and by the time I got downstairs Letty was gone and I saw Mia in a little dress just like all her snobby friends wore. I gave my dad a look as soon as I entered the kitchen but he put his hands up and defeat and I guess he was going to let her wear it.

"Where did Letty go?" I asked.

I saw Mia and my dad glance between each other, waiting for the other to talk. They seems to be having a conversation with their eyes and I was trying to figure out what they were thinking but I couldn't and before I knew Mia grabbed her bag a stormed out of the room.

"What was that about and where did Letty go?"

"That was your sister being very disrespectful to her best friend hence why Letty's not here."

"Why what did she do?" I asked putting a plate of food in the microwave to heat up.

"She basically told Letty to change her outfit or they couldn't be seen in public together because she'd be too embarrassed." He answered in a disappointed tone.

"No she didn't!" I said with huge grin appearing on my mouth face, I didn't really think that it was funny but I couldn't believe that Mia would say that to Letty.

"Yes she did and it's not funny Dom Letty's your friend."

"I know it's not funny I'm just surprised Letty didn't punch her in the face."

"Letty wouldn't do that to Mia, they're best friends."

"Letty would do that to anyone who talked to her like that. God I can't wait to tell Vince."

I laughed as I took the food out of the microwave and started to eat.

Vince came a couple of minutes later and we were off to school.

"Why isn't Letty with us?" Vince asked.

"Asked Mia."

"Shut up Dom."

"What happened?" Vince questioned.

"Mia told Letty that she was embarrassed to be seen with her."

"What? Why would you say that?" Vince asked her.

"I love Letty and she's been like a sister to me all these years but after she left I had to make new friends and I really like them but they're totally different then Letty. They're so popular and they do cheerleading just like me, and they actually like girl stuff unlike Letty. I thought that maybe once Letty came back she'd grow up a little and her style would change but it hasn't she still dresses and acts like a boy and my friends just wont accept her and I don't want them not to like me because of her."

"Wow Mi that's so shallow." I said under my breath.

"Letty's your best friend Mia, you shouldn't be embarrassed of her." Vince told her.

"But I am." She whined.

"So how mad was Letty?" I asked her.

"She chose to ride the bus over getting a ride, so what do you think?" Mia stated.

"Well don't expect us to stop hanging out with her just because you guys aren't friends anymore." I told her.

"We're still friends Dom."

"I doubt it, you chose those snobs over her."

"Just in school." Mia insisted.

Vince just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked annoyed.

"You can't just pick when you're friends with someone, you're either friends or your not."

"I'm sure Letty will understand."

Ma and Vine just looked at each other and shook our heads, Mia had another thing ready for if she thought Letty was just going to forgive her like that.

We dropped Mia off at the Middle school and then we drove to our school, I'm sure that we're not going to have as much drama in our class as they will with Letty coming back, so that's something to look forward to hearing about.

As I walked to my locker I got the traditional greetings from all the girls and some greetings from the guys who I had been friends with before getting grounded for the whole summer. Classes went by slow as all the teachers went over the rules and what was expected of us for the school year. I didn't care about any of that stuff, I just wanted the day to be over so we could get to football practice.

Three o'clock couldn't came soon enough and the first day seemed to drag on because we didn't do anything, everybody was a mess and trying to get things together but as soon as that last bell rang me and a bunch if the guys were out warming up on one of the fields.

"Yo, have you seen Letty?" Vince asked me.

I looked around at the other surrounding fields to see if I could find her. Letty started to go to some practices dunning the summer and the varsity coach asked her to join the team.

"No, I don't see her." I said after finding the girls soccer team.

"That's weird, Letty was really excited about playing."

"Maybe she got into a fight and got suspended on the first day."

"It's so like Letty to do that." He laughed before heading back to the guys.

I looked around the field again just to make sure I didn't miss her but she wasn't there. The coach called me back over and I had to stop looking so I could practice, I wanted to know where she was though.

We went to the garage after practice expecting to see Letty there doing some shitty job as a punishment but she wasn't there.

"Where's Let?" I asked my dad.

"I don't know, I thought she had practice." My dad said looking up from the car he was working on.

"We didn't see her." I answered.

"We looked around because we were suppose to give her a ride home but she wasn't there." Vince added.

"That's weird."

"Did Mia say anything to you about her getting untroubled in school today?" I asked.

"No, I haven't talked to your sister, why did Letty get in trouble?"

"We don't know."

"Let me go call your sister."

We waited for my dad to call my Mia and a few minutes later we were ancy and waiting for the information that he had received from her.

"What'd she say? "Vince asked.

"Mia said that Letty show up at school today."

"Where would she go?" Vince asked concerned.

"Maybe she stayed home." I suggested.

"Let me go call her parents." My dad sighed as he went back into his office to try and call her parents.

"Where do you think she went?" Vince asked me.

"She's probably just chilling at home." I said trying not to sound too concerned.

"I doubt her dad would let her skip."

"He so would."

"Do you think she skipped because of Mia?"

"Definitely." I told him.

"Come on, we're picking up Mia and then going to her house." My dad said as he rushed out of the garage.

"What did her dad say?" I asked as we followed him to his car.

"She's not there."

We went to get Mia and went to her parents house. He dad looked so nervous and scared, he was pacing back and forth trying to think where she was.

"I have no idea where she would of went." He insisted. "I don't know what to do, should we call the police?"

"I'm not one to involve the police but if she doesn't show soon I think it might be the only thing we can do." My dad told hers.

"Nice going." I whispered to Mia.

"How is this my fault?"

"Because if you didn't say all those things to Letty she wouldn't of ran away."

"I doubt she ran away, she's probably at the beach or something."

"Good idea." I said to her. "Yo dad, the beach." I suggested to him.

"Right, we need someone to stay here incase she shows up and the rest of us can go search the beach."

"Well Mia doesn't have a car so she can stay here." I said.

"You don't have a car either." She sassed.

"So why don't you two stay here and wait for her and us three will take our cars and go look." My dad said finalizing our plan.

They all left and me and Mia stayed on the couch and waited. We didn't talk to each other we just sat in silence. I didn't have much to say to her right now, I was mad a her. I don't like the way she's been changing, I know she's growing up but that doesn't mean that she has to change completely, especially because she's only doing it in order to fit in with a crow. A little over an hour later we both rose from the couch when we saw the door open but it turned out just to be Vince and our dads.

"Did you fine her?" Mia asked.

"Nope." They all answered.

It was pushing seven thirsty and there was no sign of Letty. We all had been texting and calling her phone but it wouldn't ring, which meant her phone was off.

"Alright we need to call the police." My dad said finally connived that she wasn't going to show up.

"It's after eight o'clock, she wouldn't go this long without contacting one of us." her dad added.

It was just then that the door swung open and we saw Letty and her old friend Nicole.

"Letty where have you been." Her dad asked as she entered the house.

"A little less talking a little more helping." Nicole piped in referring to the large amount of bags she was holding in her hands that were filled with groceries

"Guys help them." My dad growled from my couch, I could tell he was angry.

Ma and Vince walked over to them and I made eye contact with her. I told her with my eyes that she was in trouble and was going to get. She smile din response and gave me a knowing look, she wasn't stupid, she knew she wasn't going to get off easy.

"Letty where the hell were you!" Her dad yelled walking closer to her.

"Getting groceries." She said causally.

"Letty come on I'm being serious!" He yelled again trying to get a straight answer.

"Look Papi can we do this tomorrow I'm like emotionally drained and I just want to go to bed." She said in a tried tone.

"All right Let but were talking about this tomorrow."

She walked to the stairs and I honestly thought she was going to get off that easy but my dad stopped her.

"Letty get back down here." He piped in after she was half up the stairs. "You're not getting off that easy, now where were you?"

"Well after school I-"

"Nope Letty try again, Mia told us that you weren't at school and that means you couldn't practice so why don't you start over." Tony said looking straight at me.

She sighed and walked back down the stair to tell them us happened.

"Okay well I was really pissed off after my fight with Mia this morning."

"Letty I'm really sorry I-"

"Mia save it I'm not in the mood to deal with you're fake apology." She snapped, I told Mia that Letty wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Letty." Her dad said encouraging her to continue.

"Look Papi I'm sorry that I skipped school and didn't tell you where I was going but I was really stressed out and I needed time with my best friend." She said in her best little girl voice as she gave her dad a big hug, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

I had to give it Letty she was good and was playing her cards right. The daddy's Little girl car was really working for her right now

"It's okay baby just don't do it again, now you look tired why don't you go get some sleep and I'll take Nicole home." He said moving a piece of hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"Thanks Papi." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What! How come we never get off that easy." Mia complained to our dad quietly.

"Trust me honey she's not going to with me."

"Letty!" My dad called again making her turn around from the stairs for a second time.

"Yes." She whined knowing what was coming.

"Come down here for a minute."

She walked back down the stairs for a second time and walked closer to my dad.

"You're dad might have let you off the hook easy but I'm not, so why don't you tell me where you were today."

Her dad took his seat back on the couch and everyone's eyes where on Letty, waiting for her to answer. Letty look to her friend Nicole for reassurance and Nicole but her hand on hr shoulder

"It's okay Let just tell them." Nicole insisted.

"Fine, like I was saying before after I got in a fight with Mia I wasn't really in the mood to go to school so I called Nicole to see if she wanted to meet up somewhere and she did so I walked to our old neighborhood to meet her."

"Letty that's a really long walk, it must of taken you hours." My dad said

"Yeah a little over two hours there and back, that's why I was gone so long." She said answering her dad.

"Ok so what were you doing there?" My dad asked her.

"Hey you wanted to know where I went not what I did, that's personal." She snapped

"Letty answer the question." Her dad said, he must of been curious to why she went back to her old neighborhood too.

"Well at first we went to that park that you and Quincy use to take us to, you know that one right in the middle of town."

"Yeah I know what one you're talking about."

"So we went there and talked for hours."

"So you've been sitting at the park talking to each other all day?" Vince Questioned

"No, we got hungry around noon so we went to that old bar & grill."

"The one with delicious chocolate cake?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah that one." She said with a smile appearing on her face.

"Then after that?" My dad pushed.

"We, we...went to our old house." she choked out.

"What!" Her dad yelled as he got up from the couch that he was sitting on.

"Papi don't be mad." She said trying to calm him.

"Letty I've told you before I don't want you going near that house!"

"Papi I had to."

"You had to?" He questioned. "No you didn't have to Letty, you don't have to do anything but you chose to do this after I've asked you plenty of times not to go by there."

"I needed to Papi! I needed to get that out of my system before I exploded!" She yelled

"Letty it's not safe there, I told you never to go back there ever because I knew what it would do to you."

"You don't know a thing about me!" She yelled and I could see her eyes start to water.

"I know more than you think Letty and I'm warning you now never to go back there It's too dangerous!" He warned

"Stop telling me what to do!" She snapped throwing my box across the room. "You never were a dad to me before so don't come in here and expect me to cater to your ever demand, it's not fair and I'm not going to do it!" She yelled turning away from him and heading to the stairs.

"Letty stop!" Her dad yelled but she didn't listen and kept going.

"Letty." He called again running to her at the stairs.

"Stop!" He demanded as he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

She let out a small yelp and he let go just as quick as he grabbed her. I knew both me and my dad were ready to pounce at that moment and Vince was probably too.

"Letty." My dad called rushing over to her side.

"I barley grabbed her." Her dad insisted trying to defend himself..

"Letty let me see." My dad demanded and She gave him her arm willingly.

He rolled up her sleeve and reveled a bruised and cut up and that was being covered by her jacket.

"Letty what happened?" My dad asked worried

"I got mad and punched the wall at my old house." She said taking her hand back.

"See I knew you'd get upset by going there that's why I didn't want you to go back." Her dad said stepping a little closer to her again.

"Shut up!" She snapped

"Marshall why don't you take Nicole home and cool off a little and I'll take Letty to the hospital."

"Fine whatever, come on Nicole lets go." He caved

"Bye Let I'll see you later." Nicole said coming over and giving her a hug.

"Thanks for today." She said giving her a slight smile.

"Of course Let anytime." She said letting go of her and out the door.

"Lets go to the hospital shall we."

"Yeah." She said giving Tony my dad a smile that he could never stay mad at.

"Yeah and we'll have a long talk on the way there." He insisted.

"Oh god." She said dramatically as they walked out the door.

Letty ended up getting stitches and a cast on her hand, we made fun her for being handicapped a the garage but she still helped out the best she could and still managed to work and do sports all though she did soak up the injury during school so she wouldn't have to take notes. Her and Mia were still on the out, it had probably gotten worse over these past few weeks, although there is a good thing about them fighting, Nicole comes over a lot more. I like Nicole, she's a lot like Letty in ways. She's a little taller and has medium brown hair, her and Letty are both tomboys and have fun getting in trouble but Nicole's a little more feminine then Letty. She wears skirts and belly shirts and other tight fitting clothing, unlike Letty who tries to keep her clothes as a baggy as possible. I don't have a crush or anything on Nicole but I think Vince likes her, I'm trying to stick with girls that are our age. One thing that's obviously different about them is that Nicole has no interest in cars and Letty loves them. Letty brings her to the garage but she doesn't even try to work on cars she just talks a lot but she's funny so it doesn't get annoying.

Me and Vince were sitting at home bored when Letty called.

_"Yo, Dom what's up?"_

_"Nothing just chilling with Vince."_

_"Do you want to come play ball?"_

_"With who?"_

_"Me, Nicole, Zack, and my dad."_

_"Yeah, Vince too?"_

_"Of course, be there soon."_

_"K." _

"Yo Vince we're going to go play some ball at Letty's."

"Sounds good."

We got off the couch and were about to head out the door when Mia came down stairs.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to go play some ball with some friends." I told her not wanting to mention Letty's name.

"With Letty, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Have fun." She said with a bite of anger in her voice before heading back upstairs.

"Don't worry about her brother, lets go play some ball." Vince said.

"Let me go talk to her."

I left Vince at the door and went upstairs to Mia's room.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on her door.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Flipping through a magazine, what does it look like?"

"Alright mouth, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well I know you and Letty aren't really friends right now-"

"Yet you and dad and everyone else still treat her like she's part of the family." Mia said cutting me off.

"That's because she is part of our family."

"Why do you guys always stick up for her, she's the one trying to tare me and my friends apart."

"Come on Mia you're friends with Tila Tran, do you really think Letty's making all the things she hears Tila saying about you?"

"Yes, Tila's my friend she wouldn't talk about me like that."

"And you think Letty would?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Mia you need to figure out who your real friends are, until then I can't help you."

"Whatever Dom, go play basketball with your little girlfriend." Mia muttered.

"Can you cut it with the attitude? It doesn't suit you." I said trying not to get mad at her. She didn't say anything back so I went back downstairs and left with Vine.

"So who's going to be one who's team?" I asked once everyone got there and was ready to play.

"Well I think whoever has the handicap gets the better players." Zack suggested

"Ah Zack so you want all the good players on your team." Letty teased making all the of us laugh

"Haha you're so funny." He said chucking the ball playfully at her but she surprisingly caught it and smiled at the small accomplishment.

"When are you guy going to realize that I'm better then all of you at basketball?" Letty asked confident as she dribbled with her left hand.

"Yeah right." I said as I stole the ball from her and made a lay up.

"Show off." Vince yelled at me.

"Hey Letty's the one who says she's better than all of us." I said walking towards her.

"That's because I am." She in a cocky tone.

"Really then home come I just got the ball from you?" I asked getting so close to her that we were almost touching.

"Because I let you." She whispered.

"Yeah right." I aid backing away from her as I dribbled the ball backwards.

"So seriously who's on who's team." Zack asked again.

"Well I was thinking me, Nicole, and my dad vs. you guys." Letty suggested

"Sucks for you Mr. Ortiz, you're stuck on a team with two girls and one of them a cripple." Vince joked.

"Hey!" Nicole and Letty said defensively in unison.

"I think that we'll do just fine." Her dad said putting an arm around each of their shoulders and he placed a kiss on top of Letty's head.

"Okay so lets get this game going." I said throwing at her the ball.

"You guys can start, because god knows you won't keep that ball long." I joked although I was sure it was true.

I was actually surprised with how their team was doing, they were only down by two baskets it was their ball.

I was amazed by Letty she played just as well with one hand as she did with two, even though it was the opposite hand that she usually played with. I loved watching her play and with everyone around making jokes, she had a huge smile across her face and every time she laughed a smile would appear on my face.

I don't know why I'm thinking this way about Letty she's like a little sister to me, god she's thirteen for god sakes. Maybe I just need to get laid, that usually takes my mind off of things.

"Losers ball!" Letty yelled and the next thing I know a ball hit me in the head.

"Owe Let what the hell?"

"I said losers ball." She laughed

"Well now it's war." I said giving her a devilish look.

"No Dom stay away from me, my hand is broken and you'll hurt me." She said warning me to leave her alone.

"Well you should of thought about that before you chucked the ball at my head." I laughed as I ran towards her.

She let out a girly shriek and started to run away from me.

I had chased her around the house twice as everyone sat out front laughing at us as we ran by. We were on our third lap and even tough I hate to admit it Letty was pretty fast and she had gotten pretty far ahead of me so I decided to throw her off by running the other direction. She obviously didn't realize that I switched direction because she kept running in the same direction and let out a small scream when she saw me waiting for her out back. She tried to turn away but I ran forward and tackled her to the ground. She wrestled me on the ground for a minute and she struggled to get out of my arms but I just held her there as she struggled.

"Okay!" she yelled laughing "I give up just let me go!" She laughed.

I let go over her and she rolled off of me and just laid on the ground next to me.

"Not so tuff are you now." I joked sitting up.

"Hey I could of gotten away I just didn't want to hurt my hand more then it already is."

"You're really sulking in that aren't you."

"Maybe a little, but it really is broken and I needed it to heel quick so I can do conditioning for basketball."

"It's crazy that they're letting you play on the varsity team when you're only in eighth grade and you usually have to be in tenth or eleventh grade."

"We'll I played on the Varsity team when I was in seventh grade at the school I went to in Puerto Rico so I talked to coach Carr about it and he thinks I'm good enough."

"Oh well there's no doubt that you're not good enough, heck you're almost as good as me."

"Yeah right Toretto we both know if I had both my hands I would be kicking your ass."

"Yeah you're probably right but if any of the guys ask I'm going o deny it."

"Well get ready to deny because I'm telling everyone." She said smiling from cheek to cheek.

"So what about Mia are you guys really not friends anymore?"

"I don't thinks so Dom, I mean she's changed so much and I know she's your sister and all but I don't like who she's become and I don't want to be friends with someone like that."

"I get where you're coming from but maybe she just needs you to show her what she's missing."

"Yeah but then we'll be friends at home and as soon as we're at school she just leave me for her stuck up friends."

"You don't know that maybe she'll change her mind."

"I don't think so Dom, she already chose them over me and I'm not going to lie it kind of hurt my feelings."

"What! I'm shocked you have feelings?"

"Shut up!" She laughed nudging my shoulder.

"What I'm just in shocked that you admitted to having feeling."

"I know you wouldn't know about them because you leave a girl as soon as she opens her mouth.

"Hey." I said a little hurt. "I wait until she opens her legs before I leave her." I joked even though it was actually true.

"Ewe Dom you're such a pig." She said with a small smile on her face.

She looked so beautiful with the sun set right behind her shining down on her face, I just wanted to kiss her. I was staring straight into her eyes and she was looking right back into mine I put my hand on her face and started to lean into her.

"Hey you guys -"

"Nicole!" I yelled after she appeared in the back, a little embarrassed on how she saw us I shot back up to my feet.

I reached a hand out to Letty but she refused my help and stood up on her own.

"Hey, your dad just ordered a pizza and he wanted to know if you guys wanted to finish our game while we wait for the delivery guy to get here."

"Yeah I want to finish the game." Letty answered walking toward the front of her house and I fallowed her still in shock from what almost happened.

I can't believe that I almost kissed Letty, there's no way that I can ever let the happen again especially because we almost got caught.

I guess my mind was out of it because Letty's team pulled back and beat our team eighteen to twenty-two.

We went inside and all sat in Letty's living room, her dad rented some comedy movie and we sat around her coffee table eating pizza and playing cards.

"Ewe Letty that's so un lady like!" Nicole laughed right after Letty let out a big burp.

"Oh please Nicole your just jealous because you can't burp like me."

"Oh I can burp with the best of them." Said laughed taking a sip of her soda and letting out a belch that was just as loud as Letty's, causing us all to laugh and a belching match to begin.

I don't know if seeing Letty burping with boys made me like her more or less I'll I know is I needed to get over this little crush and fast.

* * *

**This chapter goes along with chapter 48 and 49 just to show the comparison to the length of the story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	20. Making up?

**Guest- Thanks for the review and Mia is newly 13 and she's getting her attitude from the girls at school**.

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

I managed to get my dad to let me out of the house for the night, of course I had to lie to him and tell him that me and Vince were going to a friends house to work on a project for school. I'm so tired of being grounded, I can't wait for these six months to be up, luckily I only have one more month and then I get my license and my freedom back. I told my dad we were working on a school project but in reality we were going o hang out with some friends and other people from school at the old railroad tracks. There's a quarter mile strip from the top of the road to the tracks that we like to race down. It's nothing extravagant like the actual race scene but it's too risky to go back there now so this will have to do. I also enjoyed the booze and broads that were here, they really helped me take my mind off Letty, who I have been thinking about a lot lately.

"Yo Dom, your dad just called me said he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Yeah I know I forgot my cell in my room, what he want?"

"He wants us home, he said he has some big news for us."

"Well then we probably should get going." I said pushing the blond cheerleading who I thinks name was Amber off of me and walking over to Vince.

"Call me!" She yelled as we walked away.

"Not likely." I said unsure if we were still in hearing distance.

The whole ride home I tuned Vince out, I couldn't help but think about Letty it was so wrong for so many different reasons. For one she's only thirteen and she's like a little sister to me, an annoying pest that followed us everywhere. Or at least that's what I use to think because now that I think back I kinda liked when she followed us, she gave us a good laugh, and all those annoying things she use to do didn't seem to really matter anymore nor could I really remember them. I was hoping to hook up tonight thinking that that's all I needed to get over this little thing I had for Letty but that was ruined by my dad calling us home. I wonder what news he has for us.

When we got to my house Vince plopped down on the couch next to Mia and I went in the kitchen to see my dad.

"Hey pop that smells delicious, what's the occasion?"

"I told Vince to tell you that I had big news."

"I know and he did, so what is it?"

"You'll just to wait for dinner."

"Well how long will it take to be done?"

"It's almost done but I'm still waiting for Letty to get here."

"What?" I questioned

"She's coming over dinner."

Great I had been dodging Letty for almost a week, I was to embarrass to see her after I almost kissed her. I made it through that night but after that I spent all my time making sure I didn't see her so it wouldn't happen again. Because her and Mia are fighting she doesn't come over in the mornings anymore and her dads been bringing her to school, thank god she's still in middle school. After school she has soccer practice before she comes to the garage so I've been leaving an hour or two early, around five o'clock so I didn't run into her and now after all my work to avoid her she's coming to dinner.

"Aren't her and Mia still fighting?" I questioned in a worried tone even though I knew the answer.

"Yes and I think it's time that they've made up don't you?"

"Yeah I guess, but Mia said some pretty messed up thing to her."

"I know and hopefully by putting them face to face Mia will feel bad for what she said and apologize."

"Doubtful." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey V how's it going." I heard Letty asked as she walked in the door.

"Oh great you invited her." Mia snapped.

I still didn't quiet understand why they were so angry with each other, I know they were upset but I figured they would of gotten over it by now. I actually think it has gotten worse, they're always down each others throats and they can't be in the same room with each other without fighting.

"Everyone come sit down." My dad ordered and the others quickly appeared in the kitchen and took their seat.

As he placed the food on the table I could feel the tension between the two girls and a different type of tension between me and Letty. Vince had a smile on his face as the rest of us sat awkwardly around the table. Letty was staring down as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, Mia was shooting daggers at Letty with her eyes, and I was trying my hardest not to stare at the thirteen year old girl across from me. It was quiet obvious that I ad been avoiding Letty all week, the only one here that didn't know that was Mia because she was trying to do the same thing. I think the reason why Mia is so mad at Letty is because Letty refuses to change in order to fit in with her new friends and keep their friendship, in away I also feel that she's pisses at her because instead of working it out like they always did Letty went straight to Nicole and replaced Mia, I can't blame Letty for doing so but in ways I understand where my sister's coming from.

"Eat." My dad ordered as he took his seat, I guess we weren't saying grace.

I knew my dad was disappointed in all the fighting that was going on between us, he loved us all and just wanted to get along. I figured he thought that me and Letty were fighting and that's why we were fighting, even though the reason was completely

opposite.

The table was silent, Vince was shoving food down his throat, Mia and Letty were both shooting daggers at each other through there eyes, My dad was exchanging glances between the two girls as he ate his supper, and I couldn't take my eyes off from Letty.

"So Letty I haven't seen you around much, I mean besides the few hours at the garage during the week." My dad said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry about that but your house has some annoying superficial Barbie in it." She snapped not taking her eyes off Mia.

"Yeah well your house has some drug addict, ex-con, wanna-be rapper in it." Mia yelled causing all of us including Vince to drop our forks.

'No she didn't' I saw Vince mouth to me.

"What did you just say?" Letty said trying to contain her temper.

"I think you heard me." Mia said in a sassy tone as she flashed Letty some smug smile.

"Wow Mr. T I bet you're proud with what your daughters become."

"Yeah at least my dad has a daughter to be proud of, and not some he-she who get's her jolly's out of beating people up."

"Yeah well it's better then selling out and becoming some stuck up snob who thinks their better then everybody."

"Trust me Letty the only person who I think, and I know that I'm better then is you."

"Enough!" I hear my dad yell and everyone's attention went away from the two girl and to him. "What is with you two?" He continued. "Why all the sudden do you guys hate each other? I've sat back for weeks now and watch you two go at it without stepping in and I'm done doing that. We're going to sit here all night until I know why you girls are acting like this. So Letty why don't you start first and tell me why you're so mad at Mia."

"Tony you were here! You heard what she said to me."

"You're right I did and it was very unlike you Mia." He said turning his attention to her.

"Daddy all I wanted was for her to dress a little more like a girl and a little less like a thug just so it would be easier for her to fit in with my new crowd and so she'd have an easier time making friends... because god knows that her personality won't

get her anywhere." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Mia I said enough." My dad snapped at the last part she said.

"I don't want to fit in with you and your skanky friends! I just want to be me and if you don't like it I could give two shits."

"Why, why can't you be like a normal thirteen year old girl and wants to wear dresses and have your hair and makeup done, why can't you want to look good and want to fit in with the rest the girls in our class." Mia whined

"Because wearing mini skirts and stripper shoes isn't my thing Mia and you new that before we even became friends!"

"She's right Mia you did know the type of person Letty was before you even started to hang out with her." My dad said trying to reason with her because she was being truly ridiculous and everyone, probably even herself new it.

"Yeah, well I wish that I didn't waste five years of my life working on a stupid friendship with a stupid wanna-be boy even though I knew it wasn't going to workout!" Mia yelled as she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen

"Well don't come crying to me when they stab you in the back!" Letty yelled after her.

I looked over at Letty and I could see the hurt in her eyes and I was just hoping that they didn't get in close proximity of each other because she looked like she could beat the crap out of someone and that someone would probably be Mia.

"Well that dinner was blown to shits." My Dad yelled getting up out of his set and leaving to probably go lecture Mia.

"Well that was entertaining." Vince laughed shoving another fork full of food down his throat.

Letty just sighed and slammed her head on the table.

About ten minutes later my dad came back in with Mia.

"Letty." Mia said still standing behind her as my dad took his seat.

Letty shifted in her seat a little so she could turn, still seated to face Mia.

God I hope she wasn't in Letty's swinging zone.

"Letty I want to apologize for what I said earlier." Mia said using a tone to indicate she didn't mean it or was at least still mad about it but was being forced to apologize.

Letty just nodded her head and turned back in her original direction.

"That's it! You're just going to turn around after I apologize to you and say nothing?!" Mia questioned clearly angry at Letty's lack of response.

When Letty still didn't answer her Mia grabbed onto her shoulder about to make her turn around when Letty pushed her hand away violently and stood up to face her.

"Don't touch me." Letty warned trying to keep herself under control.

"Easy tiger." My dad said shooting up after her just incase she were to swing at Mia.

Even one handed I still think Letty could take her but I cant imagine Letty being so mad at Mia to do so.

"Why don't you girls both calm down and take your seats well I reheat the food so we can finish eating and I can share my big news, that's what we're all here for anyways, right?" My dad said taking or plates away to heat up the food and adding more to Vince's.

Once we all got our food back we sat in silence and began to eat.

"Well the reasoning behind this little 'family' gathering." My dad said putting a little emphasis on the word 'family' "Is because I finally going pro!"

"What!" I exclaimed "Dad that's great!' I said with joy as I stood up to give him a hug.

"Oh my god Daddy that's amazing! I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to tell all my friends." Mia smiled and gave him a brief hug before she took put her phone and began texting the people she called her friends.

I felt Letty cringe as Mia said friends and pulled out her phone but she quickly shoved it off and gave my dad a big bear hug.

"I told you you'd be going pro someday." She smiled pulling out of his hug.

"Congrats big guy." Vince jokes as he came across the table and gave my dad a manly hug.

"So you're really doing it?" I asked my dad.

"Yup, well I'm going to start out at a lower circuit but my manager said it may by as soon as a or two years before I make it up there and become an officially pro Racer."

"Wow pop I'm so happy for you." I said pulling him in for another hug.

"Thanks son. Now lets eat." He yelled in a happy tone as he sat down.

We all hollered and hutted as we threw fist in the air and acted like hungry animals after he spoke.

After the excitement of it all died down a little we were able to turn back to our human self's and finish our dinner.

"Well why don't we all sit together and watch a movie." My dad suggested.

"Sounds good." We all muttered in response.

"Alright it's Vince's turn to pick the movie and it's your turn to do the dishes Dom." My dad said pointing to me.

I sighed and made my way to the sink unhappily.

"I'll help!" Letty volunteered shortly after my dad declared me on dishes duty.

"It's alright Letty I can do it myself." I said protesting her help in fear of being alone with her in the kitchen.

"No let m help it will get done faster." She suggested.

I didn't want to decline her help again in because I didn't want anyone to catch on to my antics.

"All right so its settled, we'll get the movie set up and Dom and Letty will do the dishes." My dad said rising out of his seat and walking into the living room to be followed by Vince and Mia.

"Have fun." Vince teased as he walked into the living room.

"You wash, I dry?" She suggested as she walking over to the sink and putting everyone's plates in it.

"Yeah that's fine." I mumbled as I walked the rest of the way to the sink.

We filled the sink with soap and water and stared on the dishes. We were silent for a couple of minutes and I was hoping it would stay that way but sure enough she spoke up.

"So do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding me all week?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." I lied, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Okay so you haven't been leaving the garage a few hours early so you didn't have to see me?"

"No, I wasn't leaving the garage because I didn't want to see you, I was leaving early because I had a lot of homework to do." I said saying the first thing that pooped into my head.

"Okay now I know you're lying, you never do homework." She joked.

"Look." I sighed, knowing we'd have to talk a sooner then later.

"The other day at your house-"

"Yeah, what about it?" She interrupted.

"I almost kissed you." I said regretting being so blunt about it as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

"I know." Was all she said but I could see a small smile appear on her face.

"Let, you're like a little sister to me." Or so I thought.

"Well then you have some serious problems." She joked laughing at me.

How could she be so relaxed talking about this subject when the thought of just talking to her in general scared the crap out of me.

"Look I know it's probably weird and you're probably really confused right now but-."

"I'm not confused Dom." She said staring right at me and I couldn't help but meet her gaze. "and it's only weird if you let it be." She continued as she grabbed the plate out of my hands to dry it.

"So you're fine with the situation?" I questioned

"What situation?"

"The one that we're in Let, I don't want things to get weird and change between us."

"Well then do just want to forget that it almost happened?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" I said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah it's okay with me as long as you stop avoiding me."

"I swear Letty I wasn't avoiding you." I said not wanting to admit to it.

"Okay whatever you say." She said obviously not believing me.

"I wasn't." I said splashing water at her.

"Hey!" She yelled splashing water back at me which resulted in a water fight.

The kitchen floor was drenched in water and I was surprised that no one had came in the see what we where laughing about and Letty was slightly letting out screeching sounds as well, or maybe they did but we were just too wrapped up in each other to notice.

Once the sink was empty me and Letty both exchanged glances before racing for the sink hose but luckily I was closer and grabbed it first. I pulled think hose as far as it could go and turned the water on.

"Don't you even think about Toretto's." She warned

"Doing what? This?" I asked as I sprayed her with the hose.

"Dom!" She squealed as she launched towards me trying to get the hose out of my hands.

It didn't work though I was stronger and she was only one handed but she did get it a few times to point at me and now we were both laughing uncontrollably and we were soaked head to toe.

I don't know what came over me but having her so close and smiling like that I just couldn't help myself I crashed my lips into hers taking her off guard.

She pulled back a little taking her lips off mine but not moving her face, I was scared that she was going to slap me but she didn't. She kissed me back and soon after the kiss back intense and I lifted her onto the counter knocking over some of the now dirty again dishes. But we didn't care we just kept kissing I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her and her hands wrapped around my neck. Shortly after I found one of my hands on her thigh and the other on her back pushing her closer to me if that was possible. I slipped my tongue across her lips and she quickly opened her mouth giving me permission to enter. The kiss was great, probably the best kiss of my life but what I was wondering was how Letty new how to kiss like that, but none of that mattered I was so wrapped in her I didn't care about anything else. Not wanting to I had to pull away from her to catch my breath and when I did I knew in my head it wasn't right. Letty opened her eyes and looked straight into mine we stared at each other for a brief moment and I guess she could see it in my eyes because she pushed me away and hopped off the counter.

"I should go." She said quickly as she pushed passed me and ran out the door.

"Letty." I called but she didn't come back.

I was froze there, I had no idea what just happened, I could believe that I kissed her. It was so wrong but it honestly felt so right.

"What about that?" Vince said coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"What happened in here?" Vince laughed.

"The water kind of got everywhere."

"Kind of?"

"Help me clean it up?" I asked still in a haze.

"Nah brother that's your problem, I just came in to get a drink and see why Letty left. Are you sure you're okay."

"Fine." I said picking up the dishes form the floor.

"Alright, well we're watching a movie in there if you care to join." He said before leaving the kitchen.

I can't believe what just happened, I totally just made things between me and Letty even more awkward and I honestly think this could ruin our friendship.

I cleaned up the kitchen and didn't even bother to watch the movie with my family. I walked right up stairs and went to bed. When I woke up the next morning I was feeling terrible, it's not so much that I regretted kissing Letty to was that I didn't want to be in a relationship with her because she was so young, therefore I figure it will ruin our friendship. Letty's one of my best friends and I can't lose her, maybe if I talk to her about it we can forget that it happened and continue to be friends. When I got up I got in the shower and went and sulked on the couch for a few hours well I pretended to watch TV although I was thinking about my situation with Letty.

"Yo dude what's going on?" Vince asked sensing that something was up.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Is it Letty? Did something happen between you two?"

"No V, nothing happened.

"Then why have you been acting so weird around her lately?"

"It's nothing V, don't worry about it."

"Well I am worried about it because you're acting really weird."

"I'm sorry man, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like Letty?"

"Like a lot of stuff." I corrected even though he was right.

"I bet I can get your mind off of it."

"How?"

"There's a party on the beach today, the last one of the season, you want to go?"

"I'm grounded."

"I think your dad will understand, plus he's going to be gone all day doing business meetings, he won't even know you left."

"Whatever man I don't even care, lets go."

"Come on this will be so much fun."

We both went to get ready to go and then we told me that we were having some bro time and to call us on our call if anyone needs us. We drove to the beach and everyone was there and it was only mid afternoon. There was usually a party at the beach every year on this day because they celebrate the last day of going to the beach before the colder weather came even though it was never really that cold here.

We got out of the car and were immediately surrounded by girls, none who we new but they were hot so I didn't even mind. Eventually we found our way to the beer and We both started to let loose. The alcohol and girls definitely helped keep my mind off of Letty and I was actually having a good time.

"Yo Dom." Vince called as he came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked as I continued to let a girl grind against me to the music.

"I'm not feeling to hot man, I think I'm going to the fort."

"Alright."

"Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll find a way home."

"Are you sure man because I don't want to leave you here drunk a stranded."

"I have my phone, I'll call you if I can't get a ride."

"Alight, have fun." Vince smiled as he slapped me on the back and eyed the girl dancing on me.

"Hey Vince!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I'll bring you home one." I smiled, refereeing to the girl on my lap.

I was having a good time and it was the first time in over a week that I didn't have a care in the world. I felt bad for flirting and dancing with all these girls after making out with Letty but I just wanted this stupid crush to go away so I kept on doing it and it worked for the most part.

"Alright why don't we get you home." One of the blond girls said as she stood up.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I don't know, can my friend come to?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I looked to the other blonde that was on my arm and smiled at her.

"I have a friend that would like you." I told her.

"Then let's go." The girl said.

I was able to hold my liquor but I wasn't quiet up to the driving standards so I sat in back and made out with one of the girls.

"Is this it?" The girl asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah." I said pulling away from my make out partner.

"And your friends here?" She asked.

"Yup." I said getting out of the car.

I put my arm around both of the blondes and walked through my door.

"I told you I'd bring one home for you." I said walking through the door.

I was expecting to se just Vince there but Letty was sitting next to him on the couch and I suddenly felt my heart drop.

I took my arms off the other girls and looked right in her eyes. She looked so hurt, I could see tears form in her eyes before she got up off the couch and rushed out the door. I wanted to go after her but I couldn't move.

"I see you brought the girls." Vince said standing up off the couch.

"Yeah." I answered still thinking about Letty.

"Why don't you two lovely ladies got wait for us downstairs." Vince suggested as he walked to the stairs so they could go down to the basement where there were guess bedrooms.

"You better sober up quickly because this is not a happy home right now and the last thing your dad needs to be dealing with is his drunk son." Vince said as he walked back over to me.

"Why what happened."

"Well Letty got into a fight with Tila Tran today at the mall and Mia was not Very happy with her, so when Letty came over to tell her side of the story they got into s huge fight and Mia said some messed up things."

"Why did Letty fight Trans little sister?"

"Because her and the other girls were talking mad shit about Mia and Letty stood up for her."

"Then why was Mia mad at Letty?"

"Because Tila lied and said that Letty came out of nowhere and attacked her."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, but Letty came over here and had proof that they were talking shit."

"What proof did she have?"

"Letty recorded the whole thing."

"No way!"

"Yup."

"I bet Mia feels like shit."

"Well she's upstairs crying right now."

"Is my dad up there with her?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I missed a lot."

"I know, I'm glad that I came home."

"What did my dad say about me staying out?"

"I don't think he really cared, he was too busy with Mia and Letty's drama."

"Well hopefully this will be the end of their feud."

"Lets hope so."

The next day we were up bright and early to go to church. I was feeling good because I had gotten it last night after a long summer of being grounded, but at the same time I was feeling a sense of guilt. I felt bad because of the situation I was in with Letty but I also have my own needs and I just wanted to forget about her for awhile because this whole situation confused me. I wasn't sure if Letty was coming to church or not and to be honest I didn't really want her to, I don't think I could face her after what happened yesterday. We sat in our usually seats and waited for everyone else to take their seats. Mia, my dad, and Vince were all talking but I tuned them out as I watched people enter the church and sure enough Letty made an appearance. I scotched over thinking that she'd sit with us like she usually did but she didn't. She saw her little sister and David and sat with them, I heard everyone stop talking as she walked by and we all stared at her as she sat.

"I want to talk to her." Mia confessed.

"Good luck with that." I told her.

"Is she coming over after church?" Mia asked.

"I doubt it."

"I feel so bad."

"You should." My told her.

We had to stop out conversation because church was starting and we all had to be quiet. Church dragged on like usual and after a long while we went back my house to prepare for the barbecue.

I waited and waited for her to show up but there was no sign of her, I was had just about gave up on waiting for her when I finally spotted her walking into the back yard. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to talk to her or had the guts to talk to her but I knew I had to fix this mess at some point. I made a split decision and ran up to her and grabbed her arm from behind. She flinched and turned around quickly after I grabbed her arm.

"Letty can we talk?" I asked

"About what?"

I nudged her arm and she followed me as I walked out front and sat on the front porch.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know how you felt about the other night?"

"What about it?" She questioned trying to dodge the topic.

"Letty we kissed!" I hissed mad at the fact that she wouldn't just talk to me about it.

"Yeah and it was a mistake wasn't it?"

'Yeah... I mean if that's how you really feel." I said actually feeling a little bit upset that she felt that way even though I had been trying to convincing myself that since it happened.

"Yeah Dom that's how I fell about it." She said standing up.

I looked up at her quickly and pulled her arm down forcing her to sit and talk to me.

"Letty I don't want to fight and I don't want that stupid mistake to ruin our friendship." I pleaded.

I took her a minute but she did answer me with a heavy sigh. "Yeah me either." She sighed.

"So can we please go back to being friends."

"Sure Dom we can go back to being friends."

"Alright, good." I said flashing her my best smile, causing a big cheeky smile to appear on her face.

"Letty." Mia said walking out of the front door. '"I've been looking everywhere for you, can we talk?" She questioned.

I thought Letty was going to say something bitchy but she didn't she shook her head and stood up and walked into the house with Mia.

I was glad that Letty was being cool about the whole situation, although in away I was kind of disappointed. I thought that maybe Letty would admit that she felt something more from me but she didn't. It was confusing, I thought that Letty liked me, I was almost completely sure of it but now I wasn't so sure and my feeling were completely a mess. I had no idea what I was truly feeling, my heart was telling me one thing and my head was telling me another and I had no idea what one to go with. I was completely and utterly confused.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	21. Time Flies

**Dom's P.O.V**

The next couple months didn't go so great. I thought that Letty was cool with the whole situation and wanted to forget about it but I learned the hard way that it wasn't true. I know she's too young for us to ever be together so I decided to go on some dates to get my mind off of her and hopefully move on, but Letty didn't like that too much. Now that her and Mia are friends again she's over a lot more so she see's everything that I do. I can't have a girl over or go out without Letty getting pissed off. I was about to quiet going out on dates just to make her happy but she took it too far and started pulling pranks on me when I had girls over so I decided to play back. She was pissing me off so I just kept bring girls home just to piss her off. I didn't even like the girls really, I'd just bring them home, have sex with them sometimes, and then rarely ever talk to them again. I know it seems mean but she drew a freaking penis on my face while I was sleeping and it took forever to wash off. I had to go in public, including school with a penis on my face thanks to Letty. and to top out all off she also drew one on the girl that O was with that night so she wasn't vey happy with me in school. She actually cursed me out in front of the whole cafeteria, it was so embarrassing. All this fighting that has been going on has really taken a toll on our friendship and I don't know if I'd even still consider us to be friends, we're family but I don't know about friends.

"Mia I'm leaving if you're coming with me!" I yelled up the stairs to my little sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Let's go." I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Are we picking up Letty on our way?"

"No, she can ride with Vince."

"Are you really still that mad at her?"

"Yes, I'm still that mad."

"Get over it."

"No, she needs tog et over what ever problem she had with me because it's getting annoying."

"Well did you ever think that maybe you annoy her."

"I know I annoy her, I do it on purpose but she's messing with my social life and it needs to stop."

"Relax Dom you don't need to have sex every night."

"It's not even about that Mi, it's not cool of her to mess with me. What if I really like one of those girls and Letty ruined it for me."

"Well did you really like one of those girls?"

"No."

"Then I don't see a problem, if anything we're keeping you from getting a STI, so be grateful."

"Yeah I'm real grateful." I said sarcastically.

School was boring and I was just happy to go to the garage afterward so I could work on what I love. Car's have always been my thing, I've owned every toy model that I could get my hands on, I have a serious collection going on and working on them is one of my favorite things in the world, the only thing I put before working on cars is actually driving cars, its honestly the best feeling in the world and I love the thrill of a race. The garage was always nice but lately the tension had been high in the air because me and Letty have been fighting. We usually joke around and share stories but it's nothing but silence and snapping at each other when we do talk. I hate it.

It was about five thirty when Letty showed up at the garage today, which was her normal time seeing that she had basketball practice until five.

"Hey Letty how was practice?" My dad asked her as she entered the garage.

"Exhausting." She sighed as she took a seat on the couch that was in the garage.

"Are you gong to sit there or work on some cars?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Shut up." She snapped " Tony do you think I could have the night off my dads taking me to dinner and I need to go home and shower before we leave."

"Yeah, you look tired Let you probably wouldn't be much help anyways."

"Thanks." She laughed sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." eh chuckled.

"Besides you need that shower, you seriously reek." Vince joked as he walked by her.

"Well I just came from the worst basketball practice of my life and I know you're not use to physical activity but you do tend to sweat which makes you smell a little." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Letty, we both know I get plenty of physical activity." Vince laughed as a small grin appeared on his face.

"Oh great now you're starting to sound like Dom." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't bring me into this." I warned her.

"Whatever I need to go, but can I talked to you outside before I go Dom?"

"Um, yeah sure."

I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about and I was absolutely terrified that it was going to leave us in a worse spot then we were now. I followed her out of the garage and we stopped when we were sure that we were out of ear shot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"You're not still made at me are you?"

"No, I just don't really get why you did what you did." I told her even though I was pretty sure I knew why she did it, I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Dom you know why I did it."

"No Letty I really don't." I insisted.

"Well than I guess you're not just a man whore, you're stupid too."

"Whatever Letty, I didn't come out here to be insulted by you."

"Well god Dom do I need to spell it out for you, I thought you would of caught on by now."

"I'm sorry Letty but I don't read minds."

"Dom that kiss." She said trailing off

"What about it?" I asked knowing that she was going to confirm my suspicions.

"It meant something to me it wasn't just something I did on impulse I have or had actual feelings for you and that's why I got so pissed when you'd bring a girl home or should I say girls."

"Letty." I sighed not quiet knowing what to say.

She waited for me to say something but I didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Dom say something."

"I don't know what to say Letty, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then just don't Dom I can take a hint." She said walking away.

"Letty." I said grabbing her arm so she wouldn't get away "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said before pulling her arm away and walking home.

I felt terrible, I knew Letty liked me but I wasn't sure how much. I knew I had some sort of feeling for her, they confused me and I wasn't quiet sure what they were but there was something there. I just couldn't bring myself to act on them, she's just too young, I'd be like dating my sister.

I spent a couple of more hours at the garage that night but I was also the first one to leave, my dad dropped me off at home and then went to bring Vince home because her mom wanted to see him and both of our cars were at the garage getting upgraded. I walked into my house after a long day just to bump into Letty. She was all dressed up and looked beautiful, I guess her dad was taking her to real nice place for dinner because I've never seen Letty put in the much effort to look nice.

"Sorry Letty I didn't see you there." I told her to justify my actions of walking into her as I went inside and she was about to go outside.

"Don't worry about it." She as she tried to push pass me.

"You look good." I smiled blocking her way

"Thanks." She said in a confused tone.

"You must be going somewhere really nice to get all dressed up like that."

"Yeah I am, Is my dad here I thought I heard a car." She said clearly wanting to get away from me.

"No it was just my dad dropping me off."

"Oh why did he drop just you off and not Vince too?"

"He's bringing Vince home."

"Why?"

"His mom wants to see him I guess, I don't really know Vince didn't say much, just that he needed to go home."

"Why didn't he drive his car?"

"We're doing some work on our cars, hence why I didn't drive myself home."

"Oh, well this is a bit awkward." She said finally throwing what we were both feeling out there.

"I know and I hate it Letty, this isn't us your suppose to be one of my best friends."

"Yeah then we kissed and it ruined everything." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"That's my fault Letty I don't know what was going on in my head but it never should of happened." I said taking a seat next to her.

"You heard me when I was talking to you earlier right?" She ask getting a little upset that I told her yet again that it was a mistake.

"Yeah I did and that's why I wish it never happened. Trust me Letty when I tell you that I never knew you felt that way and I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

"It's okay Dom you don't have to feel bad I'm just surprised that it took you so long to figure out I had a crush on you."

"You had?"

"Yeah I had a crush on you."

"So you don't anymore?"

"No I don't think so, I'm pretty sure hearing you have sex with that one girl was the worst turn off and got me over that dumb little crush I had."

"Oh please Letty you were probably just wishing it was you." I teased trying to get back into our little joking but flirty ways but I guess it was too soon because she punched me in the arm.

"That is so not true Toretto I think you need to deflate that big head of yours."

"Really." I laughed.

"Yeah I think all that hot air is really getting to you."

"See this is what I'm talking about I miss us, just you and me joking around and having fun."

"Yeah me too."

"So why don't we stop all this damn bickering and just be friends."

"That sound good to me." She smiled half heartedly.

"So friends." I said putting his hand out to her.

"Friends." She agreed.

I was so glad that both of us were actually willing to put this behind us now, I just wanted things back to the way they were before I screwed everything up. I let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug, it wasn't a romantic hug it was just a nice, sweet hug, that I thought we need to mend our friendship back together. We stayed hugging until her dads car pulled into the driveway.

"Well I guess I should go." She said standing up off from the couch.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." I waved.

* * *

The next couple of months went by quick but the had been better then the few weeks prior. Letty was really upset because her dad was going back to work and she hated it when he worked because he always left her. I think she knew it was bound to happen sometime but inside she was hoping that he's choose her over his work. Letty wasn't around much though, we had fun when she came around and were able to joke and laugh together but she had been spending most of her time wither with Nicole or her fiend Zack. Zack's a cool kid but I think there's something going on between him and Letty. He came with her to my seventeenth birthday party and he was all over her, well kind of. He was flirting with her non stop and he always but his arm around her out he'd come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. I asked Mai about it but she says that Letty denies that they're together but they're always very touchy feely with each other. It pissed me off that Letty was already crushing on a new guy but I guess in a way I was grateful because that means that she had moved past me and I was finally able to move on from my little crush on her.

One of the worst times of these past few months would be when Letty's mom got released from the prison, she was so happy to see her mom. All she wanted to do was have a fresh start and actually have a relationship with her mom. But when she got back from the women's prisons Letty was anything but happy. Her mom had stood her up and left before Letty and her dad could get there. She just left the jail without telling anyone where she was going, once she got released she booked it. I felt terrible for her but she wouldn't let me comfort her, she wouldn't let anyone comfort her she just wanted to put it past her and bury it inside like she did with everything else.

Valentines day was the worst, Me and Vince both had dates and we wanted to take them to the valentines day parade that they had on the boardwalk every year. It was a good plan until my dad made us take Letty along, my dad wouldn't let Mia go out on a date but because Letty's dad was cool with her and Zack a lot went out on Valentines day and My dad made us take her with us. I thought that it might be alright at first but it was like I was babysitting all night long. I had to make sure that they didn't get too close or go too far out of my eye sight, they actually got away from me and I ended up chasing them around all night and it was complete torture. Plus I'm pretty sure my date ended up hating me, I didn't even get any Valentines sex because of them. One of the worst parts of the whole night was that I saw them kiss, well it wasn't just me it was the whole damn board walk who was watch the parade. They managed to sneak onto one of the floats and Letty kissed him right in front of everyone. I don't think she wanted the attention from all people, I think it was more to piss me off because she knew that that's exactly what I was trying to keep her forming doing. Lets just say that that night was a bust and me and Letty are never spending Valentines Day together again.

Her dating Zack has been a continuous thing, they'd spend every minute together and it's actually kind of annoying. I never pictured Letty to be one of those girls who wanted to be with their boyfriend all the time but she was and she did exactly that. I wasn't really annoyed that she was dating him, I was more annoyed that he did everything with us and it no longer was just me, her, and Vince who'd hangout, it was all of us or half of us. I was just glad that I wasn't in the same school as them so I didn't have to see all day long, at home and at school. This school year just about to be over and I was excited for the summer and to only have one more year left of school. This year was the only year of my high school career that me and Vince would be in the same school as Mia and Letty, this could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing.

The last couple weeks of school flew by like they always did and the next thing I knew I was working in the garage on a hot summer day. We were all exhausted and sweating, it had been the hottest day in the past ten years and we were all dying of heat. I was taking a water break as I watched over the garage, Mia was laying on the ouch with a little fan in her hand, trying to cool herself off. Vince and my dad were working on a 1992 Toyota, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, and Letty was underneath a car working on god knows what. She never put the job on the chalk board like the rest of us, she just took the car and go right to work and she wouldn't stop until she was done. My attention as drawn from her by the sound of a car door shutting and her dad walking into the garage. Letty's been coming here since she was eight years old and now she's newly fourteen and decided to show up. It was weird and we all stared at him as he approached Letty who didn't even notice him until he called her name.

"Papi what are you doing her?" She asked him as she rolled up from under the car.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok so talk." She said standing up and wiping her grease covered hands on her pants.

"Outside." He insisted as he grabbed her are and led her outside.

Vince looked over to me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no Idea what was going on, until I heard the yelling form outside.

I could make out exactly what they were saying but I got enough of it to know that her dad would be happy but Letty wouldn't. For the sounds of it he's leaving to go on some lame tour for the summer and he's shipping her out to Puerto Rico where she doesn't want to go.

"Dad are you going to do something?" I asked as he left the car he was working on.

"Yeah, I have an idea that will make everyone happy." He grinned before walking out of the garage to talk to them.

Turns out my dads great idea was to have Letty move in with us for the summer.

* * *

Me and Letty living together didn't turn out so good. I had forgotten how much I liked her and that didn't work out so good for wither of us. Because usually I'd be a dick just so I was able to fight the feelings that I felt for her and it totally ruined everything we had going for our friendship. The summer was rough but my dad came up with an idea to help us get along better and become a family again because things have gotten way out of line between us.

"We're going to a cabin?" Mia asked as my dad explained his plans to us.

"Can Zack Come?" Letty asked.

"I think this should just be a family trip." My dad told her.

"Well I think it should be a friends and family trip, like you say the more the merrier." Letty insisted.

They had a stare down for a second before Letty blurted out that she wasn't going unless Zack went to and my dad caved, knowing she was serious.

A fee days later we had packed up our rental van and were on the road. My and Letty were fighting bad and I guess it was because I was upset with her for bringing her boyfriend on out family trip.

"You're just jealous because no one actually likes you enough to stay with you for more then one night." Letty spat.

"Why don't you just stick your tongue down Zack's mouth and shut up." I snapped.

"Well at least I don't stick my tongue between skanks legs." She snapped back causing Vince to cover Mia's ears quickly.

"Letty!" My dad yelled "Inappropriate!"

"Sorry Tony but it's true, you have no idea what he does when you're not home."

"You're just mad because I won't do that to you." I said going for the low blow, knowing that she use to like me.

"Hey!" My dad yelled again as he slapped me on the back of the head. if definitely deserved that one though, but I don't care, she just makes me so mad.

"You wish I would let you touch me!" She yelled.

I looking over at Vince who was still covering Mia's ears even though she was trying to get out of his gasp and Zack just looked mad and slightly uncomfortable.

"Enough you two! If you guys can't get along then I'll turn this car around and bring you two home, then the rest of us will come back and enjoy the weekend."

"Whatever." I said angry.

"Fine." Letty agreed angrily as she turned to face out the window.

My dad and I were sitting in the front seats, while Zack and Letty were in the middle two seats, that were separated so you could get to the three seats in the back the Mia and Vince were sitting in. The rest of the car ride was silent and we all looked at are surroundings as we drove through the woods to get to our cabin.

When we got to the cabin all of our mood flipped and we were excited to be there, trying something new. We all hopped out of the van and took a look around, the cabin was much larger then I thought it was going to be. My dad must of paid for with the money that he'd been earning with his new racing career that was starting to take off.

"Well let's bring our stuff in and get the rooms situated." My dads aid after everyone made there rounds around the outside of the cabin.

The inside was just as nice as the outside of the cabin, The first room you walked into was the living room, It was roomy with three couches surrounding a big coffee table, there was no TV but a nice fire place and a rug that we could sit around to warm up and watch the fire. The living room was attached to the kitchen and dinning room, the dinning room table has enough chairs for eight people to sit and the kitchen was filled with nice appliances. There was a couple of doors the led to a few closets, a big bathroom, a small room that looked like it could be a little library, a room to store food in and then there was a stairwell that led to the bedrooms and the other bathroom that was upstairs.

"Daddy I think Letty and I should get the biggest room because we have to share." Mia insisted.

"Mia there's a room that has bunk beds in it that you and Letty can stay in, it's not the biggest room but it will work. Besides I'm dad so I get the biggest room."

"Fine, come on Letty lets go put our stuff away." Mia said as they made their way upstairs.

Once the girls were gone we too went our separate ways to find a room to sleep in. Once we got the rooms situated we hung out around the wood and once it got dark enough we started a fire and roasted marshmallows. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so once everyone was done with their marshmallows we but the fire out and all went to bed.

I woke up around the same time and My dad and Mia did and I knew they'd be cooking breakfast so I decided to take a quick shower well they cooked. I was drying off from my shower when I say the door nub turn I tried to wrap my towel around me but it was too late the door was open and a petrified Letty was standing scared in the doorway. She quickly covered her eyes though and shut the door. I finished wrapping my towel around me and went out of the bathroom to see if she was still there. She looked like she about to leave but I opened the door just as she walked by and ran into her.

"You enjoy the show?" I asked with a smiling beaming on my face.

"I didn't even see anything. "She insisted as she avoided making eye contact with me.

"Liar." I smirked.

"No I mean you're so small there wasn't even anything to see." She sassed.

"Wow now I know you're lying because I'm the farthest thing from being small." I said winking at her before I left her stained in the hallway.

I got dressed and enjoyed teasing Letty for the rest of the morning even though she'd attempts to ignore me and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I wondered if she told her little boyfriend that she had just saw a real man naked, probably not. Zack didn't act any different towards me so I doubt that she said anything to him.

We spent most of the day down at the lake messing around, dunking each other under the water and pushing each other off the dock, we tied a rope to a tree and we took turns swinging into the lake. We even played chicken and got my dad into the game, it was a fun day with no fighting. Around six thirty we were all getting hungry so we hiked back up to the cabin and my dad began to make dinner. We sat around the table and played board games while we waited for dinner. The game was basically between me and Letty like usual. We typically picked games that we were both extremely good at just so we could see who'd win and the other just joined in. Like usual everyone could probably beat us if they tried but it wasn't worth it to them to have both of us be sore losers so they would step back or just quit when the game got really serious.

"Dom when are you going to realize that Monopoly isn't your game."

"Letty every game is my game."

"Yeah right." Chuckled.

"Dinners done kids." My dad yelled.

Mia, Zack, and Vince got right up and went to the table to eat but me and Letty were determined to finish our game so we didn't move. "

Dom, Letty dinner now!" My dad warned

"Hold on pop we're playing a game." I called.

He didn't care though, he walked right over to us and closed the Monopoly game.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"I said it's time for dinner."

We got up and went to the dinner table, after dinner we all played board games but with my dad there we had to play fair and keep our competitiveness to ourselves. We played until almost midnight before Tony sent us all to bed because tomorrow was Labor day and it was going to be a long ass day.

We were all up and eating breakfast around nine the next morning, we were just messing around with each other and having fun like we use to, with no stress and no fighting. We left to go to the lake around ten that morning, we left a little early because we decided to take a longer trial so we could explore the woods some more. When we got closer to the lake we decided to race, Vince was actually keeping up with Letty but she was clearly going to win, well that was until he pushed her or she tripped, I couldn't really tell what happened.

"Letty are you okay?" Vince questioned as he rushed over to her side.

"I twisted my ankle." She said rubbing He ankle, when I noticed how close Vince was to her she let go of her ankle and punched him. Giving me that answer that he had pushed he.

"What was that for!' He yelled as we all surrounded her.

"You pushed me you asshole!"

"Letty are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Can you walk?" My dad questioned.

"I don't know, it hurts."

"Then you probably shouldn't walk on it, it will just make it worse." My dad insisted.

"Here I'll carry her." I said coming into the conversation.

I went to pick her up bridle style but She yelled and insisted that we helped her on my back for a piggy back ride .

My dad wouldn't let her in the water so she laid out and tan and I couldn't help but stare, I think both Zack and Vince caught me so I had to play it off and make it look like I was looking at something else there, even though there was nothing else in that direction.

Around five o'clock we decided to walk up to the cabin, I offered to carry Letty again but I guess her ankle wasn't hurting that much anymore because she walked back to the cabin. As soon as we arrived back my dad went straight to the grill for dinner. I watched Letty and Zack sit together on a double seated chair, she draped her legs over his lap and he started to rub her ankle, she looked so relaxed and actually happy.

"Well look at you two love birds." I hard a voice say as a car pulled.

"Papi." I head Letty yelled she ran out of her chair and into his arms.

Letty hadn't seen her dad in over two months and I knew she was happy to see him.

"Did you know?" I asked my dad.

"Of course how else do you think he got the directions to get here." He grinned.

"When did you get home." Letty asked

"Well I got back few days ago but I had some stops to make before I came here."

"What?" She questioned.

"Girls!" He called.

Just then Nicole, Adriana, and Alaina popped out of the car and Letty ran up and hugged all of them. I guess her ankles feeling better.

"What are you guys doing here." She yelled, so excited.

"We all wanted to see you!" Alaina smiled pulling her into another hug.

Zack still hadn't met her sister Alaina, none of us really had so Letty introduced us all and then we sat down at the picnic table outside and enjoyed a dinner. Vince reached in a grabbed for the food first so he ended up saying grace. After dinner we all gathered wood and my dad started a fire. Both our dads lefts us alone as they went and talked in private with each other, they were probably talking about us Letty and what went on during the summer,.

"So Letty how long have you and Zack been together?" Alaina asked as she eyed Letty and Zack who were basically sitting on top of each other.

"I don't know six months." She answered

"Seven" Zack corrected.

"Whatever." Letty laughed but we could all tell by Zack's voice that he was upset with her for not knowing,.

We all joked around with each other, even Nicole and Mia had stopped giving each other death stares, but Zack was really quiet. When our dads came back we started to roast marshmallows and Letty pulled Zack aside so they could talk. I watched them they were definitely fighting. I kind of get why he's mad, but I always forget dates and I know Letty does too so I don't really get what the big deal was. Zack was definitely the girl in the relationship. A couple minutes later I had to turn my gaze away because an angry Zack was coming back but Letty stayed where she was. I waited a minute and then went over to her.

"Trouble in paradise?" I teased as I sat down next to her on the cabin steps.

"Don't start." She said in a warning tone.

"Hey I'm not trying to cause any problems, it seems like you've already got enough of your own."

"Well I just don't understand why he's even mad."

"Well you didn't know how long you guys have been together and that's why he's mad."

"I know but I don't get why he's being such a girl about it."

"Letty." I laughed.

"It's not funny Dom, he's really mad."

"I know I can tell."

"If your girlfriend forgot how long you've been together would you be mad?"

"Well if she couldn't remember how long we've been together then she obviously needs to get checked out by a doctor because she's have a serious short term memory problem."

"Funny, but true." Letty laughed.

"So are you and Zack going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so, we're just having our first fight."

"Wait you guys have been together for seven months and you haven't had your first fight yet?" I asked in disbelief because I fight with this girl on a daily basis, how could they go seven months without fighting,

"Yeah because unlike you and me Dom, Zack and I actual get along and we can stand each other."

"Hey we get along!" I said defensively.

"In what universe?"

"Yeah we fight a lot but we always make up by the end of the night." I said nudging her.

"Yeah I guess you right." She smiled

We sat there for a few minutes later before our dads got up and started lighting off the fireworks. We didn't even bother moving form our spots we just enjoyed each others company as we watched fireworks together. When the night was over we all found a place to crash and soon as we got up we packed up the car and went home.

Tomorrow would be a new day and soon enough we'd be starting senior year.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I'm extremely tired and I'll go back and fix them tomorrow. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	22. Mistakes

**Alright guest I'm taking you idea, I hope you like it. :P**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

Right before school I was starting to feel sick, Letty kept saying that I caught something from all those girls that I had hooked up with. I ignored her at first thinking that she was crazy but then I did all the research online and I actually did start to get worried. What if I had actually gotten and STI. Letty knew how paranoid I was that I might have one so she practically forced me into going or else she threatened to tell my dad. So I went, I wasn't going to tell her what the result were either way, even though I knew she'd be itching to know. When I arrived at the free clinic today I felt so embarrassed but scared at the same time, I didn't really want to know the results but if I did have something I wanted to get it taken care of.

"Mr. Toretto the Doctor will see you now." The lady at the front desk said.

"Thanks." I mumbled to her as I walked into my exam room.

It was extremely uncomfortable, I've really bad things about going to the clinic but my doctor just started to ask me a bunch of questions about my symptoms and then he had me take urine sample. I was waiting for about forty-five minutes before the doctor finally got back to with my results.

"What's the results doc?" I asked nervously.

"Well it's just what I thought, it looks like you have Chlamydia." The doctor said calmly as he continued to look at his chart.

I felt my heart sink, how could this happen I was always so careful.

"How do I get ride of it?" I asked once I was able to regain my voice.

"Well set you up on an antibiotic and that should take care of it."

"It's that easy?"

"Well it looks like you haven't had it for that long so it should be easier to get ride of, if you had waited longer this could of turned into something else and it would of been harder to get ride of." He informed me.

Thank god I actually listened to Letty's annoying little comments, I thought to myself.

"You might want to inform whoever you're having sex with you your condition so they can get checked out and make sure they're ok."

I did not want to do that, half the girls I sleep with go my school, it would be so embarrassing to have to tell him that I have Chlamydia. The doctor did say that I haven't had it for that long so that narrowed down the possibilities of who gave it to me, it was probably some race skank that I hooked up with.

"I'd also suggest that you stop having sex until the infection is totally gone."

"Trust me I will." I told him, I wasn't really sure if having sex with all these different women was worth ruining my health.

The doctor wrote me a prescription for the antibiotic and I picked it up then went home. Letty was waiting on the couch when I walked into the house.

"So what diseases do you got?" She teased.

"None." I lied.

"Oh really then let me see those papers."

"No."

"Come on Dominic let me see them." She said reaching for the papers.

"Letty I'm clean."

"Bullshit, if you were clean you would of walked in here and shoved those damn papers in my face."

I rolled my eyes at her and tried to walk away.

"I knew it." She grinned. "What skank gave it to you?"

"I don't know, probably one of the sluts at the races."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I would if I knew who it was."

"Well maybe if you didn't hook up with some many girls you'd no, hell you probably wouldn't even be in this situation to begin with."

"Yeah, well I realize now that I should of been more careful."

"Well did you use protection?"

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Sorta."

"Dom!" She scolded.

"Look Letty I don't need to be talking with you about my sex life."

"Well you've got to talk to someone and it's obviously going to be me." She insisted.

"No it's not because all you do is laugh at me."

"Who else are you going to talk to? Vince? Your dad? Mia?"

"No, I guess I could talk to Vince about it."

"He'd laugh at you more then I am."

"Well it's not a joke Letty."

"No but it is karma." She smiled.

"Whatever, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I don't find this very funny."

"I find it hysterical...so how long do you have to go without girls?"

"I'm completely done with girls."

"Yeah right." She laughed.

"No Let I'm serious, this shit is scary."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I haven't even been hooking up that much lately, so what makes you think that I can't do it?"

"Because Dom, you haven't been able to stay away from girls since you were thirteen, there's now way you can do it now."

"Well I'm going to try."

"As you're friend I hope you can but if I'm being realistic there's no way you're going to stay away from girls."

"I'm not saying that I'm going to stop with them completely, I'm just going to stop hooking up with a different girl every week."

"A different girl?" She stated. "More like three different girls."

"Whatever you know what I mean."

"Well have fun with that." She said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go hangout with my boyfriend and celebrate being clean." She smiled.

"Better use protection or else you won't stay that way."

"That's why I don't have sex, so nothing like that will happen to me." She said smugly before leaving.

It was going to be hard to leave the girls alone but hopefully for my health I can do it.

The next month was kind of boring, I hadn't been with any girls so that part of my life was dull. I still flirted and actually took a girl out on a real date but that's all it was. a date. I've been trying to get back into actual street racing instead of going to the tracks with a bunch of high schoolers. All the real money was at the was at that actual races. I wasn't making much money and my car needed some serious upgrades for my car and I knew just how to get the money, Johnny Tran. Johnny was the rich kid in our school, mommy and daddy bought him everything. He tended to give his friends high paying jobs and I was hoping to be one of those friends. Me and Tran don't have the best track record but I was hoping that with serious sucking up I could get on his good side.

The one thing about being friends with Tran means that I had to stop talking to Letty. Johnny Tran hated Letty, basically because she beat the crap out of his sister once at the mall and punched her in the face on the first day of school. At first I just had to ignore her at school but soon enough she was pissed at me and we just stopped talking. I couldn't blame her, I was being such an ass but I had to, I need this job. I just hope she'll be able to forgive me. A few weeks ago at school was the worse. It was ninth period and Letty had came into auto class.

* * *

_Flashback_.

_"Mind if I sit with you? " Letty asked _

_I didn't answer her because I saw Tran approaching her and I knew he was mad because Letty had just punched his sister in the face earlier that day._

_"Dom?" She tried again._

_"Hey Toretto do you know that manly freak." Johnny Tran said as he walked over to us._

_"Nah man she came over here and started flirting with me, I was just about to tell him that I wasn't into guys before you came over here." I said to Johnny._

_I saw Letty look me dead in the eyes, begging me to stick up for her._

_"What's your name again? Letty Right? Well why don't you leave my friend here alone or else I'll let my sister go after you again." Tran smiled._

_"She might need another nose job." Letty told him._

_"Well at least she doesn't need a face job like you he spat."_

_I could tell she was waiting for me to stick up for her but I just couldn't, I needed this job. She waited for me to stick up for her and when I didn't she gave me a sad look that killed me and went and sat at the work bunch in front of me._

_When class was about to start I saw Vince walked over and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek that made her smile._

_"Cheer up kid." He said ruffling hair before he came back to sit with me._

_"Do you know what's wrong with her? She seems upset."_

_"Not a clue." I lied._

_I dreaded her coming to the garage that afternoon because I knew I was going to get it but luckily she didn't end up coming over until dinner. _

_"What took you so long?" My dad asked her as she walked in the door, late for dinner._

_"Sorry Mr. T, I fell asleep." She said as she took her seat._

_Everyone else took their seat and the only spot left was right next to Letty. We all sat there waiting for someone to reach first so they could say grace. _

_"Whatever I'll do it." Mia announced_

_We all went to link hands but Letty wouldn't take mine.._

_"Letty?" My dad questioned._

_"I'm not touching him."_

_"And why is that?" He asked, I looked her dead in the eyes begging her not to tell._

_"Because I might catch something." She snapped, only I knew the alternate meaning behind that jab._

_"Come on guys you know the rules no fighting at the table now come and join hands."_

_"Fine." She sighed angrily before grabbing my hand._

_"Dear lord," Mia started "Thank you for this meal and for bringing us all together and thanks so much for letting me have an amazing first day of school." She smiled "Amen"_

_"Amen" We all said in unison._

_We began shoving food onto our plates and then the questions began._

_"So how was everyone's first day back at school?" My dad asked._

_"Good." All of us but Letty answered._

_"Let what about you?" My dad asked her._

_"It was alright I guess." _

_We all eyed her knowing that her day wasn't alright at all._

_We sat there eating, taking turns going around the table telling each other how our day went and when it got to Letty the whole table went silent, it was obvious she didn't want to talk._

_"Letty." My dad said as he waited for her to begin._

_She still didn't answer, she just sat there staring at her plate as she played with her food._

_"You know you've been quiet what's with you?" My dad asked her._

_"Sorry I didn't want to say much because I wouldn't want anyone to think I was flirting with them."_

_"What? That's ridiculous."_

_"Trust me Tony I know, but you might want to talk some sense into your son."_

_"What is she talking about son?" My dad questioned._

_"I have no Idea." I answered trying not to look at him._

_"Really you have no idea what I'm talking about? Do I need to remind you about ninth period today?" She asked._

_"Is that why you were upset in auto shop today?" Vince asked._

_"Tran was being an ass and you didn't even stick up for me you just joined in with, I thought you were my friend Dom but I guess I was wrong-"_

_"Letty." I said trying to stop her from continuing._

_"No Dom I'm sick of your flipping girly mood swings, one day we're best friends and the next you're embarrassed to be seen with me, you know all of you need to make up your minds and decide what you want and until then don't talk to me." She said storming out of the kitchen._

_I felt like a total dick all day, I know I should of stood up for Letty but I couldn't in front of Tran._

_"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" My dad said eyeing me just like everyone else was._

_"Please don't I already feel bad enough about it."_

_"Letty's our best friend man how could you do her like that?" Vince questioned sounding pretty angry._

_"I know man I should of stood up to Tran but you know I can't... and I'm pretty sure she was referring to both me and Mia before she left."_

_"Hey! I already made my choice and I know that ditching Letty was a mistake and I've apologized to her so many times." She defended._

_"I'll be back." I said standing up from the table._

_"Where are you going?" I heard my dad ask as I walked out of the kitchen._

_"Talk to Letty!" I yelled as I walked out the door._

_I knocked on Letty's front door and her dad answered._

_"Hey Mr. Ortiz did Letty come home?"_

_"Yeah. she's in her room." He answered opening the door allowing me to come inside._

_"Thanks." I said as I walked pass him and up the stairs to Letty's bedroom._

_I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer._

_"Papi I'm fine!" I heard Letty yell as she opened the door._

_She tried to close the door once she saw it was me but I shoved my foot in the door._

_"Go away Dom."_

_"Letty can we please talk." I begged._

_"I have nothing to say to you." She said trying to push the door close._

_"Come on Letty we both know you always have something to say."_

_"Dom I've had a really long day can you leave me alone."_

_"No I'm not leaving until you hear me out."_

_"Fine." She caved opening the door to let me in._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you." I said walking into her room as she sat down on her bed._

_"I don't care." She hissed._

_"Yes you do Letty or else we wouldn't be in here talking."_

_"You're right so you should probably leave."_

_"Letty please can you just forgive me I said I'm sorry."_

_"So tomorrow in school are you going to avoid me?"_

_"Letty." I said not wanting to tell her the truth but I had to._

_"See you're not sorry about what you said."_

_"I swear I am Letty but I have to keep my distance for you during school."_

_"Why am I too lame to be seen with or too much of a guy?" She questioned harshly._

_"No it's not that."_

_"Then what is it Dom because I'm dying to know!" She yelled._

_"Trans rich Letty and he's paying for parts so I can start racing again."_

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"His sister hates your guts, but she has this crush on me so I'm using it to my advantage with Johnny."_

_"Even after she said those things about Mia?"_

_"Letty you don't understand if I hangout with her then Johnny's extra nice and is more willing to buy me parts because I'm making her happy."_

_"What does Johnny get out of any of this."_

_"When I start racing he gets half the earnings."_

_"So whenever you race you have to give Johnny half the money? Wouldn't it just be cheaper to pay for parts yourself?"_

_"Eventual but right now I'm broke and I don't have any money for racing or parts without Trans so it's pretty even, I give him half the earning for six months."_

_"So your dissing me over a stupid deal you have with Tran! Some friend you are."_

_"I'm sorry Letty but Tran would stop giving me parts if he knew we were close friends."_

_"So for the next six months we can't be friends?" She snapped._

_"We can be friends just not at school and if Tran shows up at the garage I need you to leave."_

_"Dom! Are you hearing yourself! God I can't believe you, you're such an asshole!"_

_"Letty calm down."_

_"Don't tell me to calm down you argent son of a bitch we've been friends for years and you want to throw it away over some dumb car parts!"_

_"We don't have stop being friends Letty we just can't be seen together at school for a few months." I insisted trying to make her understand._

_"Fuck you Dom! You can't have your cake and eat it to!"_

_"Racing is important to me Letty I can't give it up."_

_"So that it your choosing Tran and his stupid deal over our friendship."_

_"I don't want to Letty but you're giving me no choice and a real friend would understand and go along with it not make me chose between you and racing."_

_I wasn't expecting it but she slapped me. Letty actually slapped me._

_"What the hell!" I yelled._

_"Don't you dare ever tell me that I'm not a real friend." She yelled. "I've always been he for you and helped you when you needed me to, how do you not see that! God you know it hurt a lot when Mia ditched me but with you I actual thought we had something Dom I let you in and told you things that I've never told anybody else ever and I'm really starting to regret it!"_

_"Look Letty I'm sor-"_

_"Save it Dom I don't care anymore, why don't you just leave and stay the hell out of my life!"_

_I took a hint and I knew she just needed time to cool down so I was going to leave._

_"And do you know what's worse?" She asked before opened her door to leave._

_"What?" I mumbled._

_She grabbed the rug that was in the middle on her floor and pulled it up in one swift motion. I wasn't sure what she was doing but my attention wasn't on her it was on the huge red stain on her wooden floor. My eyes were quickly brought back to her as she pulled up a floor board and pulled out a huge stack of cash._

_"Where did you get that?" I questioned in total shock as I knelt down next to her on the floor._

_"When I was younger my dad use to send me money and I've been saving it for a while."_

_"How much is here?" I questioned picking up some of the money._

_"Almost fifteen grand." She spat. "And if you would of just asked I would of loaned you the money to upgrade your car, you didn't have to be fake and go to Tran."_

_"Why would you give me all this money."_

_"Because money doesn't matter to me especially when you have no one to share it with and besides Dom you were my friend."_

_"Were?" I questioned feeling like she stabbed me in the heart with her words._

_"Yeah you were... Here" She said handing me the money."_

_"I can't take your money Let."_

_"Yes you can." She insisted._

_"Why would you give this to me?"_

_"So you can pay back Tran and use the rest for your car."_

_"I'll pay you back." I assured her._

_"I don't care just take it and leave."_

_"What? Letty don't you get it we can be friends in public still, I don't have to play nice with the Trans anymore."_

_"Don't you get it Dom I don't want to be your friend anymore."_

_"Why not? "I asked confused why would she give me the money if she didn't want to be friends._

_"Because the only person you care about is yourself Dom and I can't keep putting other peoples feelings before mine because I'm always the one who ends up hurt and I can't take it anymore so please just take the money and leave. I'll see you tomorrow at the garage." "She said with no emotion._

_"Letty please I don't want to fight with you."_

_"Then don't, just go."_

_"Letty."_

_"Go!" She yelled._

_"Fine.' I sighed_.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

She hasn't said two words to me since then and it sucks, it really sucks. I can't believe that I was such an ass to her, I've regretted it everyday since. I've been trying to suck up to her and beg for her forgiveness but she just ignores me every time. It pisses me off but I can't do anything about it because it's completely my fault, I try fighting with her because sometimes she response better to that type of communication but she just doesn't care. She still ignores me even when I'm trying to start a fight with her, then I have to apologize for that fight too because I felt worse every time.

* * *

It's the mid-December now and we get two weeks off from school for a holiday break. My life has been alright besides that fact that Letty hates me. She at least talks to me now, although it's mostly fighting but it's a start. My dad had been doing really good in his racing and his last race is in a month, we're all planning to go with him because we know he's going to win and then he'll finally get his place in the pro circuit.

I was talking to Hector on the phone about the races tomorrow night and as soon as I hung up I heard Letty enter my room. My door was open so I was guessing that she didn't feel the need to knock.

"Who was that?" She asked walking in.

"None of your business."

"Oh really because I'm sure Tony would love to know that you're planning on street racing tomorrow night." She said in a devilish tone.

"Who said I'm racing?"

"I heard you tell whoever you were talking to on the phone that you had the money to race."

"So you're going to nark on me?"

"Maybe." She smiled

"I know you hate me right now but you know how much trouble I'd get in if he knew."

"No I don't but I cant find out, Ton-" She started to call but I quickly covered her mouth

"What?" My dad yelled from down stairs.

I was practically begging her not to tell and all I could do is hope that she wouldn't/

"Nothing." She answered after prying my hand off her mouth.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked her

"I want... hmh..." She said putting her best thinking face on. "I want you to let me come with you tomorrow night."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not!"

"Because you're too young."

"Oh please I use to go with my brother all the time."

"The scene's a lot different now, way more cars and people, plus there's a lot more dangerous equipment then they use to have like ten years ago."

"It was not ten years ago." I said defensively.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah the last street race I went to was probably six years ago."

"Still Let a lot has changed since then and I don't want to be responsible for anything that might happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern Dom but I can take care of myself and you don't even need to watch me, all I need is a ride."

"Yeah like I want to be the one who brings the little kid to the party."

"Hey let's not forget who even gave you the money so your car could be up to racing standards and so you can race."

"I could of gotten that money from Tran, you didn't need to give me your money I didn't even ask."

"Yeah but you'd still be working on your car and you'd have to pay back Tran with by a certain date with all the money you would win."

"Yeah and I'm going to pay you back too."

"No need for that Dom I gave you that money and I don't need you to pay me back all I want is for you to take me to the race tomorrow night."

"Fine Letty you can go put you're riding with Vince and you are not to get out of the car or tell anyone especially my dad and Mia."

"There's no way I'm staying in the car the whole time."

"It's either that or you don't go at all."

"Fine." She sighed agreeing with my terms.

I knew she just wanted to look at cars and watch the races, which were both things she could do from the car.

**The next day**

We left the garage around seven that night, we ate dinner and then got ready for the races. We told Letty that we'd be at her house around ten thirty and I was hoping she was ready because I didn't want to be too late.

I decided not to wait for Vince to get Letty because he was taking so long to get ready himself. I left my house and decided that I'd just meet them there. I got out of my car once I got there and the girls came right to me. Tonight I was planning on having some fun with one of them or possibly two so I let them hang all over me. About fifteen minutes later I saw Vince pull up with Letty in the car next to them. They were talking for a minute and Letty look a little upset, it was probably because she wasn't allowed to get out of the car. When Vince came over we chatted up the people around us and made the deal for the races. once we were done we got in our cars and drove to the quarter mile strip.

There was a couple races going on tonight, the first one didn't include me but the next one did. I lined up my car and I saw Letty roll down the window and stick half of her body out the window to get a better look. I was happy that she was excited to see me race and I felt the need to do not only win this race but to destroy the other guys just to impress her. I started the race off in first and I ended the race in first. When I was done everyone was cheering and I was showing off in my car. I was cranking my engine, doing turns that allowed me to drift and all this other crazy stuff that caused everyone to cheer and I know would attracted the racer chasers. I was about done when I decided to turn my car completely around drive backwards. I don't know what happened, maybe I wasn't paying attention or the car had an interior problem but I lost control of the car, I tried to stop but I couldn't, I saw Vince's car and Letty was still sitting on the windowsill. I yelled for her to get back in the car but she was answering some guy that called her name and wasn't paying attention. My mind was racing and I didn't know what to do, the car was slowing down but wasn't going slow. I jerked the wheel but it was too late, the vary had only brushed into Vince's but I caught Letty and dragged her out of the car and she smacked into the garage. The crash made my car stop and I hurried out and to Letty's side.

Her arm was bleeding, it was so bloody that I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. I wasn't sure id she hit her head on the fall or if the injury from her arm made her pass out. It didn't matter though, I quickly scooped her up and rushed her to my car. I dodged through the night traffic and Brought her to the hospital. I didn't call my dad but the hospital did contact hers.

"What happened?" Letty asked as she woke up on the hospital over an hour later.

"I lost control of the car Letty and I'm... I'm so sorry." I told her.

"Does your dad know?" She asked.

"No I was just about to call him but you woke up."

"But you called my dad?"

"The hospital did."

"And I'm glad they did Letty you could of lost your arm." Her dad added

"Great there goes basketball." She sighed looking at her arm.

"I'm so sorry Letty." I pleaded.

"Dom why don't you go call your dad and tell him what you guys did tonight I'm sure he'd be proud." Her dad said harshly.

I silently agrees and went to call my dad but I was stopped by Letty calling my name.

"Wait Dom don't." She called. "Papi can we please keep this between us we'll get in so much trouble." She begged.

"Letty what you guys were doing is illegal and I'm pretty sure Tony should know."

"Papi when have you ever cared about doing what's right or following the rules so why can't you just let us off the hook this one time."

"Letty I've told you before that I don't like you street racing it's too dangerous."

"Ok what if I promise you that I won't go again."

"I'd say you're lying."

"Papi please can we just let this go and I wont go with them again."

"Letty."

"Please Papi." She said giving him the best puppy dog face that always got everyone to do what she wants.

"How are you going to explain that arm to Tony?"

"I'll just tell him that you did it." She joked.

"Funny." He smiled.

"I'll figure out something."

"Fine but no more street racing and if you guys dare to take my little girl again I will tell your dad and then I'll take pleasure in helping him kill you." Her dad said seriously.

"Yes sir." Both me and Vince said.

I was thankful that her dad wasn't going to inform my dad. I felt bad lying to my dad but I didn't want to get in trouble. I felt terrible about what happened tonight and I'm just glad we got here before she lost her arm, I would of never been able to forgive myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	23. Disney Land

**A/N- I am going to try and make this story lighter and try to focus it more on the happy parts of their relationship because I didn't do that in the first story. The first story really only talked about the negatives because those were the important things that affected there relationship but I feel like some fluff is definitely needed. I do still have to write about some of that bad parts though because it was a major part of both their lives and had major effects on their relationship so it has to be talked about.**

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V **

We left Letty in the hospital with her dad around five this morning and had to sneak back into my house. It took my forever to fall asleep because I felt so guilty and bad about what happened to Letty. I knew bringing her to the races would be dangerous but I never thought that I'd be the danger. I wanted to tell my dad about what happened but I knew Letty would get in trouble too, maybe not as much as me and Vince but my dad would still punish her and I don't want to get her into trouble after almost taking her arm off with my car. I ended up falling asleep and didn't get until after noon when my dad forced me to. I waited and still didn't hear anything from Letty so I decided to text her.

_"Hey Letty I just wanted to apologize to you again and not just about your arm the other stuff too. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with but you have to admit you aren't either. I just miss us being friends and I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship. If there is one thing I could take bake it would be making that deal with Tran and treating you like trash because you really don't deserve that and I'm so srry I hope on day you'll forgive me."_

_I was hoping she would answer me but I didn't get a text from her until about nine o'clock that t__o__night._

_"I didn't know you were such a softy Toretto."_

_"What can I say you bring it out in me."_

_"So do you really mean what you said?"_ I wrote back

_"all of it."_

"_K."_

_"So does that mean we can be friends again."_

_"I don't know if we can be friends again or at least right away but I do know I'm no longer mad at you and we can work towards it."_

I was happy that Letty was willing to work on things and between us, I know she hasn't totally forgiven me but it's a start.

I wasn't expecting to see Letty at all that night but she showed up at hours house really excited late that night right before we were about to go to sleep.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked walking right up to her.

"Busy." She answered quickly.

"What happened to your arm?" Mia asked.

"Funny I was just wondering the same thing." My dad added.

I suddenly got really worried and wasn't sure if Letty was going to spill the beans or not.

"Well you see.." Letty said a bit hesitant as she tried to think of an excuse. "Dom can tell you the story way better then I can so why don't you ask him."

I felt all eyes on me and I suddenly became nervous. I had no idea what to do and I hate lying to my dad but I knew I had to because I could tell Letty wanted me to.

"Go ahead tell Dom." Vince said trying to contain his laughter.

"Well you see pops I took Letty out for Pizza the other night and we got an outside table because it was nice out."

"A December night is nice out?" Mia asked knowing that it was too cold to be eating outside.

"Yes, the other night it was nice enough to be sitting outside especially because the inside was packed and we wanted to be able to actual hear ourselves talk." I said trying to convince her.

"So what happened to her arm." My dad pressed.

"Yeah Dom what happen?" Vince asked enthusiastically

"Well we were sitting there minding our own business when this biker guy pulled in to the parking lot and totally missed his the turn and he went right over the curve and caught Letty in the arm before he could stop himself."

"How interesting." Vince smiled.

"Yeah very, Letty is that true?" My dad asked turning his attention to her.

"If Dom says so." She smiled

"Well I don't believe it." Mia spat.

"Well it's true." I insisted.

"Doubt it."

"Why would I lie Mia?"

"I don't know Dom why would you?"

"I'm not lying." I said defensively.

"Are too."

"I am not, how would you know?"

"Because there is no way that happened."

"Well it did."

"You're such a big headed liar." Mia said shaking her head at me.

"Yeah and you're just a fat little girl who thinks she knows everything when she clearly doesn't." I pulled that fat card because we all know she's not fat but t pisses her off when I call her it.

"Enough!" My yelled "Dominic apologize to your sister."

"But she started it!"

Of course I was always the one who needed to apologize, even though I was being mean about it.

"I don't care who started it you don't talk to your sister like that, now apologize."

"Fine I'm sorry for calling you fat."

"Apology accepted." She smiled at the fact that he got in trouble.

"And Mia if Dom says that's what happened then that's what happened, just drop it."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Aren't you guys wondering why I rushed over here?" Letty questioned bringing the attention back to her and why she was so excited to begin with.

"Not really you're always over here." Vince said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah and your always eating so what's the difference." Letty teased.

"Why did you walk all the way over here so late?" My dad asked.

"Well you guys know how in my culture when a girl turns fifteen it's a big deal."

"Oh my god do you need our helping planning a party." Mia shouted out with glee. "This is going to be so much fun Letty, we can go cake testing and shopping for decoration, we're going to need a theme, Oh My god Letty your dress has to be amazing!"

"Um sorry Mi but I'm not having a party"

"What!" She whined "Why not?"

"Because my dads not going to be around and all my family besides you guys live hours away."

"Where is your dad going to be?" My questioned.

"On tour." She spat bitterly and I say her mood shift.

"Are you going to need a place to stay again?"

"Well he's going to be gone even longer this time so he was going to send me to my grandparents for at least half the summer. Well I could be the whole summer if I can't find somewhere to go.

"You could stay here." My dad told her.

"Thanks Mr.T and I do and that's why I want all of you guys to come to Disney Land next week." She said happily.

"What!" We all screamed.

"Yup My dads sending me and who ever I want to bring to Disney Land next week, all expenses paid."

"Wow that's so awesome dude I've never been to Disney Land before." Vince said running up to me and pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"I don't think we have either." Mia smiled.

"Oh yes you have me and your mom took you when you were a little baby for Dom's fourth birthday.' Dad said correcting Mia.

"Really I don't remember."

"Yeah me either."

"Well that's because you guys were so young." He told them.

"I still think I'd remember." I insisted.

"Well I have the pictures to prove it."

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Yup I'll go get them." My dad said as he got up off the couch to go get the pictures that were upstairs.

"So who else are you planning on bringing?" I asked her.

"Well Adriana isn't coming but I'd like to bring my sister Alaina but I'm not sure yet and then there's Zack and Nicole."

"Really?" Both me and Mia whined in unison, I didn't want Zack to come and I was guessing that Mia didn't want Nicole to come because they don't get along.

"What to you mean Really? Zack's my boyfriend and Nicole one of my best friends how can I not bring them." She said defended.

"Here's an Idea just don't tell Nicole and she'll never even know." Mia insisted.

"Mia you're not being fair."

"Yeah Mi I like Nicole, she's nice to look at." Vince smiled and then Letty hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Gross dude she's too young." I said told him even though I had similar thoughts about Letty.

"Come on man she's just as far apart from me in age as you and Letty are."

"Exactly and that's disgust me to even think about." I said even though it wasn't true..

"Gee thanks Dom." Letty said plopping down on the couch.

"You know what I mean, you're just too young I'd be like dating my sister."

"I got the pictures." My dad said, sitting between me and Letty on the couch.

We started to look through the pictures and I did start to remember our trip. I loved and hated looking at old photos. It made my upset because my mom was in the photo's but I also like to look back and see how much we've changed.

"Oh my god Dom what happen to you? You use to be so cute." Letty said as she held up a picture of me with Mickey Mouse ears on eating an Ice cream cone that had gotten more on my face than in his mouth.

"Yeah right Letty he's never been cute." Mia joked taking the picture out of her hand to get a better look at it.

"What are you guys talking about, I was the cutest kid you've ever seen and my looks have only gotten better with age."

"Okay Toretto whatever you have to tell yourself to make it through the day." Letty said sarcastically.

"Shut up Letty you know you can't keep your eyes off all of this." I teased rubbing his hands down my chest.

"Oh my God Dom you love yourself way too much." She laughed.

"Not as much you love me." I smiled.

"In your dreams Dom, I love just as much as Mia loves getting grease under her nails right after she gets a manicure."

"Sure." I said smugly, knowing that it wasn't true.

When we were done looking at all the photo's we popped a movie and watched it until Vince was passed out on the couch and my dad had to carry Mia to her room. Leaving me and Letty awake in the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"So are you really going to bring Zack?" I questioned keeping an eye on the movie.

"Duh he's my boyfriend, has been for about ten months now."

"So you guys must getting pretty serious."

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Depends on what you mean by serious, I'm not going to go out and cheat on him if that's what you mean."

"No I was thinking more on the lines of sex." I stated calmly. I didn't want this conversation to get awkward or uncomfortable so I was just trying to be causal about it.

"What? I'm only fourteen I don't think me and Zack will be having sex for a really long time."

"You say that but I know how mature and in love y-"

"I'm not in love with Zack." She said cutting me off."

"Really? I thought all teenage girl fall in love with their boyfriend as soon as they start dating."

"Well I don't know I guess I just don't know what love really is." She admitted

"Love is that feeling you get when you can hardly breath around someone and you get all these butterflies in your stomach whenever you see them, it's that person that makes your heat skip a beat whenever they touch you. It's something that can't be bought or traded or sold it comes from the heart and once you feel it you never want to let it go. Love makes you do crazy things that you never thought you'd ever do. Love allows you to be yourself and open up, you can laugh and be silly and just talk about anything and everything with the person you're in love with. You know you're in love with someone when you'd do anything to protect them and put their happiness before your own and no matter what you do they can't stay mad at you and you can't stay mad at them."

"You seem like you're talking from experience."

"Yeah maybe.' I said smiling but I had to turn my face away quickly because I thought I was about to blush.

"Who's the lucky lady?" She teased as I nudged him with my leg.

"No one." I smiled. "So you don't feel that way about Zack."

"No I don't think I do." She admitted.

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because we have a good time together and he's the only guy in my life besides your dad that's never treated me like dirt, plus he's funny and we get along really well.'

"I'm sorry Let."

"For what?"

"I never meant to treat you like that."

"It's okay I forgive you."

"You do?"

'For now, but don't screw up again." She warned pointing her finger at me.

"I'll try my hardest."

"There'll be no trying about it, you'll succeed."

"I will."

* * *

We left a week later and started our adventure to Disney Land. The Hotel that we were staying at was one of the nicest in the area and our rooms wee huge, Letty's dad did a good job. The first day that we were there we just got settled in and went out for a nice dinner together. The following days were spent at the park, Disney Land is so big that we've been here from open to close for the past four days and we still haven't covered all of the park. We ended up going to a firework show at the park on the fifth day.

I hadn't had a lot of time with Letty alone because she's always with her boyfriend. I don't really even think she wants to be attached to hip with Zack, he just kind of follows her around like a lost puppy and she can't get away from him. The only time that we've been a lone is when we went on some rides that Zack was too scared to go on so I went with Letty on those rides.

We were waiting for the fireworks to start and I saw Zack get up out of his seat to go somewhere, I got up quickly and went to sit next to her.

"Hey." She said once she realized it was me whole stole Zack's seat.

"Hey, your boyfriends not going to be mad that I sat next to you is he?" I

"No, I don't thinks so but I wouldn't really care either way."

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"Because we're friends and there would be no reason for him to get mad at that so I wouldn't really care."

"I see."

"So what did you want?" She asked curiously.

"What I can't just sit by my friend?"

"Well you weren't before so why now?"

"Because your boyfriend left and I didn't want you to be alone."

"He just went to get a bottle of water or something so he wont be gone too long."

"So I guess I should go back to my seat."

"Or you could stay here until he gets back."

"Only if you want me to."

"Yeah I want you to." She smiled.

"So you have an anniversary coming up soon I hear."

"It's in a month or so if you consider that soon."

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but I actual didn't think you and Zack would last."

"Why?" She asked a bit harshly.

"I don't know I guess he just doesn't seem like your type."

"What do you mean, we're so much a like."

"Well besides the fact that you're both funny, like music, and that you both get into trouble, oh and then there's the fact that you both act like guys."

"Oh that's so funny." She said sarcastically.

"Well besides those few things you guys have nothing in common."

"Well maybe that's my type, did you even think of that?"

"Nope not even once."

"What do you expect my type to be? Exactly like me? I don't want to date myself and sometimes different is good."

"Well yeah I agree sometimes different is good but with you it just seems like you'd get along better with someone more like yourself, someone like-"

"You." She said finishing my sentence even though I wasn't going to say me, but would imply it.

"Well I wasn't going to say that but yeah I guess."

"Oh Dom you always have really bad timing."

"I didn't say I wanted to be with you Letty we've already been through this I'm just saying I don't think Zack is the tight guy for you."

"Of course he's not Dom no one is so why don't you just go back to your damn seat and leave me alone." Letty said getting angry, I don't think she's mad that I was dissing her relationship, I think she was upset that I kept denying ours.

"Letty come on."

"You're such a jerk, you have no right to come over and say something like that and pretend like you don't care."

"I didn't mean me Letty I meant someone more like yourself." I said trying to convince her but I knew she wouldn't buy it.

"Well there's no one more like me then you Dom or did you mean Vince because we're pretty much alike too, we probably have more in common then me and you do anyways, so why don't you just leave me alone."

"No there's a big difference between Vince and you."

"Oh really what would that be?"

"He chose not to be with his parents but you're parents are the one's that chose not to be with you and how can you blame them If I was your parent I wouldn't want to be around you either, now I really see why your mom did what she did."

She slapped me.

I deserved it though, I don't know where that came form. It just slipped out of my mouth, I had never thought anything like that before but it made me so angry that she'd talk about her and Vince getting together that I just wanted to hurt her. He hadn't heard our fight but he saw the slap.

"Letty." My dad yelled after he witnessed her slap me.

She didn't respond to him though, she sat there with her head down, not talking. I rubbed my cheek and got up and walked away.

I felt so bad for what I said, I even tried to apologize to her and tell her I didn't mean it but she wouldn't listen. she was quiet the whole ride home and refused to talk to me even though I kept trying.

The next morning We were waiting on Letty before we left for sea world.

"Letty get up we're going to be late." My dad called to her as we all waited to go.

"How can we be late to Sea World, it's open all day?"

"I know but we have tickets to see certain shows."

"Then go without me." She insisted

"I don't think so, your dad paid for this trip for you and I don't think he'd be very happy if he found out you didn't have a good time so get up."

A few minutes later Letty appeared in the living room of the hotel room, where we were all sitting. She looked like she had gotten no sleep and her eyes were bloodshot, it was easy to tell that she had been quiet.

"Letty what's wrong?" Mi asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling well." She said rubbing my eyes.

It broke my heart to know that I made her cry. We just made up, I don't want to be in this place again with her. I motioned for her to follow me into the other room but she just ignored me but she just ignored me and went to get a drink.

"Well do you want to go home?" My dad asked her.

"No it's our last night here and we might as well stay."

"Are you going to come with us?" Vince asked.

"I don't no." She said taking a seat on the stool. "I really don't feel like it."

"Well if Letty's not going then none of us are going." My dad announced and we all groaned.

"Fine I'll go just let me get dressed." Letty said after we all gave her a pleading look.

"Ready." Letty said a few minutes later as she walked out of her room

"They're all waiting in the car." I told her. "Can we talk quick?"

"I don't want to talk to you Dom."

"Letty I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did or you wouldn't of said it."

"I was just mad."

"You're always mad at me."

"No I'm not, I'm almost never made at you, I was just in a crappy mood last night and I shouldn't of said what I said."

"But you said it Dom and you can't take it back."

"Letty come on we just made up, I like being friends so can't we just move on."

"No I don't think so Dom, I think you like fighting with me that's why you do it and we both know that we can't be friends anymore, it just doesn't work."

'What do you mean? We're great friends."

"No we aren't how can you stand there and say that? Our friendship hasn't been the same since that kiss and we both know it."

"I thought we were going to forget that happened."

"That's the thing Dom I can't forget it and I don't think you can't either that why we're always fighting. You are too scared to admit it, that kiss changed us and I don't think we can ever be the same."

"Letty."

"Just forget it, lets go before they start to get mad."

Neither of us wanted to ruin the day for anyone else so we put our issues to the side and enjoyed our day. I gave Letty her space for the day because I knew she wanted it and just hung back with my dad.

When we got back from Sea World we all crashed and the next morning we were packing our stuff to go home. My dad called us to breakfast and we all sat around and ate breakfast together.

"So what was the best part of the trip for everyone? My dad asked.

"Well mine was all the amazing food." Vince smiled as he shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"I can't wait until you get fat." Letty Joked

"Not going to happen." Vince insisted.

"I doubt that."

"Well my favorite part of the trip was watching the guys get really excited to meet all the Disney princes." Nicole Laughed.

"We were only exited because they were hot." I said defending us guys.

"I bet." Mia said under her breath.

"Well my favorite thing was the parade, seeing all the Disney character come to life was so cool." Mia smiled.

"Mine was the rides." I said boldly, I loved the roller coaster's because of the speed and the rush you got from them.

"Mine was the light show." Zack said shortly after.

"Yeah that was pretty dope." Letty said putting her feet on Zack's lap.

"What was yours daddy?" Mia asked

"Mine was getting to be with all of you, I really enjoyed being with my family because I've been so busy lately with my racing."

"Well don't worry pop it will all pay off when you win in a few weeks."

"I hope so son, I hope so... Let what about you?"

"Well my favorite part of the trip was that it was an eye opener for me and it made me realize a lot of things that I didn't realize before."

"Like what?" Zack questioned.

"Just something's that weren't so clear before."

Letty kissed Zack on the cheek was being overly touchy with Zack that morning and the whole car ride home just to piss me off. I tried to hide my feeling from Letty and I'm pretty sure I was good at keeping it from everyone but Letty and she's the one that I didn't want to know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
